The Fakes In Goode And Annabeth Chase
by xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode to surprise Percy, who happens to be the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and worst of all. THEY. ARE. FAKES! My version of 'Annnbateh goes to Goode' . Normal highschool drama BUT i have a different plot that is different from all the other stories like this, I think. So give it a try?
1. Chapter 1- Surprises and Introductions

**MY FIRST FANFICTION HERE, SO PLS. BE NICE AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THIS GOOD! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: **I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE, AND SADLY I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON; MR. RICK RIORDAN DOES!

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**chapter 1**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

_ring ring ring ri- BAAAMM!_

"Annabeth, wake up!" Helen, my step-mother said "you'll be late for school!"

That got me going. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran in the bathroom.

After I showered and brushed my teeth, I picked my clothes for the day. Which is; a light blue tank top, a black and grey sweater with an owl on it that says 'DREAMS COME TRUE', white skinny jeans, and dark grey boots that ends up a few inches below my knees.

I also took my dagger with me and hid it inside my boots. (just in case) and put my hair in its usual pony tail.

When I was done I looked at the mirror and smiled. I mean, I'm no Aphrodite kid, but, I think, I looked good. And at the same time, I look 'me'. The samart blonde chick, who happens to be the architect of Olympus.

I climbed down the stairs just to be greeted with the smell of bacon.

"Hey!" I greeted my stepmom.

"Annabeth!" she said as put a plate of bacon and sausage at the table. "you ready for school?"

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"Annabeth, be careful on your way. I'm sorry I can't drive drive you, I need to unpack." She said with an apologetic smile. Since the deal about the 'starting over as a family' thing, she became a lot nicer to me and acted like a real mom.

"No, it's OK. I'll walk" I reassured her and she smiled. Then I said bye and walked out of the house(apartment) and immediately greeted by a warm New York breeze. Then I walked to the direction of my new school, Goode High.

Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. And yes, you did heard right. Helen_ did _say 'unpack'. You see, we(Helen and I) moved from S.F. and I couldn't be any happier.

Don't get me wrong, I love S.F. and definitely miss it and everything I love. My friends. My school. The cold air. The villagers and all that jazz.

Anyways, now, I'm here, living in New York. All thanks to Helen's new promotion. Even if it's only temporary. I'm still very grateful. Besides I get to see my boyfriend. I also (a little incy wincy bit) miss my little devils of a stepbrothers. *cough* and of course my wonderful father.

You see, when Helen got the letter of her promotion, my dad…didn't liked it. And probably, still doesn't. They talked-more like fought- about it and decided that dad will stay since it's only temporary. And since the boys absolutely _loved _their school and dad didn't want to be alone, they also stayed. As for me, well, I guess I spent a little too much time w/ the Aphrodite cabin and their persuasive (methods?) rubbed off on me.

Back to the present, here I am standing at the entrance of my new school, itching to be with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson-since he's the only reason I'm here.

I took a deep breath, registering what's happening around me. It's kind of hard since I hear the load noise coming from inside, giving me an image that this school isn't very…disciplined.

_ Well it's now or never…._ I thought as I walked in the front door of Goode.

The scene I saw confirmed that the image in my head was correct. BUT what I didn't expect was that they'd stop what they were doing, immediately become quiet and stare at me.

I felt myself blush from embarrassment and so I keep my head down and just continued walking. I noticed two things. 1. I finally noticed the office just straight ahead. And 2. A lot of students were whispering.

I started to feel uncomfortable and I was about to keep walking when suddenly, someone wearing black and white t-shirt, a red and white jersey, blue skinny jeans(what guy in the world would wear skinny jeans! Isn't it uncomfortable for them? Heck I'm uncomfortable with them!), and black sneakers stepped in front of me.

I looked up-since I was still looking down- and saw a blonde/brown haired dude looking down at me-since he was like two inches taller than me, smirking.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Hey" he said looking at me with his cold blue eyes.

"Ummm… hi?" I replied "Umm… Would you plea-"

"My name's Jake" he said cutting me off and holding out his hand "And your name is?"

"Annabeth" I said shaking his hand. I was going to say that I need to look for the office. But, of course, again, he cut me off.

"Well, Annabeth, I see that you're new and I would love to be the one to show a pretty lady like you, around school." He said.

"Look, I don't need your help." I said getting annoyed. I mean, yeah, he is A BIT good looking, but he has nothing on Percy. I could already tell that Jake is a jerk. "I can show myself around, and I really need to go. Actually, I was going to find the office but, then you got in my way. So, if you ever be so kind, MOVE!" I said, shoving him out of my way and walking to the office .

I could hear the crowd of students that gathered "ooohh"ed.

"Hey, Annabeth" Jake called out. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "you don't need to play hard to get. I already like you." Then he winked.

I just huffed and rolled my eyes and continued my way to the office.

-LINE BREAK-

It was almost lunch time and I haven't seen Percy yet. Ugghhh! I wish homeroom wasn't cancelled .

Yeah, they cancelled homeroom because the teacher was absent. That was my first period.

You see, I asked the V.P. if I could have most of my classes with Percy except Architecture. One of my reasons is that because Percy id the only one I know here. And second, because I want to spend time with him.

Here's how my schedule goes.

**GOODE HIGH**

**SCHEDULE**

_**Annabeth Chase**_

**1****st****- Homeroom**

**2****nd****- elective(**_**Architecture)**_

**3****rd****- Art**

**LUNCH**

**4****th****- History**

**5****th****- Biology**

**6****th****- Math**

**7****th****- Social Science**

**8****th****- P.E.**

Anyway, so I was just sitting in arts, counting the seconds until luch.

_5…4…3…2…1 __**RING!**_

I quickly stood up and arranged my things when Macy came to me.

Macy Garfield is the girl who the office assigned to show me around.

"Hey" she said.

She has ginger medium length hair, glasses over her dark brown eyes, a bit freckles, pale skin (not as pale as Nico though) , and she was wearing a purple t-shirt under a green hoodie, normal jeans, and red sneakers.

I was very thankful that she was my 'buddy' other than some slutty annoying girl.

"Hi" I replied.

We walked out of the classroom together and walked to our lockers.

"Is this normal?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "I mean the crowded students. No offense, but they're a bit loud."

"Oh, none taken. And yeah this is normal." She said with a smile. And then opened her locker.

"You know I have a feeling we're gonna be friends." I said smiling as I opened my locker next to hers.

I was taking out my history and bio book when I heard most of the students became quiet. Girls were swooning, gasping, squealing, and sihed with longing.

I looked at Macy and she sighed, not with longing but with annoyance. She closed her locker and looked at me.

"This is also normal" she said gesturing the girls. I looked at her questioningly. She sighed but then continued "It's just the 'most popular guy' at school" she said making two quotation marks in the air with her fingers, with an annoying voice. I chuckled and looked at her with a look that said 'continue'. "I don't hate him. He's really nice and good-looking. It's just that, I'm sick with this" she gestured to the girls who are squealing louder and giggling. We snickered.

Just then we heard laughing and footsteps coming towards us louder and louder. AND the girls squealed louder and louder.

"So who _is _this said guy?" I asked. Macy looked at me w/a worried expression. I laughed "What, I'm just curious."I said. She said.

"Percy Jackson"

The moment she said that was the moment the girls squealed on top of their lungs, the moment my Seaweed Brain came to view, and the moment my heart skipped a beat.

He was wearing a white V-neck under a red and white varsity jacket that said 'Goode High' at the back, black jeans, blue and green converse, the watch Tyson gave him on his left wrist, and I could see his camp necklace hanging on his neck.

He was in the middle of 4 guys. They were laughing still they reached blue lockers. Percy leaned on one while talking to his friends.

I can't believe it. _He _was Mr. popular ?! I mean, of course he is the handsomest guy I've ever laid eyes on and he has the bad-boy aura around him. No wonder he's popular. What I can't believe is the fact that he didn't tell!

Well then, I guess as payback I'm going to scare the heck out of him.

I was thinking of a surprise plan when Macy interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, so, let's just go to the cafeteria. I guess you're hungry. And if not_, I_ am."she said. I blinked.

"Oh yeah, But first I have something to do" I said eyeing my boyfriend with an evil smik.

"Oh no, Annabeth. I gotta warn you. He has a girlfriend he's very loyal to. And he turned down every girl who ask-" she was till talking but I wasn't listening.

"Relax Macy, I got this" I winked at her. I saw a bit of panic in her eyes but I just smiled and worked my way towards Percy.

When I finally reached him. Well, his back was facing me, actually. And his friends eyed me. Two was smirking. One winked. And the other one looked confused. I guess this will be the perfect time for my surprise.

"Um excuse me, but can you help me find my boyfriend?" I asked in a extra sweet voice that almost did NOT sound like me. "He goes to this school and I was wondering if you know him?"

"Um…. I'm sorry but I'm busy right now . Why don'tcha ask someone else." He said not bothering to turn around.

So I just stood there arms crossed, head tilted, waiting for him to turn around.

Finally, one of his friends (the one who looked confused) pointed at me. Percy sighed then turned around while saying:

"Look, I have a-" then he noticed me. "HOLY SSSHHHHH…" he lost his balance a little causing him to stumble a bit backwards. I laughed. He blinked two times then whispered. "A- Annabeth?"

"The one and only." I said with a smile and then he hugged me so tight, I thought my ribs cracked.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he asked pulling away but both of his hands stayed.

"Well, Helen got a promotion, she had to move here and I came along, I needed to go to school, I chose Goode, and here I am. How's that for an explanation?" I said/asked with a smile.

It took a while for him to register what I said but when he did he said in a soft voice.

"I love you, wise girl" then he kissed me. I heard gasps but I didn't care. I missed my seaweed brain so much, I didn't want to let go of him. But eventually we pulled away.

I smiled up at him because he was a good four inches taller than me. Lucky bastard. He smiled down at me. Then we heard fake coughs.

We turned around and we noticed everyone's eyes on us, and the one coughing was Percy's friends.

"Um, Percy? Care to introduce us to your..um… friend?" a boy w/brown hair and blue eyes asked(the one who looked confused) said, while the other guys snickered.

"Oh yeah, sure!"Percy said "Um, Annabeth, this is Mark" Percy said gesturing to the said guy.

"This is Zach" he said gesturing to a dirty blonde with brown eyes(one of the guys who smirked at me earlier)

"This is Alex" he said gesturing to a brown haired guy with blonde highlights, and black eyes.(the one who winked at me)

"And lastly this is Max" he said, gesturing to a guy with black and blue eyes (the other guy who was smirking)

"Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."Percy said looking at me with a smile.

The moment he said 'girlfriend', girls who were squealing were sobbing, girls who were giggling were glaring, people who were whispering either gasped or shouting words like 'I knew it' 'I told you so' 'AHA' 'PPHHH' 'why' 'NO', boys who were whistling were either glaring or smirking, people who just watch with amazement were jaw dropped, and lastly the moment he said 'girlfriend' my stomach fluttered and my cheeks flushed.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw Macy.

Oh. My. Gods. I completely forgot her.

"Oh Macy. I'm so sorry. I forgot. Oh, uh Percy." I tapped Percy's shoulder and he turned to me." Percy this is Macy. Macy, Percy" I introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."Percy said holding his hand out to her with a sweet welcoming smile.

"Hey. Macy Garfield. And I know who you are." Macy said shaking his hand with a shy smile. Then she turned to me "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but can we go now. I'm really hungry."she said with an apologetic smile.

I blushed then smiled, but I frowned inside. I really didn't want to leave Percy. But I know I can't leave Macy. I sighed.

"Um, sure" I said. Macy smiled but Percy tugged my hand and gave a disapproving look."Percy I'm gonna go, I'll see you later?"

"No, no, no" he said/whined while shaking his head. I gave him a look that said 'well what do you suppose we do?'. He smiled. "We're going there. Right guys?" he said menacingly to his friends. They shrugged. Then Percy turned to me."We're going"

"Let's go" I said with a smile.

-LINE BREAK-

We walked in the cafeteria and immediately all eyes were on us. _Weird._

Macy dragged me to a line and ordered our lunch, leaving Percy.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" I asked Macy.

"I'm sorry, I just don't appreciate stares. Sorry." She said.

"S'okay" I said while smiling down at her since I was an inch taller.

"Hey, I want to show you to my friends, if you want, of course, I wouldn't pull you in to it if you don't. I mean-" she said but before she can finish I cut her off.

"I'd love to" I said with a smile.

She gave one back. Then she turned her head around and waved to a table behind.

"c'mon"she said then she walked towards a table behind me.

I hesitated because I wanna be with Percy. But I still can't leave Macy after all she did, right?

I searched for Percy and spotted him with his friends at the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Annabeth? You comn'?" Macy asked behind me.

_Well seaweed brain seems to have a good time_.

Percy was smiling and laughing with his friends and occasionally some girls wearing very tight clothing drop by him and say 'hi' and 'hey' s w/ a flirty accent.

I could feel my blood boil. But I know he's very loyal. Just like Macy said.

"Annabeth?" Macy called/asked out to me. I said and turned my heal to face her.

"Coming!" I said then walked towards their table.

When I got there I was greeted with 'hey's' and 'hi's'. and then Macy introduced us in less than a minuite.

She introduced me to Jamie Cota (a girl with black hair and deep dark brown eyes, who is interested in arts and was an aqquantance with Rachel when she was still at Goode)

"Hey welcome to Goode." She said with a comforting smle.

'This is her brother, Jay Cota' Macy said gesturing to a guy with black hair and red strikes, and blue eyes.

"Sup'" he nodded.

Then Macy introduced me to Zed. A guy who, I guess was a big flirt, because he stood up, took my hand, bowed and kissed it.

"Why, what is a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this?" he said

He has brown curly hair and hazel eyes, he was a bit short, and he has light brown skin. He kinda reminds me of Leo. Everyone snickered. Everyone at our table , I mean.

Then Macy introduced me to a guy named Kyle Tristan. (he has blondish brown hair crystal blue eyes.)

They said Kyle was actually the most popular guy. Then Percy came and all went down hill form there. And Percy and Kyle were rivals ever since. But I don't think we can't be friends, right?

"Hi, I'm Kyle" Kyle said standing up to shake my hand with a smiling face.

"Annabeth" I said, smiling. He winked at me and my smiling face went to a shock one, he smirked at that.

"Ooohh, Kyle got a point. How about you said Zed? Z-E-R-O" I heard Jamie not-so-whisper to Zed.

"Well" Kyle said to me, gesturing to a chair across from him, next to Macy and an empty seat.

I sat down and smiled at him. He winked again. And my smiled turned to a frown.

And then Percy came and sat down at the empty seat next to me andput an arm around me protectively.

"Hey, wise girl" he said glaring at Kyle and Zed.


	2. Chapter 2- Happiness and Rivalries

**So here's Chapter 2**

THE FAKES IN GOODE AND

ANNABETH CHASE

SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!

CHAPTER 2

PERCY'S P.O.V.

The highlight of my day. Was. Not. Going to school, waking up, meeting my friends, or those other things you do in school.

No, my highlight of the day is knowing that my awesome girlfriend moved to New York is going to my school.

Yeah, so. We walked to the cafeteria and towards to our table at the middle. When I turned around, Annabeth was nowhere to be found. Neither was Macy.

When I turned to my friends, Alex said to listen to his joke. So, I listened and it was so hilarious, we were laughing our heads off. And then another joke was followed by Max and Mark.

When we cooled down, Mark looked behind me and slowly raised his hand pointing behind me.

"Look, Percy. Tristan's flirting with your girlfriend." He said.

I looked behind me and saw that Kyle was shaking my girlfriends hand and…. WHAT! HE JUST WHAT!... he _winked _at _my girlfriend_.

I glared at him and started to stand up but Mark caught my arm.

"You're not starting a fight, are you?" he said.

"No. Just taking her with me." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh then make sure of that." He said.

"Yeah! And get Zed too. He kissed her hand." Alex said, then laughed with Max.

"Guys. Shut up." Zach said when he saw my face harden. "Percy, go get your girl ."he winked at me and I smiled at him.

Zach was like our big brother. He knows what to do in situations such as this. Mark was like our little brother. He was a softy, the most sensitive. He was known for being 'the cute and innocent' one, according to some girls. Max was the prankster, and lastly Alex was the joker and sometimes, the womanizer. But Zach tells him to stop that.

So, anyway. I smiled at Zach and turned my heel and walked where Annabeth was.

I was near her when I saw Kyle wink at her. _Again_.

I quickened my pace and I got there just a asecond after Annabeth sat on her chair.

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey, wise girl" I said glaring at Kyle and Zed.

"Hey" she said smiling at me.

"Where'd you go?" I asked genuinely concerned

"Macy wanted me to meet her friends." She said gesturing to the table. I nodded.

"Excuse me, but what in the world are _you_ doing _here_?!" Kyle asked/demanded rudely. I scoffed.

"Why? Can't I visit my girlfriend?" I said calmly, glaring at him.

He looked shocked at first, then snapped out of it and glared at me.

I noticed the cafeteria was silent and everybody was looking at us.

I looked at Annabeth.

"Why don't you go meet _my_ friends?" I asked her.

"Um.. sure. What about them?"she asked.

"They can come." I said nonchalantly. She smiled.

"Do you guys, wanna come?" she asked. They all shook their heads 'no'. "Macy?"

"Um.. sorry, Annabeth. I'll just meet you after lunch. K?" Macy said apologetically. Annabeth nodded.

We stood up and said goodbye before we walked away.

When we were out of earshot, I whispered to Annabeth as we went to an abandoned hallway.

"What did he say to you?" I whispered.

"Nothing" she said." She said before looking at me. "Percy, are felling alright?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Percy, I know there's something wrong."

I looked at her eyes. Her deep, stormy grey eyes, filled with concern and care. I sighed silently and put my index finger under her chin and lifted her head with it.

We stared at each other's eyes for 3 seconds and then I pulled her in for a kiss.

She was surprised at first then kissed me back with full love and full of 'I'm-your-girlfriend-who-cares-about-you-too-much-and-I-will-give-my-life-up-for-you-so-you-better-tell-me-everything-or-else-I'll-kick-you-all-the-way-to-Tartarus!' demanding hot kiss.

_She. Is. One. Of. A. kind. And. She. Is. Mine. _

Unfortunately, our hot kiss was broken when we heard coughs and snickers.

We pulled away and turned to see Paul, and our friends.

My friends and the girls were the ones who snickered, the Cota's were having a laughing fit, Zed wolf-whistled, Paul coughed, and lastly Kyle glared. Causing me to smirk.

I felt my face heat up. I could see Annabeth's face a mirror reflection of mine.

"Annabeth, what a lovely….surprise" Paul said.

"Hey, Paul" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

-LINE BREAK-

I managed not to get too much attention for the rest of the day.

We didn't have P.E. because it was the first day and the coach said we should just rest. So it's an early dismissal.

I walked to the class Annabeth is in and waited for her.

When the bell rang, Annabeth was the last one out.

"Hey" she said then pecked my lips.

"Hey, so do you want a go to my place?" is aid w/a smile. Then an idea came to me. "When are you free?"

"Free? Well, today is Monday and we just came here so we still need to unpack. Tomorrow we still need to unpack a bit. On Wed, we need to tidy up the place. On Thursday, we'll probably decorate. So, Friday's the day I'm free. Why?" she said.

This brought a smile to my face. _Percfect._

"Nothing. Let's go out Friday. K?" I said.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Secret" I said. She looked at me weird then laughed.

"Ooookaay.."

"Haha, come on let's go to my house. My mom _loves_ you!" I said as I dragged her to my car.

**So? Did you like it?**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar, if any.**

**This is Percy's schedule BTW!**

**GOODE HIGH**

**SCHEDULE**

_**Perseus Jackson**_

**1****st****- Homeroom**

**2****nd****- elective ( Marine Biology)**

**3****rd****- Swimming**

**4****th****-History**

**5****th****-Biology**

**6****th****-Math**

**7****th****-English**

**8****th****- P.E.**

**So review? And don't be shy to ask questions. **

**-Y. M.**


	3. Chapter 3- Jessica

THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

THE FAKES IN GOODE AND

ANNABETH CHASE

SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!

chapter 3

ANNABETH'S P.O.V.

TUESDAY…

The second period was done and I was at my locker getting my art materials, when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, Wisegirl" he whispered. I giggled. _Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Me-giggle!? Weird…_

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" I said as I closed my locker with the bag of art materials in my hand, and turned around to face him.

"So, what were you doing?" he said smiling down at me.

"Wasn't that obvious?" I chuckled.

"Just trying to start a conversation here!" he retorted. I smiled.

I put one of my hands on his cheek, still smiling. He leaned down slowly. But before our lips could even touch, a voice startled us. A bit too girly voice if you ask me…

"Hey, Percy! Yo, Chlorine Breath!" it said.

Then I saw a girl wearing jean shorts that ends to the knees, sandals, and a simple yellow t-shirt complementing her straight orange hair that ends up to the small of her back. She was also wearing a tad bit of make-up. She was pale and had a few red freckles and her eyes were a warm shade of brown. She has the same height of Macy. Pretty, I guess. But nothing compared to the girls at camp.

She had this huge grin on her face and was running towards us. when she was near enough, she tackled Percy with a bear hug.

"Hey, Jessica." Percy said hugging her back.

"I missed you!" _Jessica_ said.

"yeah…Where'd you go in the summer?" Percy said trying to start a conversation, while I just there awkwardly, just watching the two. I felt a bit _angry?_ No, this was different.

"We went to Florida" Jessica cheered. "It was very nice."

_Well then you should've just stayed there_. I thought. Uh oh.. my green eyed monster is coming out….

Then she noticed me. She seemed to blank at first then she smiled. Not really what I was expecting but…

"Hi!, Jessica Kirstin." She said holding her hand out with a smile. " Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase" I said shaking her hand, smiling. She seemed nice. But there's still this nagging feeling, telling me not to trust this girl.

Then I looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised, tilting my head as if asking 'care to explain?'. Luckily, he got the message. His eyes widened, and put an arm around me.

"Annabeth, Jessica is my best friend ere at Goode beside Rachel." he said to me. "Jessica, Annabeth is my girlfriend." He said looking at me smiling.

For a second I think I saw anger flash in Jessica's eyes, but as quick as it came it was gone. So, I thought it was only my imagination.

"Well, congrats!" she said beaming. Then the warning bell rang.

"Hey, what's your next subject!" Percy said to Jessica.

"Swimming duh!" Jessica said.

"Cool, me too!" Percy replied. Jessica and I rolled our eyes, then laughed. "What!" Percy demanded.

"Nothing, nothing! C'mon let's go together!" Jessica said.

"Sure!" Percy said then his eyes widened, then looked at me. "Wise Girl, I-"

"S'okay, I'll find my way around. I'm a big girl Percy." I said trying my best not to sound hurt.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Percy said." Let's go!" he said to Jessica then they walked away.

I just stood there.

Staring at them.

Sadness was taking over me.

He forgot something he always do when we're going to be away. Even for a little while.

I sighed then walked to art class. I got there just a few seconds before the bell rang.

"Okay, class. Yesterday we studied the basics. Today, we're just going to draw. So, take out your penc-….." the teacher said a lot more, but I zoned out.

I couldn't concentrate. Even if we're doing one of the things I loved. I just can't concentrate. For only one thing was on my mind.

He didn't kiss me.

Sorry short chapter! I know!

Did you like it? Sorry if you didn't. I, myself is not proud of this chapter.

Anyway thanks for reading!

If you have suggestions, questions, comments. Feel free to say-type it.

See ya!

-Y.M.


	4. Chapter 4- Jealous?

**Thank you for your comments!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

I was grinning like a maniac while I walked down the hall with my best friend, Jessica.

I was smiling, because I can't stop thinking about how perfect my day was.

First, my girlfriend transferred at my school. And second, my best friend finally came back from her vacation earlier than expected. It usually takes longer for her to come back. She usually comes back a week later the first day. You see her parents are super duper rich and they usually go to high class places and stay there for a long time.

Anyway, we were already at the school gym, taking a seat when Jessica decided to ask a very familiar question.

"So, what did you do this summer?" she asked.

"You know, the usual." I said with a smile on my face. She huffed. I frowned at that.

"That camp. _Again. _" She said. "Do you ever go to some places, I don't know… FUN!"

"Camp is fun! It's the best place in the world!" I defended.

"Oh yeah, if it's so _great, _then why haven't I heard of it!" she retorted, her arms crossed.

At the corner of my eye I saw Max and Mark looking at us. Zach used to be in the swim team but he wanted to try something new, so, now he was in the football team with Alex. Then the bell rang signaling for the class to start.

"It's because th-" I was cut off by the coach.

"Alright listen up! Today, we're doing simple stretches and after that you guys, will sign up for what team you want to be in. Tomorrow, is try-outs. Now, go! MOVE!"

-LINE BREAK-

After Jessica and I signed up for different teams, we went to lunch. It was sill earl and most of the other classes still hasn't came out yet. Including Annabeth's. so, after we got our food we quickly sat on my table.

Jessica doesn't usually sits here, because she usually sits with the cheerleaders.

You see, she used to be one. They said she was pretty good, she was the leader, the top of the pyramid or whatever. So it confused me why she gave that up to be in the swim team.

I asked her once, and she said she wanted to try something new. It still confused me because she definitely has no talent for swimming. I mean, she could just easily quit and join the cheer squad again, but no. See my logic?

Anyway, the cafeteria was slowly swarming with students that just got out of their classes. And soon enough, the guys were here.

You're probably wondering why Max and Mark didn't come with us. Well, they told me they're gonna wait for Alex and Zach, so they said we can go first.

When the guys reached our table, they were…surprised to see Jessica. You see, the guys and Jess aren't exactly on good terms. They're not that close. Infact they're not close at all. And I don't know why but the guys… how do I say this….don't like Jess. I don't know why, though. Jess is nice, clingy and girly sometimes, but nice.

"Hey!... Jamiah?" Zach said trying to be polite. Fail. Jess glared a bit, but it was gone as soon as it came. So I thought I was just hallucinating.

"No, it's actually J-" Jess tried to say but was cut off.

"No no, I got it.. don't tell. It's Jamie, right?" Alex said smiling as if he was sure it was correct.

"No! its-" Jess tried again but was, again, cut off.

"No, dufis! It's Jane!" Max said to Alex.

Jess opened her mouth to say something, but before she can even say a word, Mark spoke.

"Guys… I think it's Jennifer." He said.

"NO ITS NOT!" Zach, Alex, Max, an angry Jess, and I yelled at the same time. We earned a few 'ssshhhh' from the tables near us. Mark looked scared, so he just sat down and ate his food quietly.

"It's Jessica." Jess said obviously annoyed. After a few seconds…

"I knew It!" Alex exclaimed.

"No, you did not!" Jess yelled at Alex standing from her seat. That earned her glares from the neighboring tables. Then she sat down again rubbing her temples. I put an arm around her to help her calm down. She smiled.

When the guys were seated. Zach asked.

"Yo, Perce, where's Annabeth?" he said.

"Yea man, where's she?" Alex said, then followed mumbling 'yeas' from Max and Mark.

" I don't know, man." I said turning my head around the cafeteria, looking for her. Then I finally spotted her at Macy's table.

They were having a good time laughing their heads off and Zed throwing carrots at everyone. I frowned, but I decided not to interrupt. I'm happy if she's happy with her own friends. Even if _Kyle_ is there. Speaking of Kyle I saw him smiling at Annabeth. I glared at him for a moment. And I guess Max saw what I was glaring at. At the corner of my eye I saw him nudge Zach.

"Oh…." Zach said. "Percy…?" I finally tore my eyes away from Kyle and looked at Zach.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You, okay?" He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows. _Why wouldn't I?_

" Yeah, perfectly fine."I said nonchalantly. Do they really think I'm some jealous jerk who doesn't let their girlfriends be friends with other guys? Cuz I'm not. I'm not even jealous!

Y_eah, keep telling yourself that._

Okay maybe a little bit…

_mmmmmm…_

Okay! Fine I am!

I sighed. I guess I am….

-DONE-

**SORRY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**AND SORRY I'M LATE UPADATING THIS, I HAVE A REASON, THOUGH. YOU SEE, WE WERE AT THE MALL EARLIER AND WE DECIDED TO WATCH A MOVIE. SOOOO… TADA!...**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR IF ANY…**

**ANYWAY, SUGGEST, COMMENT, ASK, ETC. ETC.**

**I'LL ****PROBABLY**** BE UPDATING EVERYDAY. KEY WORD; PROBALY. I'M NOT PROMISSING!**

**ANYWAY, SORRY IF IT'S NOT GOOD. I TRIED, THOUGH..**

**SO, SEE YOU TOM.?**

**-Y.M.**


	5. Chapter 5- the cold shoulder

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**ALSO TO THE GUY WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS! **

**OH AND HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**chapter 3**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

Okay, I was seriously pissed! I mean, what would you feel if your boyfriend forgot to kiss you goodbye, when he always does that! Especially if the reason he has to go is because of a girl!

You're probably thinking.. _Gosh, Annabeth are you having mood swings or something 'cuz, earlier, you were sooo sad about that, and NOW, you're mad! Dang there's something wrong with you, girl!_

Well, the answer is; I don't freaking know! Athena knows how to hold a grudge; Athena child knows how to hold a grudge.

And it doesn't really help, that I get to walk in the cafeteria, and see my boyfriend smiling down at _the same_ girl _with _an arm around her, and _that_ girl _smiling back_!

I mean, I was 'lucky' enough to be in art class A.K.A the class that got to lunch last. And what do I get when I got there? My boyfriend smiling down at a girl with his arm around her. What a wonderful surprise! NOTE THE SARCASM!

UUGGHH, anyway I didn't want to make a scene, since it's like, what, my second day? I mean, who would, right?

So, I just quickly stalked off and went to get my lunch. When I got it, I looked at it with discuss. Today, our lunch contains mystery meat, carrots, bread, and a few assortments of vegetable. Ewww…..

"Hey, Annabeth. You okay? I noticed you were a little…distracted.. in art class. Then when the bell rang you basically sprinted out of the room. There's gotta be something wrong." Macy said coming up to me with her lunch in her hands.

"Oh, well, I'm okay." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Just.. a little distracted." I added.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you wanna go sit with us, or are y-"

"I'm gonna sit with you!" I said quickly, cutting her off. I really didn't want to sit with Percy or Jessica. At least for today.

"Are you sure?" she said eyeing me.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said dragging her to her table.

When we got there the table immediately became quiet. I mean, seriously you could've heard a pin drop. Wonder why….?

"Hey, can I sit here?" I said looking at them. They were quiet at first, staring at me. Then, they cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Why, not. Sit!"

"I'm glad you're here"

"Hell yeah!"

"Sure!"

They all said that, mumbling agreements and what not. Kyle gestured the empty seat next to him. I smiled gratefully in return and sat down. And as quick as a flash of light we were all laughing. Don't ask me how or why. I don't even know. We were just….. having a great time. I didn't mind, though. I liked it like that.

I was also grateful that neither Kyle or Zed hit on me like yesterday. I guess I'm part of their gang. _Hhhmmm I like that._

"Hey guys!" Jamie called our attention. We all looked at her. "Do you want to go to the mall and watch that G. I. Joe movie with us?" some shrugged and some nodded, while Zed;

"Hell, Yeah!" we snickered at his crazy antics and he pouted. Which made us laugh more.

"So, it's a group outing!" Jamie cheered.

"It's not an outing…" Jay retorted to his sister. She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

"Well, no one asked for your comment!" Jamie said.

"Just saying." Jay said raising his arms in a surrender gesture. Then putting and ear bud back to his ear, then nodding his head to the beat of gods knows what, just like nothing happened. Jamie glared at him. Oh if looks could kill…. Then Jamie's face lit up.

"_Anyway,_ " Jamie said facing us but glaring sideways at Jay, who was smirking at her. "As I was saying before I got _rudely_ interrupted by this_ idiot_," by the word 'idiot' Jay glared at her. "So, who's up to watch it this Friday?" she finished. I frowned.

"Yeah that sounds good." Kyle agreed, nodding his head at Jamie.

"I'm in! I miss these things!" Macy said.

"Hell yeah!" Zed said.

"Would you shut it with the hell yeah's!" screeched Jamie and Macy. Zed glared at them, crossing his arms.

"Hell…" Zed started. "To the NO!" he finished with a triumphant grin. Kyle and I chuckled at Zed, while Jamie and Macy rolled their eyes. Then they turned to me.

"So, how 'bout you, Annabeth? You're in right?" Jamie said looking at me, smiling.

"Umm… well….you see…I … umm…" I started. They looked at me.

"So, is that a yes?" Jamie asked clearly confused.

"No, it's a no…." I said. " Sorry.." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Why?" Jamie whined.

"Yeah, beth, why?" Macy said. I cringed at the nickname, but let it pass. I just shook my head.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Zed said.

"I have plans." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Awww…."Jamie cooed. "Pleeeaaassseeee…." She continued making puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, please…"Zed said mimicking Jamie. Puppy-dog eyes and what not. That I laughed at. Kyle, Jamie and Macy joined me.

"Guys, why is Zed making a face that resembles a sycho killer?" Jay said when he noticed that Zed and his sister leaning on the table with their faces close to mine, they're probably standing, while I was leaning back on my seat, trying to get some space.

"well, Annabeth here, can't come with us." Jamie told him while fully standing up and crossing her arms.

"What! That's ridiculous!" Jay said. "c'mon, it'll be fun!" he said, while Zed mumbled 'that's what I said'.

"So, I've been told.." I mumbled.

"c'mon, Annabeth! What's so important, you can't come?" Kyle asked.

"yeah" Jamie and Macy said.

"What Kyle said" Zed and Jay said. They all looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Percy and I are going out on Friday." I said looking down. When I looked up again I saw they were all looking at Kyle. I knew this was going to happen, that's why I didn't say it earlier.

The air got tenser and sharper. They all had long, sad faces and such as. Especially Kyle. I feel so bad about it. I just wanted them to be happy like they always were. I may have known them for only two days, but it was enough to know that they were the kind of group that's always happy and rarely got this kind of tension.

I felt bad they were good people. I almost wanted to say 'fine, I'll go', but I can't just abandon Seaweed Brain. Even though I'm still mad at him, I know he'll be sad and hurt. I hate it when he's like that.

"I'm sorry…" is aid looking down again. Gosh it was so quiet! I almost wanted to shout just so I can hear noise….

WAIT—_it's so quiet_…..

My eyes widened and I looked up. I saw that Kyle and Macy noticed as well. Kyle was going to say something when…

"Kids?! What are you still doing here?! You're already late!" a familiar deep voice shouted from the entrance of the cafeteria.

We all looked at the direction of the voice and saw Paul motioning for us to get up and get out of the cafeteria.

We quickly got up and took our stuff and ran out of the cafeteria. The whole time I was mumbling sorry to them and they saying it's fine and we're all good.

When we got out and stopped, Jamie took my shoulders to face her.

"It's okay, Annabeth. We're not mad. Maybe next time, okay?.."she said smiling. I looked behind her and saw the rest nodding their heads in agreement and smiling. I nodded.

"Well, see yah!" Jamie said taking Macy's and Zed's hand and walking-more like sprinting to a hallway, at the right the cafeteria.

"Well, I guess I need to go! Bye guys!" Jay said and casually walking to a hallway, at the left of the cafeteria. Leaving me and Kyle. I looked at Kyle. He looked at me.

"Well, shall we?" he said gesturing to the hallway straight forward. I nodded. Then we walked.

" what class are you in?" I asked him.

"Yours."he said simply.

"Really? I didn't notice you yesterday.." I said confused.

"How could you. You were looking at Jackson." He said in the same voice. I felt my cheeks burn, and I looked down.

"Sorry…" I mumbled

"it's okay." He said. I looked at him. He smiled."Anyway, we're here."

He was right. We were at the outside of the class. I took a deep breath. I'm not really used to being late, if you still haven't noticed. I looked at him.

"Let the humiliation begin" I said. He smiled.

"1" he started.

"2" I continued.

"3" he finished. I opened the door and we both stepped in.

"We're sorry, we're late." We said in unison.

The teacher stopped teaching and looked at us. So did the students. I noticed Percy looking at me confuse. And next to him was… guess who… yup! You got it! It was little miss Jessica Kirstin.

I huffed inwardly and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Well, since it's only the second day. I'll let you off the hook. But I don't to see this again! You may now take your seat." The teacher said.

Me and Kyle walked together to the two empty seats at the back of the class. The whole time we, the students were whispering.

"What do you think they did?" I furrowed my brows at this.

"I bet they made out" _WHAT! EWW_

"Way to go Tristan!" _Oh My Gods. I just wanted to puke right there!.. I mean, ME and KYLE! OH MY GODS! Kill me NOW!_

I would NEVER do that to Percy. Gods, What do they think I am?

Finally, we got to the empty seat. I immediately sat down and stared at my desk, waiting for the teacher to continue his lesson.

"Okay, as I was saying." The teacher continued. Finally. I sighed.

I noticed eyes staring at me. I looked up to see Percy's green eyes looking at me confused. Then looked at Kyle and glared. Then looked back at me. As if asking a silent question, which it probably was.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of displaying any emotion on my face or eyes. I'm still mad a t him. So, I just looked away, and focused my attention on the teacher.

I know I'm being hard on him. But, what can I say…

Athena knows how to hold a grudge; Athena child knows how to hold a grudge.

-DONE-

**So? I know it's another short chapter. And I'm late updating.. sorry…**

**Sorry for any wrong grammar and spelling, and other wrong things!**

**And lastly, SORRY THERE IS NO PERCABETH IN THIS CHAPT!**

**The next chap will, though… so…. HANG IN THERE!**

**Anyway, suggest, comment, ask, and fell free to say anything you like!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Y.M.**


	6. Chapter 6- Sorry

**Tnx for the amazing reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

When I got to History with Jess and Zach(because they have the same subject. COOL RIGHT!), I was expecting Annabeth to already be there. But no, that's not what happened.

When we got there, Annabeth was nowhere to be found. Of course, I got worried. I was going to go out of the classroom and try to find Annabeth, but Jess stopped me.

"Hey, where you goin'?" she asked. "the class is about to begin." She added gesturing to the-almost-full class. Then she sat down next to my normal seat.

"yeah, I know. and I'm going to find Annabeth." I replied.

"She's here too!" she said with a hint of annoyance. I stared at her. Then she became normal again. _Weird_. "Great! That's good!"

"Yeah, anyway.." I said as I turn around to walk out of the classroom. But, of course, she stopped me. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Wait, you're really going?! You could be late and get detention?!" she said looking at my face. When she saw I wasn't kidding. She said. "look, I'm sure she's just at the restroom. She'll come, okay. It's not like she's going to die or anything."

_That's what I'm worried about._

I sighed and sat down next to her. She smiled and I gave a fake one back. I'm still worried sick. I know Annabeth didn't care about how she looked, so why would she go to the restroom? I was so worried, I didn't even notice that the teacher was already there and the late bell rang.

When I did, though, I got even more worried and lots of thoughts came into my mind.

_What if she was sick and had to go home?_

_What if she was bullied or something?_

_What if she was crying?_

_What if she needed me? _

_What if Helen got into an accident? _

_What if someone took her? _

_What if a monster attacked her? _

_ Oh gods… What if she was dea—NO Percy, don't_ _even think about that!_ _Annabeth's a tough girl, she can handle herself._ Still I was so lost in thought, I didn't even noticed that the teacher called my name for attendance.

"Percy, Percy!" Jessica hissed at me in a whisper.

"huh.." my smart answer was as I looked at her. She motioned at the teacher.

"Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson?.. absent?" the teacher said looking at the attendance slip.

"No, sir. Here." I quickly said raising my hand. The teacher looked at me mumbling a 'mmmm' and then writing something-probably a check mark- on the slip.

"Annabeth Chase?...Annabeth Chase? Annabeth Chase?... absent..?" he continued as I began to worry again.

"Kyle Tristan?... Kyle Tristan? Kyle Tristan?... absent as well..?" he said.

_Wait Kyle was in this class? Hhhmmm, I didn't see him yesterday.._

"Okay, then. Let's start. The wa-" the teacher started and I zoned out.

_Where's Annabeth? Why isn't she here yet? UUGGHH!... Where is she…_

And then the door flew open and Annabeth and _Tristan _stepped in.

"We're sorry we're late." They said at the same time.

The teacher and the students all stopped what they were doing and looked at the two teenagers standing at the door.

Annabeth caught my gaze, and I looked at her confused, but she just turned her attention to the teacher.

"Well, since it's only the second day. I'll let you off the hook. But I don't want to see this again! You may now take your seat." The teacher said. Then they walked to the two empty seats at the back.

When they were walking I could hear most of the students whispering to each other. I only got a few though.

"I bet they made out." _What! Hades no!_

"What! No way! Blondie's Jackson's girlfriend!" _hell yeah._

"mmmm.. maybe she's cheating?" I glared at the kid who said this. _Annabeth would NEVER do that!_

When Annabeth got to her seat, I stared at her trying to get her attention. When she did, I asked her a silent question. BUT she just turned her attention to the teacher, not giving me any hints of emotion. I sighed. That was a bad sign..

_What did I do now…._

_-LINE BREAK-_

When the bell rang for History I looked at Annabeth but she was gone. I was going to talk to her, actually. You know, ask her what's wrong. I sighed I guess I'll do it in Bio….

After Bio the same thing happened.

Great, she is completely ignoring me.

I sighed and decided to just go to English.

English was boring, we didn't do anything actually. Paul just made us do some individual project and some assignment that I'll probably never do.

Then came P.E. I was determined to talk to Annabeth now or after school. I just need to talk to her. I really don't want an angry girlfriend at my case. I mean, who would.

When I got to the gym, I noticed most of the people were already there. They were sitting at the benches, waiting for coach. I also noticed Annabeth in the front row. Clever girl. There were no empty seats near her.

"Yo, Perce!" someone said behind me. I turned around and saw the guys motioning me to come sit with them at the last rows of the benches. I walked towards them with a smile.

"Hey!" I said as I sat next to Alex and Zach.

"Yo, man. So… why are you here exactly..?"Max said. Mark and Alex laughed.

"He meant, why are you here and why are you not with your girlfriend dude."Zach said when he noticed my confused expression.

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong man, but.. dude, your chick is HOT!" Alex said.

"Yeah, maybe he got that when he saw that almost all male population of this class is surrounding her, dufis!" Max retorted.

"WHAT!" I said as I looked at Annabeth. He was right. Most of the guys in this class is surrounding her. I got a bit angry at this. And again someone has to notice.

"Dude, chill, man!" Zach said chuckling a bit while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well anyway, if you need an explanation why I'm not there…" I finished my sentenced, gesturing to the occupied seats near Annabeth. Luckily they got the message.

"Oh…" they said.

"Percy, I'm not really that good with girls but-" Mark said but was cut off by Alex.

"Dude, you're not good at all." Alex said laughing. Mark glared at him and continued.

"BUT, I think she's mad at you or something."he said looking at me.

"yeah, man. Marky's right. First, the lunch table thing. And now, this. She's avoiding you man."Alex said putting an arm around me that I shrugged off. Mark glared at him at the mention of his old nickname.(long story).

"Mmmhmm, you need to talk to her man." Zach said agreeing.

"I am..later." I said defending myself.

"I am later…" Max said mimicking me with his arms dangling like a puppet. I glared at him while the others laugh.

"Hey, guys what's so funny." Someone said. We all looked up to see Jessica. Then the guys turned quiet and an awkward air surrounded us. I really didn't know why they didn't like Jess.

"Nothing. So you're here too?" I said smiling at her. She nodded smiling.

"Unfortunately" the guys mumbled.

-LINE BREAK-

After P.E. I quickly arranged my stuff and put my other stuffs at my locker and ran to Annabeth's locker.

When I got there she wasn't there yet. Perfect.

I waited for her, and when I saw her coming towards her locker. I stood straight. Then she saw me. Mumbled something but just continued walking towards her locker completely ignoring me.

"Hey, wise girl." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Hey" she mumbled not even looking at me. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said. She closed her locker and looked at me with crossed arms.

"Sorry about what?" she said looking at me with those intimidating eyes.

"Ummm… well, you were ignoring me, so I thought that you were angry at me…"I said.

"Oh my gods, Percy. You're saying sorry, and you don't even know why..?!" she said with an annoyed expression.

"Well if you just say what I did wrong, then I would know!" I said. Some students were eyeing us. Annabeth just shook her head.

"Well, tough luck, 'cuz I'm not gonna. Here's a clue; you forgot." She said then walked away while I just stood there staring at her. I sighed and leaned against the lockers.

_What! What'd I forgot? Normally, people say that when your girlfriend's mad and said you 'forgot' something, it's because you forgot your anniversary. But no, it's not our anniversary. It's not my birthday, so it's not our anniversary! UUGGGHHH! She is never going to make things easy for me, is she? She probably never will. _I sighed_. _

_Anyway, I didn't get why she's so mad at. I mean, nothing's wrong with our relationship. I mean, we go to dates from time to time. We kiss more than we should, too. I mean, we always kiss when we go away from each other. So, what's the pro- Wait!_

Oh, shit!

I quickly ran out of the school.

"Hey man, watch it!" some students said when I bumped into them.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry!" I called back but I didn't stop running.

"Yo, Perce! Where ya goin?" someone said. I think it was Alex. Hhmmm

I finally saw Annabeth. Yes! She was at the starbucks nearest to the school. She was going out. I quickened my pace and finally got near her.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. She stopped and looked for the voice. Finally, she spotted me. She sighed and shook her head then began to walk away again but I caught her arm.

"What, Percy?" she said. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Forgive me?" I whispered in her hair. She didn't make any movement to get off me so that's a good sign.

"about what?" she murmured.

"about forgetting to kiss you when I went to swimming with Jessica." I whispered in her hair.

"mmmmm" she said.

"I just forgot, really. I'm sorry."

"You never forgot that before." She said looking at the ground. I sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I also saw you with your arm around her at lunch." She whispered.

"Oh, you did. Well, she was getting annoyed. I always do that to my friends and you know that Annabeth." I said pulling away from our embrace and looking at her. Though, she avoided eye contact.

"mmmmm.." she said as she fidgeted with her hands still looking down. I sighed. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at me.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked. She shrugged.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and met me halfway. When our lips contacted, it was like there were fireworks and sparks. I know cheesy, right. But it was true. I don't know how but even if this wasn't our first kiss, it still felt the same.

It was still the best kiss ever.

-DONE-

**Sorry I uploaded very late! Also I'm sorry for the wrong grammar, language, spelling and other stuff. Sorry short chapter!**

**Anyway, suggest, comment, ask, and say anything you want!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Y.M.**


	7. Chapter 7- plans and lunch talks

**Thanks for the Amazing reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**chapter 7**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

Yesterday, Percy apologized to me. And I promised him that I'm going to sit with them at lunch today. Them, meaning; the guys, him, and Jessica…

I sighed. Maybe Jessica isn't that bad, right? I mean, she sure was nice to me yesterday…

I shook my head, and continued to walk down the hall of Goode. I came earlier than usual, because, well, I really don't know. Even Helen wasn't up yet, when I woke. And its _Helen!_

I was a bit glad that not much people are looking/staring/whispering at me now. I don't know why they do that, though. And I was glad that I came early because not much people are here at all. So, yeah…..

I walked to my locker and opened it. I took out my books and—wait, I have homeroom at first period. Why in the world did I took out my books. I mean, is there an assignment? No. a test? No. a seatwork? No!

UGGHHH! I'm going crazy.. I sighed. Maybe it's just the lack of energy of this school. It's just so different. I mean, normally, it's so full of life. But now.. it's like a zombie liar. It's like Warm Bodies without Nicholas Hault.

Anyway, I opened my locker again, and put my books back. Then I closed it again. And I sighed, again.

UUGHGHH! I'm so hating it here. Stupid ADHD. Then an idea came to my mind. Since Percy didn't give me a tour and I didn't got the tour with Macy cause I was with Percy, why not explore the 'legendary' Goode High, right. And so it begins.

I explored Goode High for a while. I found an abandoned outdoor pool at the back of the school. It's locked so I didn't get in, but I did saw something moving and then I took out my dagger but when it came out of it's hiding place it was just a raccoon. It was still weird you know. I mean why is a raccoon at Goode High's outdoor, abandoned pool?

I also found a really dark hallway and it's doors were all locked, except for one. I decided NOT to go in.

I know, I know. Annabeth Chase, heroine of Olympus, defeated Arachne, also architect of Olympus, owner of Daedalus' laptop, afraid of a dark hallway with only one door open?!

Well, hardiharhar. You try going to an abandoned hallway with only one door open and only the gods know what's in it. I still have my arachnophobia. There is definitely spiders there, if it's abandoned, dark, creepy. Use your logic.

Anyway I was still exploring Goode, when my cell phone beeped. I know what you're thinking.

A cell phone?! Aren't demigods not allowed to use cell phone because it attracts monsters?! Why are you using a cell phone then? I thought you're smarter, than that?!

Well, first, when we defeated Gaea, it became less dangerous for the demigods and other mythical creatures. Second, we're getting older and our demigod sent is getting fainter by the second. And third, as long as we only send text's it's not much of a trouble. And even if we called each other it still won't trouble us. so… there's your explanation.

Anyway, my cell phone beeped, meaning there's a text message. I took it out of my back pocket and read the id sender.

_Percy-Seaweed Brain-Jackson_. It said. I clicked view and read the message.

(_Percy- Italics_, Annabeth-Underlined)

_Hey wise girl, where you at? I'm here by your locker._

_-Percy-Seaweed Brain-Jackson_

I'm exploring. I'll go there now, w8 4 me.

-Annabeth-Wise Girl-Chase

_Cool, sure I'll w8. Luv ya babe. See ya._

_-Percy-seaweed Brain-Jackson_

I'm not even going to lie. My stomach fluttered when I read his last reply. Hahahaha, that rhymes. Anyway, I felt myself smile and act like an Aphrodite girl. I swear, no one can do that to me, except for Percy.

I received few glances from passing students and I quickly stopped and I felt myself blush. Then I awkwardly walked away from that hall and towards to my locker.

I saw Percy leaning at my locker and looking down at his cell phone. I decide to scare him, since he is _so_ focused on his cell phone…

I quietly crept towards him. When I was across from him, I leaned down a bit then, in one quick motion, I put my hands on his wrists, pull them down and yelled

"BOO!"

"AAHHHHH!" he yelled. Then I started cracking up.

"Hahaha-you should've-haha-senn your-hahaha-face-hahahhah" I said between laughs. He glared at me. But I know it wasn't real. I stopped laughing and looked at him pouting. "is wittle Seaweed Bwain mwaad?.." I said with an innocent child accent.

"Yes.." he said crossing his arms, pouting. I smiled.

He looks so cute, when he does that! Eeeeee! _Whoa, I seriously need to get away from those Aphrodite chicks._

"Well, is there anything that I can do about it?" I said in my innocent child-ish, though. He smiled.

"Actually, there is." He said, smiling mischievously. I smiled back at him.

"Oh yeah.." I said stepping closer to him as he stepped closer as well.

"mmhhmm" he said when we were face to face. he leaned down while caressing my cheek. Then we kissed.

It was sweet at first, then became more passionate. My back was against the lockers and Percy's hands were touching the lockers at either side of my head, while my arms were around his neck.

I guess we were like that for a while cause we heard snickering and coughing. We pulled away from our..umm.. make-out session?

We looked towards the sounds and saw Percy's friends. We both blushed and looked down.

"Hey, guys."Percy said awkwardly and grudgingly. Hmm, wonder why… I looked up and saw Percy glaring at them.

"Hey, Perce!" they said with smiles that could beat the Hermes cabin's.

"Hey" I said smiling at them.

"Ah, Annabeth. What a fine morning to see you."Alex said with a british/scotish accent.

"mmmhhhmm" I replied looking at him weirdly.

"Just ignore him, Annabeth" the other guys said.

"it's good to see you."Zach said smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah, cause yesterday _someone_ took a seat with Tristan." Max said. Zach nudge him. Hard. While Mark looked wide-eyed at him and Alex glared.

-LINE BREAK-

At homeroom, I just helped Percy with his English assignment. By assignment, meaning: questions from basic English and small projects. And by help, meaning: do.

At architecture, we just discussed how to use the correct tools and such as to make our building presentable and perfect.

At art, we painted with partners. Luckily, my partner was Macy.

"Hey." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, sunshine. Why, so happy?" I said as she took a seat next to me, and facing our easel.

"Mmm. What do you mean?" she said looking at me confused. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, you're more smiley, today. And your voice is more….happy." I said as took a brush and palette, and started to mix the colors of the paint.

"hhmm. I don't know. Anyway, what do you wanna paint?" she said as took a brush and palette and started to mix colors. I thought for a second.

"I don't know. Nature? You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's start." She said.

-LINE BREAK-

When we finished, I stood up and took a step back to look at our painting. I don't want and don't mean to brag, but.. OUR PAINTING'S AWESOME. I smiled.

"I think, we did well." I said as tilt my head to the side then nodded. She looked at me wide-eyed, and I started to panic inside. Why was she looking at me like that. Is there a spider on my head? Oh My Gods what is there Is a spider on my head.

"Well? You think this is Well?!" she said a bit too loud for my tatse. Why? What's wrong with it? Is it not good for her? Is it ugly for her? "You're insane! This is well?! THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS THE BEST PAINTING I HAVE EVR SEEN IN MY LIFE!" phew.. that's good, except she practically screamed at me causing the other students and teacher to look at us.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" some kid said at my left.

"It's it's magical!" some kid said at my right.

"It's perfect for the school display!" the teacher said, walking towards us and lifting the canvas.

"Oh, I have to take a picture and put it in the school news paper!" a girl with red long hair said.

"Umm.. " I said.

"Sure!"Macy said smiling. I guess she really likes painting.

After … all that at art class. Macy and I walked out together.

"So, I guess you really like art, huh?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh yeah. Me and my sister do. She's more.. addicted than I am, though." She said.

"Oh. Wait, you have a sister?!" I was surprised. She never mentioned it before.

"Yeah, her name is Erica. You should meet her. Oh! I have an idea! Let's do a sleepover at my house! Saturday! You good with that?" she asked. Hmm a sleepover, why not?

"Yeah, sure I'd love to come! I don't have any plans anyway. So, why not." I said. She smiled.

"Great! I'll ask the others! See ya!" she said then walked towards the others.

I sighed. I can't wait for the weekend.

"Annabeth!" someone called behind me. I turned around and saw Percy gesturing me to come there. I smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey!" I said as I sat down next to Percy. He immediately snaked his arms around my waist. I pecked him quickly leaving him frowning when i pulled away.

"Hey guys!" a familiar, feminine voice said.

"Hey, Jessica" the guys mumbled, bored. Jessica sat down across Percy and I.

"Hey!" I said trying to be friendly.

"Hi!" she said looking at me. She didn't even glanced at Percy. I thought she liked Percy. Well, not exactly 'thought', more like had a suspicion. Hhmm, maybe I was wrong.

"Hey, Jessica!:" Percy said smiling.

"Hey, Perce!" she said looking at him then her attention turned back to her lunch.

After a minute or so…

"So, where'd you guys meet?" Jessica asked looking at me and Percy.

"At camp." We said in unison. I noticed the guys looking at us. I guess they were also curious.

"Really? Wow I think I wanna go to this 'famous' camp of yours" Mark mumbled.

"Yeah, Perce. You sure talk about it much. Can we go?" Jessica said.

"Umm.. well. We.. I …aaa" Percy stuttered. Lucky for him I was here.

"What he meant is that, our camp is only for kids with dyslexia and ADHD." I said. Percy gave me a thankful look.

"Oooohhh…" they mumbled.

"So, how long do you guys know each other." Jessica asked. I looked at her. I mean, why does she want to know. I guess she noticed my hesitation. "You know, we're friends and friends like to know about stuff, right? Why, if I got to a personal question or anything like that, I'm so sorry… I do that sometimes. Sorry, I'm what you could say a gossip girl. You know, being a head- well, ex-head cheerleader and stuff, you know I sorta got used t gossip sorry." She said looking sorry. I'm impressed, she said all that in one breath? Wow.

"Oh, no. it's not personal or stuff. It's just I have.. um.. trust issue's if you could say that." I said. "Anyway, a cheer leader huh?"

"Yeah, I was. But now I'm in the swim team!" she said. "So, it's okay, if I ask how long?"

"oh, yeah." I said smiling. I think could trust her.."me and Percy met when we were twelve."

"Really? That's a long time." She said. i nodded. "how long have you been dating, then?"

"we started dating when we were sixteen." I said. Percy tightened his grip on my hand, I looked up at him to see him smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Oh…" she said.

"Then how did you guys start dating" Mark said. "I mean, Percy said you were his best friend. How did you guys, you know, noticed or start to have feeling towards each other?"

"Well, we knew we had the same feelings towards each other at Percy's birthday." I said.

"Oh, how?" Max said. Is our love life _that _interesting?

"Well, he was sit-" I started to say but Percy gripped my hand tight. I looked up at him. "what" I asked.

"That's only for us." he said then winked. I blushed at that while smiling

"Fine then, keep your little secret." The guys said. Grumbling.

"boys. So immature." Jessica and I sad at the same time. Then we looked at each other then laughed.

Hmm, I guess she can be a good friend of mine.

I smiled at her. And she smiled back.

-DONE-

**Sorry, I didn't update yesterday guys. I really am. And I know this is still quite short compared to the first chapter, but it's longer than the other ones, right? I'm really sorry.**

**I also have news to tell you. I think I can't update tomorrow, because we're going to a water park that I've been wanting to go to for quite a time, now and it's really far away from home. So, I don't think I can update.**

**But, on the bright side I'll make two chapters the next day or something like that. I'll make it up to you. That's for sure. I don't know how, though. But I'll think of something.**

**Anyway, sorry for wrong grammar and stuff.**

**To: thenumber1percyjacksonmegafan**

**Did you see your name up there? You're going to be Macy's little sister if that's okay. And apparently, you love painting. (sorry, if you don't) oh, and is 14 you're age? It's your age right?**

**Anyway, you'll be staring on the next chapter or the next next chapter. Umm.. just to be sure, you'll be staring on the chapter of the sleepover. It'll come up soon.**

**-Y.M.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, sorry I disappointed you or something. You know, for not being able to update and if this chapter sucks. Sorry. **

**Just hang in there. i promise I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry.**

**WOW long author's note.**

**Anyway, comment, suggest, ask, write anything you want.**

**I'm sorry and I'll see you all soon!...**

**-Y.M.**


	8. Chapter 8-Giggles!

**Thanks for the understanding and fantastic reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

When we finished our lunches, we decided we should go to our classes. We said goodbye to the guys and walked towards our room. And by 'we' meaning- Jessica, Annabeth and I.

Jessica and Annabeth were still chatting about stuff that girls chat about. I wasn't listening, though. I was just looking at them. I was beyond happy. They were getting along. My girlfriend and my best friend.

All I know is that I'm happy and lucky to have them being friends. I mean the worst it can get is them being enemies. And even if being just friends is what I get, I'll take it anytime.

When we got there, we took our seats at the middle row of the class. They were still talking so Annabeth and Jessica sat down next to each other. In a classroom there is three isles. Jessica sat in the first, Annabeth in the second because you know, she likes learning and wants to get a better view, and I sat next to Annabeth in the third row.

In less than a minute, the teacher walked in and immediately started the lesson. Talk about lame.

The whole time I wasn't listening. Well, I only listened to the important stuff like we're going to have a test on Monday, we're having a project next week and we need to pair up, we have an assignment that dues on Friday, and my favorite part: how Annabeth always corrects the teacher and always wins the argument.

When the bell rang, Annabeth and I said goodbye to Jess and walked towards Bio.

"So, wanna be my partner for the project?" I asked.

"_No_" Annabeth said sarcastically. "DUH!" she said shoving me by the elbow. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, Annabeth, Percy!" someone shouted behind us, then Macy came to view and slowed down when she reached us. "Hey."

"Hey Mace." Annabeth said cheerfully.

"Hi" I said. She smiled at me then turned back to Annabeth.

"So, you're coming right?" she asked Annabeth. What's that about? Hhmmm..

"Yeah, of course, I am!" Annabeth said smiling.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I said as open the door for them. I almost forgot that Macy was in this class too.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Macy invited me to her house for a sleepover at Saturday." She said sitting down and smiling widely.

I could see twinkles in her eyes. That only happens when she's happy. I know she is. She never had a sleepover in her life. She always wanted to, though. She wanted to try being a normal teenager, and apparently, having a sleepover counts.

I smiled at her. And leaned over to her, since I was seated next to her.

"Well, I'm happy for you babe." I said kissing her cheek. She smiled at me. I then leaned back at my seat, smiling at her. Apparently our little 'moment' just_ have_ to end.

The teacher came in and started the attendance.

And like History, I also didn't listen to Bio. Then came English and I also didn't listen.

At the end of Paul's class, he said that we should give our assignment now. Everyone started to line up at Paul's table, give their work, and then leave the classroom.

Then it was my turn. I gave my work to Paul. He took it then looked at it for a moment. Hr then looked at me.

"Impressive." He said as he placed it on top of the pile of homeworks. "Annabeth?" he asked, but I know he knows the answers. I replied with a wide sheepish grin.

He shook his head while chuckling.

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy." He mumbled. I chuckled.

"Bye, Paul" I said as I walked out the door, making my way towards P.E.

"Hey, Percy." A girl said. Umm.. Sandra, I think, her name is. She is one of Jessica's friends. You know, (cheerleaders).

"Hey, Sandra." I said smiling. I then continued towards gym. I could hear her giggle. UUGGHHH.. why does cheerleaders do that!

She was..well.. a bit of my .. stalker. I mean, she was always stalking me. Like, she was one of those girls who stalk me. I swear, there's not one day they didn't follow me around school campus. And the giggling. Oh, the giggling! I really wanted to shout at them when they do that. I normally don't mind, but when the giggling began, my mind wanted to blow up. I mean, who would want to hear lots of 'hehehehehehehhehehe' ALL DAY! UGHH.

I was happy because they didn't even follow me this past few days. Hades, I didn't even see them. I sighed.

I opened the door of the gym and saw a familiar blonde sitting alone in the far corner of the benches, reading a book.

I smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey." I said when I was near earshot. Annabeth looked up from her book. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey." She said kissing my cheek, when I sat next to her. I shook my head and kissed her on the lips. I could feel her smile against the kiss, then kissed back.

"Guys, stop it with the eating your faces. It's really gross!"someone said behind us.

We looked back and saw Alex and Mark.

"hey, guys." We said. They took a seat and we waited till all of us are here, in comfortable silence.

Not long, we were complete. Zach and Max sat beside Alex behind us, and Jessica sat next to Annabeth.

Then the coach came and said that we will have the 'worst and boring day' today, because we were only gonna measure for our new P.E. clothes.

The news received some cheers, some grunts, and some lazy nods.

-LINE BREAK-

I was at my locker throwing my stuff that I didn't need in the locker quickly, because I told Annabeth that I'd take her home.

We parted ways because her locker was at the other hallway. So, I told her to wait for me.

I then arranged the things I needed later in my bag. When I was finished I took off and walked my way towards Annabeth's locker.

On the way there, I felt myself get thirsty so I stopped by the fountain.

I gulped down the cold refreshing water, loving the feeling when I heard familiar noises that I hate so much.

GIGGLES!

_UUGGHH! _I mentally screamed. Sure enough, three girls who I know that was few of the stalkers were across the hall looking at me, giggling.

I sighed. I smiled at them cause I didn't want to be rude then quickly walked away. Not before hearing the torturous giggles.

_UUGGHH!_

When I was at Annabeth's locker I saw her talking to Kyle. _Great._

"Annabeth?" I said trying to get her attention from behind her, and succeeding.

-DONE-

**Hey, so here it is.**

**And **

**To **Animelover4ever1999:

**I know that now, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. I'm really sorry about that. **

**But Athena can hold grudges too right? I mean, she and Poseidon are enemies still, even though it's been centuries that 'medusa' thing happened right.**

**Still I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry about that. I really am.**

**-Y.M.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling, and other wrong things.**

**And thank you for your understanding. I love your reviews.**

**And don't worry, I'm not gonna make Percabeth break-up. Fight? Maybe. But break-up? Hades to the NO.**

**i'm gonna update later. i promise. i'm just gonna watch a movie with my family then i'm gonna go back and update.**

**Anyway, suggest, comment, ask, write anything you want.**

**See ya**

**-Y.M.**


	9. Chapter 9- flashback and boring thursday

**Thanks for the Amazing reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**chapter 9**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

It was Thursday, and I just can't wait for my date with Percy tomorrow. EEEEPPP!

Oh. My. Gods. Did I just say 'EEEEPP!' ?! I really did need to get away from those Aphrodite girls.

Anyway, I was getting ready for today wishing that today won't have an 'eventful' school dismissal like yesterday.

Let me tell you what happened.

_-flashback-_

_ I was at my locker waiting for Percy, because he told me that he'd give me a ride home._

_ We separated because his locker was at the other hallway. So, I just waited for him until he comes._

"_Hey, babe." A voice said behind me. _

_ At first, I thought that it was Percy, but then I noticed that the voice isn't Percy's._

_ I turned around and saw that guy from my first day._

"_What in the world are you doing here?" I growled rudely. he smiled._

WHAT THE HADES! WHO FREAKIN' SMILES WHEN SOMEONE JUST ASKS YOU A RUDE QUESTION?!

"_C'mon babe, let's ditch this hell hole." He said as he put a hand on my hip. I glared at his hand, then at him._

"_First, you can't 'ditch' this 'hell hole' when it's already dismissal. And second," I took his hand and shoved it away from my hip. "I am not your _'babe'_."_

"_C'mon, don't be like that." He said. "I know you want me."_

"_Look, John-" I said but was cut off by him._

"_Jake" he said._

"_Whatever." I said. "Look, Jake, the only thing I want from you is, for you to GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."_

_ I could hear some students 'oohed'. I looked around and saw a crowd of students forming. _

_ Really? Is there a place I can go in this school without a crowd watching?! I mean, don't they know the word 'privacy'. Gods, why does Goode High have to be one of those schools where 'stereotypical' is 'reality'. UGGGHHH!_

_ Jake opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice._

"_Listen to the lady, Davis." He said. "Go. Away."_

_ Jake glared behind me, then rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever" he huffed. Then he turned to me. "this isn't over." He said while pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Then I'll treasure it while it lasts." I said with a smile._

_ He glared then turned around and walked away._

"_BYE!" I called out._

"_What! Don't you have things to do!" my friend said-more like shouted- at the crowd from behind me. The crowd then dissolved mumbling some things I didn't catch._

"_Thank you, very much." I said as I turned around to face Kyle._

"_No, prob." He said smiling. "I heard that Macy's having a sleepover. You comin'?"_

"_Yeah, I am." I said. He opened his mouth to ay something, but was cut off._

"_Annabeth?" it said._

_ I turned around and smiled._

"_Hey, Perce." Is aid as I pecked him on the lips. He smiled at me and then turned to Kyle with a cold stare._

"_Tristan." He said without any emotion in his voice, as he nodded at him._

"_Jackson." Kyle said with the same tone and nodded back at him._

"_What're you doing here." Percy said. But now his voice was filled with protectiveness and anger._

_ Oh no. _

_ Kyle opened his mouth to say something but I didn't let him, instead I spoke for him._

"_Kyle was just helping me." I told Percy looking at him. He looked at me. By his expression, he was asking me to continue. "You see, John.-"_

"_Jake."Kyle corrected. Percy looked at him. "Jake Davis."_

"_Yeah, what he said." I continued. "You see, Jake was here earlier and he wouldn't leave, then Kyle came and made him leave." _

_Percy nodded then turned and looked at Kyle._

"_Thank you." He said firmly, but you could tell he was really telling the truth and he wasn't forcing anything._

"_Welcome." Kyle said. Then he turned to me. "I'll go now. I'll see you Beth."_

"_don't call me that." I said. He smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you Kyle."_

_ He smiled at me one last time, then nodded Percy goodbye, then he turned around and walked away._

_ Percy then turned to me._

"_Let's go?" he asked._

"_Let's." I said. Then we walked out of Goode together. The whole time he had his arm around my shoulders and my head resting on his shoulder._

_ The whole ride we didn't say anything, except when I told him the directions._

_ The ride to our apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Like I said, we didn't say anything. So, when we pulled up at our yard. I immediately broke the silence._

"_Percy, why are you sad?" I asked, even though, I know why._

"_I'm not." He said looking at the steering wheel of his car. I sighed._

"_Persues don't you dare lie to me." I said. He looked at me._

"_What did Kyle said?" he asked looking at me in the eyes._

"_Don't you believe me?" I asked, my voice dripping with sadness and hurt. "he just helped me."_

"_I do believe you." He said. Then he looked at the steering wheel again. "it's just…"_

"_Percy." I said touching his hand. He still didn't looked at me. "Babe.." I said in that special voice that he loved._

_ He sighed and looked at me. I smiled._

_ I knew that he loved that voice. And it's a fact that he loved it when I called him 'babe'._

_ I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. It was urgent, hard, but it still held love._

_ When we pulled away, we pulled away with a smile plastered on our faces._

"_Believe me?" I asked. He nodded still smiling._

"_So.. we're still on in Friday?" he asked._

"_Of course, we are Seaweed Brain!" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_ He smiled widely._

"_Hey, I gotta go. I need to help Helen with some stuff." I said as I went out of the car standing up._

_ But before I can even step a single step. Percy took my arm, yanked me, and kissed me. He then let go of me._

"_Bye Wise Girl." He said smiling._

"_Bye Seaweed Brain." I said also smiling._

" _I love you." He said._

"_I love you too." I said. Then I stood up straight and stepped back. _

_He waved me goodbye and left._

_-End of Flashback-_

Anyway, I finished getting ready, and said goodbye to Helen. I wasn't hungry and I wasn't in the mood to eat anything. So, why eat, right?

I sighed and began my walk towards school.

-LINE BREAK-

I won't even bother to tell you details. Thursday was the most boring day of my first very eventful week.

Well, at least my wish was granted.

Oh damn it. I wish I never wished that wish.

Nothing happened really. Well, nothing eventful.

At homeroom, I just spent my time with Percy. Finishing his unfinished homework and such as.

At architecture we just copied a picture of a building with the correct materials.

At art, we also copied a picture of a paradise.

"Hey, Annabeth." Macy said when I was done. I turned my head to look at her. " I asked Jamie but she said she's doing something with her mother at Saturday. So, it's just you and me."

"Oh, okay." I said with a smile.

Then the bell rang.

"Anyway I'll see you Mace." I said as I get up and pass my 'art' to the teacher and walked out of the room.

At lunch we just ate with max and Alex going on about Jokes, and Jessica asking questions about us once in a while.

At History, the teacher said we should just discuss the project with our partners.

At Bio we just learned landforms and water forms. Talk about grade school. Bore…

At Math we just studied trigonometry.

At P.E. we played ping pong in pairs.

Then at dismissal, Luckily no one bothered me as I waited for Percy.

Percy said that he'll ride me home again.

When we got home, we said our farewells and hw left.

I know, I know. Dang, Annabeth. You're very descriptive. I mean, that was a great day you had there. thanks for telling us in details!

Well, I know that it wasn't that descriptive. But, come on. My Thursday was a BORE!

At least, it was to me. Hhmm… maybe that's just what happens when you're excited the next day?

And boy, was I excited. Tomorrow is Percy's and mine first date since we were at camp.

Hades yeah, I'm excited. Super, super, very, very, very excited, that is. I just don't show it well.

Anyway, Eeeeep I'm so excited.

_I wonder what I should wear. OMG! Helen just bought me a cute top that goes well with my favorite jeans! I'm so going to wear that! OMG! I have no shoes to wear it with. This is a major disaster. Dear gods, what if it goes wrong. Oh No! it can't be wrong._

_WAIT! STOP! Breathe Annabeth! Do you even hear your self_. I told my self.

OH MY GODS! UGGHHHH! Damn Aphrodite girls!

-DONE-

**So how was it?**

**Sorry if it's a shitty chapter.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, and such as.**

**The next chapter will be their date. Then the next will be the sleepover. I think. It really depends if their date will be long and if it's going to have a part two. So…**

**Anyway, suggest, ask, comment, and write anything you like.**

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**And to Jessica/Me:**

**I'm sorry but I can't promise that. Just think of her as Jess (Percy's nickname for her). Maybe if you think Jessica as Jess, maybe it won't be that bad or insulting.**

**Also to all the girls who are named Jessica, I'm not insulting you or anything. Sorry bout that, though. If I did insult you guys, I mean.**

**It was like random when I picked the name 'Jessica'.**

**Anyway, I need to sleep. HAHAHA!**

**See ya!**

**-Y.M.**


	10. Chapter 10-Date Night

**Thanks for the understanding and fantastic reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today's Friday; the day of our date.

I showered quickly, dressed myself, then ran down the stairs.

"Hi, Percy. Why so early, honey?" mom said when I entered the kitchen.

"What? Now, I can't even wake up early?" I defended. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "fine." I sighed. "I, have a date." I finished proudly.

"Really? Where are you taking Annabeth?" she asked leaning against the table.

Somehow, I knew this would happen. She loved Annabeth. She thinks Annabeth is responsible, intelligent, fun, beautiful, etc. let's just say that she thinks Annabeth is perfect; she thinks Annabeth is the best girlfriend I could ask for. And you know what?

She's right.

Annabeth is the best.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." I said smiling as I sat down and prepared myself a bowl of cereal.

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Sally who are you talking to- Percy?"

I turned around and saw Paul wearing his normal attire, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, hey Paul." I said then continued to eat my cereal.

"P-Percy, W-What are you doing up, already?" he asked.

"C'mon, I can wake up anytime I want!" I defended in a whiny voice. "it's not even that early!"

"Okay…" he said then looked at mom for an explanation. She just chuckled.

"Percy has a date with Annabeth." Mom told him. He nodded.

"You're not ditching school are you?" he asked me as he opened the fridge and took out the milk.

"Course not!" I said. "I'm also gonna ride her to school. So..bye."I said as I stood up and took my bag.

"okay, bye baby." Mom said as she walked towards me and pecked my cheek.

"I'll see you later at school, Percy." Paul called.

"Kay, Paul. Bye mom." I said, then took off.

-LINE BREAK-

I was in my car, outside of Annabeth's apartment waiting for her to come out.

She didn't know that I'd be getting her to school, so when she came out of the apartment and saw me…

"P-Percy?" she asked stunned, walking towards my car.

"Hey, babe." I said as I walked towards her and pecking her lips.

"What in the world are you doing here!?" she said/asked smiling. "And, especially, what in the world are you doing up so early?"

*facepalm* (mentally, though)

"Really?! Why does everybody ask that! I can wake up anytime I want!" I yelled, facing the sky with closed eyes, and pinching the bridge of my nose. I sighed. "fine, I'll go now if you don't want me here…." I said, sighing and slumping my shoulders.

"No, no, no." Annabeth said as she took my arm. "it's just that, you know, you don't normally wake up early."

I smiled.

"m'lady." I said as I opened the shot gun door of my car gesturing her to get in.

"Why, thank you kind sir." she said, then she sat in her seat. I then closed her door, and walked to my side and got in.

-LINE BREAK-

I parked my car and started to get out when Annabeth took hold of my arm, yanked me closer to her, and kissed me. Hard.

I was shocked at first, but then kissed back harder.

A bit later, Annabeth pulled away and smiled.

"That was for giving me a ride to school." She said then went out of my car and walked towards the school entrance. Leaving me dumbfounded.

I was just sitting there staring at where she was a moment ago, blinking.

When I did snapped out of it, I got out of the car, locked it, and followed Annabeth.

-LINE BREAK-

School went by fast. Which I am very thankful to, I might add.

At homeroom, Annabeth and I studied for our test and talked about nonsense.

At marine biology, we just studied something I didn't listen to. Because 0ne, I was excited about our date. Two, our date was all I can think about. And three, I already knew what they were talking about anyway.

At swimming, we just swam. Duh!. We also found out if we got the team. I did by the way. Team A, leader.

At lunch, we— Wait. Stop. I'm not even going to bore you with my day.

Okay, let's just say that my day was normal-ish.

I think I passed my assignment in History. By the help of Annabeth, of course. The rest of the day was normal. At P.E., we just jogged and raced. I won, Annabeth-second. Tristan-third.

And then comes the part we've all been waiting for,

My date with Annabeth.

Let me tell you what happened.

After school, I rode Annabeth to her house. Err….apartment.

"Hey, babe I'll be coming over around 4:00" I told Annabeth when we pulled up at Annabeth's yard.

"kay." Annabeth said as she took her seatbelt off.

"Oh, babe. Bring a jacket. We're gonna go to a movie." I said with a smile.

"sure. Bye, Perce." She said then pecked my lips. "What are we watching?"

"Anything, you'd like." I said. She smiled.

"I can't wait." She said. She got out of the car, walked towards the door, gave me one last smile, and walked in her house closing the door behind her.

After that, I quickly went to my house. I was surprised that I didn't get a speeding ticket. Or was lectured by a police. I mean, I was driving like my life depended on it.

Anyway, when I got home….

"Percy, is that you?" mom said as I closed the door with a loud 'bang' and ran up stairs to my bedroom.

"Yeah, mom!" I called out as I throw my clothes at my bed, trying to find an 'appropriate' outfit to where we're going.

When I found an 'okay' outfit, I threw them at my chair near my computer and then went to the bathroom and showered quickly.

When I got out of the shower, I tried my clothes on. It fitted perfectly on me.

I was wearing a blue v-neck and a green hoodie under a grey leather jacket, black jeans, and I just wore my snickers.

I don't mean to brag or anything like that, but I gotta admit, I do look pretty good.

I looked at the clock to see what time it is. I didn't get it at first due to my dyslexia. But when I did, it said, 3:32

Great, I only have 58 minutes left. So, that's gotta be enough time for me to make sure everything's alright and get there on time, right? Yeah, it is.

I did a mental check list.

Wallet? In my pocket. Money? In my wallet. Tickets?...

I looked at my wallet, but the tickets were not there. It wasn't in my back pocket, either.

I started to panic. If that damned thing was lost- Oh, wait, there it is.

The tickets were sitting at my nightstand. I sighed of relief. I took them and put them in my wallet, and then I put my wallet inside my left pocket. (The right pocket was for riptide.)

I looked at the clock, again and saw that it was already 3:45. I looked at the mirror, one last, time, and smiled in satisfactory.

I then went down the stairs to leave and say goodbye to my mom.

"Wow, Percy!" the voice of my mom said behind me. I turned around to see her smiling widely at me. I opened my arms as if to say 'well, what can I say. I'm a sucker for good looks.'

"hey, mom." I said smiling. "So, what do you think?" I said as gestured to myself.

"Well, I can say you cleaned up nicely." She said. I crossed my arms and looked at her as if saying 'c'mon you could do better than that'. She then smiled "Oh, my baby's so grown up. You look so handsome, Percy."

I came towards her and hugged her with a smile.

"Hey, mom, I need to go now. I'll see you later." I whispered in her ear. I then pulled away.

"Wait, Percy. Let me take a picture." She said.

"no, mom. I'm gonna be late. Bye." I said, then dashed off out of the house to my car.

-LINE BREAK-

When I got to Annabeth's apartment, it was exactly 4:00. I went out of my car and went to the front door.

I knocked on it three times, before Helen opened the door.

"Oh, hi Percy. Nice to meet you, again." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, mrs. Chase." I said, politely. "is Annabeth ready?"

"Oh, yes. She's coming down right now. Do you want to come in, first?" she asked kindly.

"NO NEED!" the voice of Annabeth shouted. I saw her running down stairs and running to the door. "I'M HERE!"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, then." Helen said. "Don't be out too late."

"Yes, ." "Yes, Helen." We said in unison. Helen smiled at us then closed the door, leaving me and Annabeth.

I got a better look at Annabeth. Only one word could describe her: WOW. She was wearing a red and white striped top that has a little red ribbon in the middle, under her chest and the straps of it was tied around her neck. She was wearing blue skinny jeans that compliments her legs, and she was wearing simple brown toms. Her hair was let down, and she was wearing minimal make-up.

It was jaw dropping, mouth watering, and eye popping. Finally I snapped out of it and was going to say something, when I saw her checking me out.

"Like what you see, Wisegirl?" I said with a smug smile. She looked up at me and blushed, crimson red. It was cute. But don't tell her that.

I chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" she said shoving passed me and walking towards my car. I laughed. "C'mon hurry!" she said gesturing me to come as she sat in the passenger seat.

-LINE BREAK-

When we got to our destination, I parked the car near it and told Annabeth to wait a second.

"Why?" she asked. I just smiled.

I got off the car, ran to her side, and opened the door for her.

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" she asked as she rolled her, but got off the car, anyway.

"What? You know, you like it." I teased her. She rolled her eyes, again, and shoved me lightly. "Well, c'mon! let's go!" I said as I dragged her to the entrance of the museum.

"Percy, what are we doing in the museum?" she asked, completely confused. "I thought we're going to watch a movie?"

"Later. We're gonna watch a movie _later_. But now…" I gave her the ticket.

She looked at me confused, then looked at the ticket. I smiled when her eyes widened. She looked at me in shocked and happiness.

"P-Percy. I-I don't know what to say." She said. I could see her eyes water. "Thank you" she said softly as a tear dropped from her eye. I wiped it away, smiling.

"Well, they hold this every year here. So, I thought, maybe you'd love it if you could come." I explained. She smiled, then kissed me.

I knew she'd be happy. She always wanted to go to an architecture convention. She dreamed about it since she was small. I'm lucky I even got tickets. This convention is for rich people and architects. The tickets were very hard to get. I'm just lucky that I know someone who works here. He was one of mom's friends when they were in high school and college. His name is George Flytes and he is more than happy to give me these tickets.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said as she dragged me to the front desk guy, who was taking the tickets.

-LINE BREAK-

After a while, we already saw 12 pieces of architecture in very, very, well detailed. And by 'we', I mean, Annabeth. And by 'saw', I mean, her blabbering about how great and wonderful they are.

"Look, Percy!" she said tugging my arm, for me to come closer to the drawing she was looking at. " this is magnificent, it almost looks like it was made by Daedalus himself!"

I smiled. I was happy, if she was happy.

After we finished looking at all the architecture drawings and such as, we were walking to my car eating a hotdog, with Annabeth blabbering.

"And did you see that other one with the columns and the circular stairs? I mean, it was like a Greek mansion mixed with the modern art and furniture. It was absolutely gorgeous!"I decided to stop her from there.

"like you." I said looking at her. I smiled when I saw her stop her blabbering and blushed, looking down, trying to hide the smile on her face. I saw it, anyway.

"You're awfully cheesy, today." She said, when her blush died down a bit.

"Well, what can I say, l'm one of those guys." I said. She looked at me confused. "You know, 'the whole package'." She still didn't get it. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, sweet, kind, powerful, romantic, hot…."

She got what I said and laughed.

"romantic?" she said. "more like cheesy." "and sweet, kind, powerful? I don't know." I fake frowned. She smiled. "but hot, you are." I smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "don't let that get to your ego." She said as she walked pass me, towards my car.

"Hey, babe! What ego?" I said as I followed her.

-LINE BREAK-

"Hey, babe, what do you want to watch?" I asked Annabeth.

We were at the movie counter and the lady was waiting for an answer.

"Umm.. well, I wanted to watch G.I. Joe. How 'bout that?" she said looking at the posters of the movies now showing.

"Sure." I said. I turned to the lady in the counter. "two tickets for G.I. Joe, please?"

She typed in her keyboard and then gave me two tickets for the movie, after I paid her.

We then went to the snack bar and fall in line.

"Wise Girl, why do you want to watch G.I. Joe, so badly?" I asked Annabeth while we took a step forward.

"hhmm.. nothing. I guess, it's just that Channing Tatum is HOT!" she said then took a step forward. I fake frowned. She chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, baby. You're hotter."

I smiled. Then we heard a cough.

"Your order, please?" the guy at the counter asked.

"One cheese popcorn-large, and two cokes." I told him. I looked at his nametag and saw his name was Jonathan.

"Coming right up, sir." 'Jonathan' said. I told Annabeth to sit first and wait for me.

I paid him and took our food. I saw Annabeth, sitting at one of those chairs with circular tables they have in snack bars. She was gesturing me to come over. And I did.

"Hey, you got all of it?" she asked as she jumped off her seat and walked towards me.

"Yeah I-" I said but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Annabeth! Percy!" it said. Annabeth and I looked around and saw Macy. But she wasn't alone.

Their whole gang was there: Jay, Jamie, Zed, and _Kyle. _They didn't see us, though. They were ordering ice cream at 'Scream o' ice', just outside the movie theater.

"Macy? What are you doing here?" Annabeth said as we walked over her. When we were near her, Annabeth hugged her.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Macy said. "What are _you_ doing here? I told you we were watching today, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you were watching_ here_." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Well, we are." Macy said, shrugging. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Percy and I are going to watch G.I. Joe." Annabeth said tugging my arm closer to her.

"Hey, Macy." I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, Percy." She said. "So, this is your date?"

"Yeah." I said. "Well, actually we-"

"This is like our second part, I f you prefer to call it that." Annabeth said cutting me. "The first part was at the museum. We went to an architecture convention! Ain't that cool! I've always wanted to go to one of those. Thanks to Percy, I did." She finished looking at me. I smiled at her.

Then somewhere, voices shouted..

"Macy, is that Annabeth?"

"that is Annabeth! You dolt!"

"Annabeth! Yoo Hoo! ANNABETH!"

"Yo, Annabeth!"

"Annabeth!"

Macy's gang came running towards us, while they did this. Causing some people to glance at us.

When they were near, Jamie tore Annabeth out of my arms and gave her a bear hug.

"What are you doing here, silly!" she shouted pulling away from their hug.

"yeah. We thougth you were at a date?" Zed said smiling.

"I am." Annabeth said smiling at them. Then they noticed me. Their expressions were different. Some shock, some embarrassed, some knowing, and some anger. Now, guess who was that.

"Sir, Jackson!" Zed said with his eyes wide. Then he put his hand to his forehead and straightened his pose, doing a sign of salute. "Sir, good evening, sir!"

I looked at him wide eyed, then smiled. The others smiled a bit, but I knew they were holding a laugh, so I just saved them the trouble. I laughed first.

"It's nice to see you to, Miller." I said, nodding at him. He looked at me wide eyed with shock. I was confused, really.

"Y-You know my name?" he said. I looked at him confused.

"Course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I said. "Zed Christopher Miller, class clown of the year 2000's, Science contest's champion of first place every year, and lastly, least favorite student of Mr. Harold King."

The others looked shocked at first. But then Zed smiled widely. His face could make the cat in 'Alice in the wonderland', jealous.

"That's me!" Zed said, happily.

The others smiled a bit, at me. Except for Kyle. Kyle glared at me. I ignored him and just smiled back at them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's watch the movie! It's starting!" I said breaking the silence.

They muttered agreements, and we went to the cinema together, with me leading.

I noticed Annabeth wasn't beside me. I looked back and saw her with Tristan. Tristan whispered something in her ear, then she smiled.

I feel something inside me, starting to boil. It was anger. But there was something different about it.

I think it was…. Jealousy?

"Wise Girl!" I called her. She looked at me and smiled. She walked towards me, smiling.

I put my arm around her, when she was beside me. I gave the guy handling the tickets, our tickets and walked in the cinema.

Annabeth found a good place for us and we sat there. it was at the far back of the cinema. It was dark and private, at the same time, we were behind five empty seats. It was for Macy and the others.

We were all seated and not long, the movie started.

We were all fascinated by it. At first.

I got bored half-way through the movie. I started to play with Annabeth's curls.

Annabeth turned to face me, with a smile.

"Percy, what are you doing?" she whispered. I shrugged.

"I was bored." I said simply. She chuckled lightly.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She said.

"And that's why you love me." I whispered as I leaned in. she smiled and met me half-way.

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, and she did the same. By now we were in a full make-out session.

I know, I know. We were acting like complete teen-agers. Well, what can I do about it? We are teen-agers, anyway. We're all completely teenagers. Hormonal, demigod, teenagers.

We were like that for a while, just kissing, with bombs for background. I know. Romantic, right?

We eventually separated from lack of air.

"Did I mention, you look very, very, fine, today?" I whispered to her as I let my forehead touch hers.

"No" she replied. "Why?"

"Because, you're not." I whispered. She looked at me confused. "You look very, very, absolutely gorgeous." I finished. She smiled, then kissed me again.

"You are so cheesy." She whispered when she pulled away. I smiled and kissed her again.

It was perfect. And I'm sure you don't have to ask me what my favorite part of the movie is. It's pretty obvious isn't it?

After the movie we said our goodbye's and I took Annabeth to her house and said goodbye to her. Not before having a make-out session in my car, though.

I then drove home, finding my mom and Paul fast asleep in their bedroom.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, remembering everything what happened that day.

Gods, I love Annabeth.

-DONE-

**Guys, are you mad at me? Or even slightly irritated? If so, I am so sorry. I know, I've been saying sorry a lot, but I really, truly, am sorry.**

**I know, it's been like two days or something like that, that I haven't updated. And I really am sorry.**

**You see, remember when we watched a movie? (it was 'Branded' BTW. Cool movie but there was one flaw. The flaw was the fact that it was freaking RUSSIAN!) Anyway, the next day we watched a movie as well. (battlefield America. T'was cool.) I was making this chapter, that day, but it wasn't done yet, and when the movie was finished. My 'wonderful' father said that we needed to go sleep. So, I did. I decided that I'd just finish this the next day.**

**The next day, (yesterday). I was doing this, but I felt really, really, sleepy. I think I was sick. Well, I felt sick. Anyway, I was really sleepy, so I slept. I told myself I'd finish this when I wake.**

**And get this, I was still sleeping, when my 'wonderful' aunt decided to wake me up. She told me that my 'wonderful' father said that we're going to the mall. WHAT! I was freaking mad, sleepy, angry, sleepy, sick, sleepy. Did I mention sleepy? Anyway, I told her I don't wanna come and I'm gonna do something. But, of course my 'wonderful' father won't let me do that. **

**NOT a single day in my life did he let me stay in the house when I don't wanna come with them.**

**I mean, I'm not gonna do anything there. I'll just waste my energy. They won't even leave me at starbucks so I can surf the internet, while they do what they need to do.**

**I mean, they are just so UUUGGGGHHHH!**

**Anyway, back to the story. When we got home, I wanted to do finish this. But, of course my 'wonderful' father said that we should eat first. So, yeah. After we ate, I did this, but I still didn't finish it, because I have to go to sleep, because my 'wonderful' school decided to do a bridging program that all students have to got to.**

**For those of you, who don't know what bridging means. It means we have to go to school at SUMMER! I mean, it's freaking summer here and we NEED to go to school, wearing our very HOT uniform.**

**And by 'hot', I mean hot. As in, sweaty and sticky. Not 'hot', as in Taylor Lautner and Megan Fox.**

**So, now I'm here. I just came from my 'wonderful' said school from our 'wonderful' bridging program, and I immediately finished this.**

**I really am sorry.**

**But, hey, this is the longest chapter EVER!**

**So, forgive me…? Please?**

**Anyway, sorry if you didn't liked this chapter.**

**Sorry, as well, for the wrong grammar, spelling, and other wrong things.**

**Oh, and BTW, I live in Philippines. Not India. Philippines is a small tropical country in the east. I won't be surprise if you've never heard of it. And I also won't be surprise if you have heard of it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate it.**

**So, suggest, comment, ask, say anything you want. If you want to of, course. I'm not forcing you or anything like that.**

**Oh, Hey, guys. Do you know, Colton Dixon?**

**I absolutely LOVE him! His album is in stores. It's called 'the messenger'. GO CHRISTIANS! TO GOD BE THE GLORY!**

**See yah, and I'm still sorry…**

**-Y.M.**


	11. Chapter 11- getting ready and promises

**Thanks for the Amazing reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 11**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I could honestly say that yesterday was one of …THE BEST DAYS OF MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE!

The others were, me meeting Luke and Thalia, me going to camp half-blood, me meeting Athena, me meeting Percy, me fighting, me winning, me being the architect of Olympus, me and Percy kissing…. And more others.

Anyway, when I got home, yesterday night, I didn't get the chance to finish packing for Macy's. Well, actually, I did get the chance. But, when you just had the greatest night of your life, so far. You tend to think about it all the time.

I guess, Percy also did, cause he came here a few moments ago saying that he'd miss me. I know cheesy, right?...but sweet.

So that's why I'm sitting on my bed with Percy beside me, packing for the sleepover, which is, by the way, in three hours. _And_ Macy is coming here to pick me up. Percy offered to drive me there, though. But I told him Macy will do that for me.

_I know. Who knew Macy could drive?_

I was putting the last thing in my backpack, when I heard my phone ring.

I shot sitting straight up.

_Now, where did I put my phone….._

"Where in Tartarus did I freaking put my phone." I grumbled, standing up. Percy chuckled.

"You forgot where your phone is?" he said half chuckling. I glared at him.

"Would you just help me find it!" I said.

"Fine…" Percy said, standing up and walking towards the other half of my room near the C.R., while I moved to the ither half of my room near the closet, drawer, and study table.

I moved around my room trying to find it. I heard the ringing become louder when I moved near the closet. I moved closer to the closet and opened it.

My cell phone was nowhere to be found. There was only a big, messy, pile of clothes.

A blush creeped on my face, remembering how my 'finding the right dress for the date hunt' went. And the result…. A big messy pile of clothes.

_RING!_

It said louder. I quickly threw the pile of clothes, to the side and searched for my cell phone.

_RING!_

It said louder, again. Then I found something sparkling from the side of my eye. I looked at it and saw something in some pile of shorts and tops.

_ I quickly moved towards it and took the sparkly thing. Eureka! IT"S MY CELL PHONE! YES!_

_RING!_

It said again. I was going to press the accept button, but sadly, that ring was the last, and my cell phone read '1 new miscall'.

I sighed and looked at my cell phone to see who was calling. It read 'Macy Garfield'. My eyes widened.

_ What did she want? Why would she be calling? Is she cancelling the sleepover? Does she need help, or something?_I thought.

I guess, curiosity got the best of me, cause I called back.

_RING!...RING!...RING!...RING!...RING!...RING!...RI NG! __'Hey, this is Macy Garfield and I can't pick up, right now. I'm busy or something. So.. just leave a message after the beep. Bye.' __BEEP…_

.I frowned and pressed 'end call'. She didn't pick up.

_Was she mad at me? Oh no. she can't be mad at me… Stop it Annabeth! She's not mad at you. Breathe._

I sighed still frowning. Then Percy came out of the bathroom.

"Wise girl? Did you find it? Ann- " Percy said, but stopped when he saw my sad expression. "Hey, wise girl, you okay?" he said towards me.

"Yeah.." I mumble.

"Yeah, right." He retorted. "What is it?"

"It's Macy…she called, but I was too late when I got the phone. " I said.

"Then call her" he said simply.

"I did! That's why I'm worried!" I said. He looked at me weird. I rolled my eyes and continued. "because she didn't answer. What if she's mad at me Perce?"

"She's not mad at you, wise girl." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Why would she be? And I may not know Macy enough to be one of her 'friends', but I do know her enough to know that she's kind hearted and low tempered."

I looked up at him.

"You think so?" I asked. He smiled his dazzling smile.

"I know so." He said leaning in. I smiled and leaned in as well.

Our lips were about to touch, when…

"Annabeth! Someone is here for you!" Helen yelled from downstairs. I scrunched up my eyes brows.

_ Who would be here? Macy? No, she can't be. She said she'd come here at 4:00; it's still 2:30. _

"Who would be here? I thought Macy was going to come here at 4!" Percy asked irritated. I giggled inside, but shrugged.

"Only one way to know…" I said going out of my room, Percy stayed, though, grumbling about intruders…

I sighed. And walked down stairs. The whole time I was thinking…

_Maybe it is Macy? No, she can't be. Right? _

_Who is it then?_

That four words were stuck in my head until I came down and walked in the living room seeing Macy sitting un-comfortably on the couch.

"Macy?" I said. Her head turned to me quickly. "What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Well, I was trying to call you, but you didn't pick up." She said, standing up. I walked towards her.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't find my phone. So.. what are you doing here?" I replied.

"I was going to tell you that I'm coming over now, cause my little sister is ecstatic to meet my very talented friend." She said, smiling. I blushed when she said 'talented friend'. "Oh, and to tell you to bring a bathing suit."

I smiled. Then Percy came down stairs.

"Hey, wise girl, who was that?" he said. He then walked in the living room and saw Macy. "Oh…. Hey?"

"Oh, did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry. I really am-" Macy said but I cut her off.

"No, it's okay." I said smiling at her. She sent one back, though it was apologetic.

"No it's not" Percy grumbled, glaring at the ground. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Percy, I'm going, now." I said. His head quickly shot up, looking at me wide-eyed.

"What?" he said, his voice dripping with sadness.

_Awwww…. He's sad I'm gonna go… it's so cute…..- AARRGGGH APHRODITE KIDS!_

"I'm sorry…" I said, looking at him.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've told you-" Macy said, but of course, I cut her off.

"No, really it's okay." I told her. I then looked back at Percy and walked towards him. "Come with me." I whispered to him.

He looked at me confused, I smiled.

"C'mon." I said walking up the stairs. He followed behind. "Wait for us, Macy!" I called out, before walking in my room.

I heard a faint "Okay" when I closed the door after Percy walked in.

"So? What are we doing here?" Percy asked, while I took my bathing suit and put it inside my backpack.

I looked at him.

"You look sad." I said simply.

"No, really?" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I looked at him with a serious expression. He sighed. "We're suppose to have an hour and thirty minutes more!" he grumbled, dropping on my bed, face first with a 'thump'.

I sighed and sat on the bed, next to him. I ran my hand through his hair.

"Well, how can I make it up to you?" I said in a voice that could rival Drew's.

He shivered and turned his head to look at me. I smiled seductively while I raised my eyebrows. He then smiled devilishly and sat up, so close to me.

I leaned in the same time he did. And this time, our lips made contact and nothing interrupted us. we were kissing hungrily and faster than some other kisses. We were in a full make-out session.

I don't know how long it was, but, by this time, I was fully sitting on his lap and his hands were on my waist with a tight grip. He bit my lower lip and I chuckled and pulled away.

"I think it's time I need to go. Macy's still waiting." I said. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something but I continued before he could say a word. "And when I come back…. We can finish this."

He looked alert, now and quickly put me down beside him. I chuckled as he stood up, took my bag, and hauled me up.

"Promise me that first." He said moving my bag behind him, so I couldn't reach it. I frowned.

"I promise." I said smiling. He hesitated, at first. "Of course, you would get that faster, if I leave now. But if-"

"No. here, take it!"he said giving me the bag, smiling widely. I rolled my eyes, took the bag and walked out of the room and went down the stairs going to the living room, with Percy trailing behind me.

Macy was still there standing awkwardly. I smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm ready." I said walking to her.

"Is everything.. okay?" she asked.

"Everything is very 'okay'." Percy said entering the living room, with a goofy smile on his face. "Now, go, before I tell Helen you're still here." He commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm..okay…" Macy said as she walked towards the door, with me following behind her, chuckling.

I stopped at the door and looked behind me. Percy was looking at us, still smiling.

"What? GO! Have fun!" he said.

"Aren't you going?" I asked him.

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! Helen's making food! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I MISS THAT!?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

He loved Helen's cooking…

"Okay… bye, seaweed brain!" I said as I started to close the door.

"K, Bye wise girl. Have fun, and keep your promise!" he shouted before the door closed, completely. I rolled my eyes.

Wow, I only noticed this now… I roll my eyes a lot don't I? Well, I'm glad my eyes are still in tip-top condition. I mean, for all I know, I could be crossed-eyed, or something, right?

I turned around and saw Macy already at her car, waiting for me.

"C'mon my sister just called and asked what's waiting so long." She shouted to me. I nodded and quickened my pace.

-DONE-

**Hi! Honestly I was suppose to make it longer. As in really longer like the date night, but I think that you guys need something to read. So… sorry if you liked it to be longer. I really am… I just don't want to update after every two days. I mean, I didn't update yesterday and I really don't want to not update today so….**

**I'm sorry, really am. I just don't want you guys to wait that long.**

**And to : number1percabethmegafan **

**Your character will star at the sleepover. I'm sorry it takes soooo long. I have school IN SUMMER! I'm sorry but I promise you. You will star here. I'm really sorry. **

**But it's Friday today, and maybe I can update two chapters tomorrow? Who knows, right?**

**I really am sorry**

**-Y.M.**

**To everyone I am sorry. For everything wrong here, like, spelling, grammar, you know, the usual.**

**So… review? ….. Please..i hate disappointing you….**

**-Y.M.**


	12. Chapter 12- Nico and a blank message

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

When Annabeth was gone, I immediately went to the kitchen and found spaghetti on the table. YUM…

"Oh, hello, Percy. Did Annabeth go, already?" Helen said, putting down a plate and sitting down.

"Yup" I replied, pooping the 'p' , sitting down across from her, and taking the plate.

"Oh, well then dig in. Just call for me when you're done." She said, standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Sure" I tried to say, but the amount of spaghetti in my mouth made it sound like "Shcour".

Helen chuckled and walked up stairs muttering something about boys and food.

When I was done, I called for her and told her I need to come home.

After all I did told mom that I'm not gonna be here longer than 4:00. And now it's already 4:30. Knowing mom, she is probably freaking out. And knowing Paul, he is probably trying to calm her down.

I sighed and walked out of the house, towards my car. Not before saying goodbye to Helen, though.

-LINE BREAK-

I got home and saw what I was expecting: mom freaking out and Paul calming her down.

"Hey, mom!" I said loudly so I would get her attention. I did, and I immediately wish I didn't.

"Perseus Jackson!" she thundered, coming towards me, in a threatening way. I would love to say, I didn't cower and I stood up tall and strong…but sadly, I didn't. I wimpered, slightly and took a step back. "Where have you been?! Do you know what time it is!"

"Ummm…I… of course it's…..4:00?" I said, even though, I know it's waaay past four.

"It's 5:00!" she shouted. Again, I wimpered.

"I kno-" I started but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"It's okay Mrs. Jackson. I'll keep an eye on him for now." He said. His voice was much deeper than last time I heard him. I smiled at the memory. Mom sighed.

"Fine. You're off the hook, for now." She told me, threateningly. Then she smiled. "Go on. Have fun." She said nodding at my cousin. I smiled.

"Thanks mom!" I said, smiling. Then I came towards her and hugged her. " I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"okay.. NOW GO!" she said pulling away, and walking back to the kitchen.

I smiled then turned around to face a smiling face that I am very grateful to see, at a time like this.

"DI-ANGELO!" I shouted as I came towards him, and did a man-hug. Whatever that's called. "What in the world are you doing here?" I asked pulling away.

"Why? You don't want me here? You know, if it wasn't for me, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now." Nico said putting a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and said. "Well, I was just in town and I thought, why not come here, right? So, I heard Annabeth's here?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go to my room." I told him as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Uhh.. you mean, _my_ room." Nico said. That made me stop and look back at him.

"_What?_" I asked/demanded. Just then my mom's voice shouted.

"Oh, Percy, I forgot to tell you! Nico's staying with us and he's using your room. You can sleep in the couch, honey."

My eyes widened. Half happy, and half something else.

"Why does _he_ have to get _my_ room…" I whined. "can't he sleep on the couch." Then my mom walked in and glared at me.

"Now, where are your manners? When someone is staying at your house, you need to be hospitable! This is not hospitable, Percy! What have I taught you!"

"Fine, mom! I'll sleep at the couch. C'mon, Nico. Let's go to _your_ room." I huffed. Both of them smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Gladly." He said. Then we walked up stair to my- excuse me- his room.

By now, Nico was sitting on my bed*er, his bed*, with his back against the headboard, and me sitting comfortably at my chair.

"So, why exactly are you exactly late? I mean, you are Percy, but, you know, just curious." He said.

"I was supposed to be here at 4:00. But I stayed at Annabeth's a little longer." I explained. "And what do you mean 'You are Percy' ?!" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Nothing, man. Nothing." He said. I rolled my eyes. A hobby that I caught from Annabeth.

The next few hours, we were just talking, chilling, fooling around, you know, the stuff that teenage guys do. Then mom called us for dinner.

"Percy, Nico! Dinner's ready!" she shouted from down stairs.

With that, Nico and I raced down stairs. You may not know this, but Nico eats a lot. Well, he eats like a normal teenage guy. Same thing. He doesn't show it, though. Except when he's here. He LOVES mom's cooking.

"Ha! You're getting slow Di-Angelo!" I said as my foot step the end of the stairs. I turned around to look at Nico, but he wasn't there. I then walked in the kitchen to find him, sitting at my place,, smiling at me. I glared at him.

"Cheater!" I accused him as I sat down across him. He just smiled at me while Paul and mom just laughed and rolled their eyes.

-LINE BREAK-

When we finished eating, I volunteered to wash the dishes. With Nico, of course.

"But, I don't wanna wash dishes, Percy!" he whined. I actually laughed at that. He acted like a kid. He glared at me.

"No, you have no choice." I said. He sighed.

"Fine." . He knows, I'd find a way to make him do it, anyway. I smiled.

When we finished, Nico was head to toe wet, while I am completely dry. We walked out of the kitchen, with Nico glaring at me.

"Perseus Jackson! What did you do!" my mom growled. I sent a silent prayer to my dad. " Oh poor Nico. Are you alright?"

I looked at my mom wide-eyed, as she walked towards Nico and began pampering him. And Nico was acting like a poor abused kitten!

Okay, I'm being framed. This is so unfair. Actually, it was funny. I would love to video tape it, if I wasn't in much trouble.

"Percy! Make him dry. Can't you see he's freezing!" my mom demanded. I looked at Nico to see him shaking. FAKE! I glared at him, before making him dry.

"T-thank you mrs. Jackson." Nico FAKE stuttered. Which earned a glare from me. " I-I think I'd better sleep n-now.." he said then turned around and walked up stairs.

"Percy! Why did you do that!" my mom said earning my attention. I looked at her. I then took a glance at Nico, finding him looking at me with a smirk. I glared at him. "Percy!"

I sighed. Here goes nothing….

-LINE BREAK-

After surviving mom's death sermon, I arranged the couch to at least make it a bit comfier.

"Good night, Percy." Mom said as she walked up stairs.

"Night, mom!" I called.

Then I laid down, and since I'm not yet sleepy, I took out my phone. I found five new messages. Two from Annabeth, one from Jessica, one from Zach, and one from an unknown number.

I read Annabeth's first.

It said:

**Hey, Seaweed Brain! Macy's house is soooo awesome! My house has nothing on this!**

**-Annabeth-Wise Girl-Chase**

**Yo, Percy! What are you doing? We're painting! Ain't that cool! Oh, and I met Macy's little sister! She's so amazing! Anyway, I miss you. Can't wait to come back there! Love you!**

**-Annabeth-Wise Girl-Chase**

I smiled and replied a quick message.

_Hey, Wise Girl! I miss you too. I can't wait, as well. Oh and a friend of ours is here… Need 2 go 2 sleep. Love you!_

_-Percy-Seaweed Brain-Jackson._

Then I opened Jessica's

**Hey, Percy! I was just wondering what you're doing. It's just sooo boring here! Anyway, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?**

**-Jess K.**

I replied:

_Sorry, can't. Spending time with Annabeth tom. Luck, anyway._

_-Percy-Seaweed Brain-Jackson._

I then opened Zach's.

**Yo, Perce! You in on Friday's hang out? You can bring Annabeth. We like her. JUST HER! So, you in?**

**-Zachary H.**

I thought for a while, then replied a safe answer.

_Umm.. I'll ask Annabeth about that. And I'm happy you guys like her. As a friend. Right?_

_-Percy-Seaweed Brain-Jackson._

Then I opened the un-known number's. now, this was weird. It said:

Weird, right? It said nothing.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Nico's voice said from behind me, making me jump a bit. I looked at him.

"Dude! Don't do that!" I said as I threw a pillow at him. He chuckled. "And don't think that I forgot what you did with your 'little acting' back there."

"Oh Percy, don't be like that! I was just having fun." He said. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Reading my messages, Isabella." I said. He glared at me, then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."he said, starting to walk back up stairs.

"Oh, Nico! I'll get you for that!" I called out.

"Sure, you will." He said. But I could hear a bit of fear in his voice, which made me smile. I heard foot steps. Meaning, he's walking up stairs.

I sighed and looked down at my phone. I was confused with the message. Or blank message.

I decided not to care about it. Besides, we do live in New York. And it's not my first time being pranked like this by crazy New Yorkers. So, I didn't mind it at all. I figured it was just a harmless prank.

Oh, how wrong was I.

-DONE-

**YOU KNOW WHAT? I REALLY HATE SAYING OR TYPING 'SORRY'. I BELIEVE IN ACTIONS NOT WORDS. AND I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS, BUT I DIDN'T. YEAH… you see, my dad got angry at me because he said and that I spend too much time on my lap-top. WHAT!**

**And I really really really very SAD and Mad at my self. And I am very (choice of word that means sorry but not 'sorry', cuz I'm starting to hate the word 'sorry')**

**Anyway, I think it's best not to give any more promises. So… I'll just give safe answers.**

**And I will say that I will update SOON. See, safe.**

**MAYBE tomorrow, if dad's not here or if he doesn't bother me. I will honestly tell you that I am afraid of him. **

**But I still love him.**

**Soo.. yeah…**

**Sorry(I just have to say that) for the wrong spelling, grammar, other wrong things.**

**Suggest, comment, ask, write anything you want.**

**Oh! And since, there are some Colton Dixon fans here… I was just wondering if some of you guys like other artists that I like.**

**So… who here likes Joe Brooks and Daughtry?**

**CUZ I love them!**

**See yah and I hope you will still hang in there.. Oh, and I'm planning to have a game here. Here how it goes, I will type a line of lyrics and you will guess what song is that and who sang it. So, you in?**

**-Y.M.**


	13. Chapter 13-Familar

**Thanks for the Amazing reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. when she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 13**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

It wasn't long till' we got there. And when we were there, Macy quickly got out of the car and opened the back door. I took my seatbelt off and opened my door.

"Hey let me help you with that." I said when I noticed that she was getting my bags. I got off the car and quickly walked over her.

"No no, I got it." She said as she slung my bag over her shoulder. I looked at her for a while. "Really. I do. I just want to be-even a little bit hospitable. It's a good expression, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But don't people only do that to seem friendly?" I reasoned_. I'm getting confused with what mortals do, right now…. _

She looked at me, for a while.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Did I say something? Did I do something wrong? _Great, I'm panicking again.

"Yeah…" she said.

"But, I already know you're friendly." I said. "Don't they only do that to strangers?"

Her eyes widened.

"Umm… yes. And thanks. You know, for saying I'm friendly." She smiled. "And, you're right. You are no stranger." She paused. Then, continued. "You are a friend."

I looked at her, then smiled.

It just feels so good to know that someone considers you a friend.

I then shook my head, snapping out of it.

"Yes. I am a friend, and so are you. That's why you don't need to carry my bag for me." I said as I hold out my hand. She shook her head.

"And I'm being hospitable, because I want to." She said. "Now, let's go. I bet my little sister is dying, already. She's not one for waiting." She said as she walked pass me, going to the door of her house.

I smiled and then followed.

I got a good look at the house, and let me tell you, It. Was. Beautiful.

It was a little smaller than mine and Percy's house combined, it had all these designs that just screams modern and at the same time ancient.

I mean, who does that? It's so incredible!

But what really caught my eye was how the house looks so familiar.

It has all these features that makes it look….Greek

"-beth…Annabeth…ANNABETH!"

My head shot to the direction of Macy's voice.

"huh?" my brilliant reply was.

"You were staring at the house for like, a whole five minutes or so. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing."

"Okay….Are you gonna come in?" she said gesturing to the now open door.

"y-yeah" I said as I walked in the house and followed her after I closed the door behind me.

When I said the house looks beautiful from the outside, would you believe me if I said the inside looks BETTER!

Again, it had all these things that make it look like it was Greek. It was so modern, yet so ancient.

There was only one word that could describe this house:

"Wow.." I said to myself.

I then took out my phone and texted Percy, still not taking my eyes off of the magnificent architecture of the house.

You see, I got the hang of it (the cell phones, I mean), when I missed Percy and didn't have any drachma on me. We texted and called back and forth, non-stop. So, I guess I got used to it and, now, I can text even without looking.

I texted:

Hey, Seaweed Brain! Macy's house is soooo awesome! My house has nothing on this!

-Annabeth-Wise Girl-Chase

Then I turned my head to Macy when I heard her yell.

"Rica! Rica!" Macy shouted. "Where is that girl? Rica!"

"Who's Rica?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my little sister, Erica. Rica's her nickname." The moment she said that, I mentally smacked myself.

_Of course Rica's her nickname._

_UUGGGHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!_

"Annabeth, would you mind if we look around for Rica?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, sure. I won't mind." I said smiling. "let's go."

-LINE BREAK-

We searched for Rica, for around 2-3 minutes, until we heard a noise coming from around the corner.

I looked at Macy.

"What's that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Probably, just my sister. C'mon let's check it out." Macy said, then lead the way towards the direction of the noise.

We walked towards it and found that we were in an empty hallway with only one door .

We took a few steps closer to it.

I could make out the pattern of the noise, now. It was a bit….familiar.

_Sshh- sshh Bang Bang Bang click Sshhh-sshh Bang click_

By now, we were already in front of the door.

Macy knocked on it twice.

"Rica?" she asked. No answer. She then took her hand to the doorknob and slowly turned it. But suddenly she stopped and retreated her hand back. "That's weird."

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me.

"It's open." She said. I looked at her. "I mean, Erica never leaves the door open."

"Maybe, it's broken or maybe someone else is in there. I mean, this is a big house. Erica could be anywhere besides here, and anyone could be here besides Erica." I said stating the obvious.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, Annabeth. This doorknob is a bit expensive. It's one of those doorknobs that could never be broken or be open by a bobby pin." She paused. "And the only one who would use this besides Erica and I is.."

"WHO'S THERE!"

Our heads shot up towards the direction of the voice.

In front of us, an old man with white hair and dark yet warm eyes, was looking at us wildly.

He looked at me like I was a species. For a second, his eyes widened, and his mouth formed a firm, straight line.

"Gramps! Don't look at my friend like that." Macy said beside me. The old man looked at Macy and smiled warmly.

"Ahh, Macy. It's good to see you again." He said to Macy. Macy sighed and shook her head, though she was smiling.

"It's good to see you too, Gramps." Macy said as she hugged him.

When they pulled away, the old guy looked at me again. But now he wasn't looking at me wildly. He was looking at me kindly. Welcoming even.

He smiled.

"And you are?" he asked me, taking out his hand.

"Annabeth Chase, sir." I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

His eyes widened, but then, as fast as they came, they were gone.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you." He smiled at me one more time before Macy asked the thing that was confusing us a while ago.

"Hey, gramps, what was that noise? What were you doing, back there?" she asked as she extended her neck to get a better view of what's inside.

"Oh, that was nothing. I was just fixing the..radio." he said hesitantly. Macy sighed.

"Gramps how many times do we have to tell you, that that's not a radio; it's just a piece of junk that _used_ to be a radio. _And_ how many times do we have to tell you that you can't fix it." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, don't be such a kill joy!" he said. "And besides, don't you have something to do. That bag tells me you have a sleepover, am I right?" he said looking at me.

I nodded, smiling.

"Fine" Macy sighed. "C'mon let's go, Annabeth."

She took my hand and dragged me away.

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" I called out to him, just a second before we lost view of him.

I looked at Macy to see her rushing to the stairs, dragging me with her, with a worried expression.

When we were already up the stairs, I decided to ask what's wrong.

"Macy, you okay?" I asked taking my wrist away from her iron grip, and stopping my tracks.

When she noticed that I wasn't walking with her anymore, she stopped and turned around to face me.

She looked at me worried, then took a shaky breath.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something." She said as she took a step closer to me. "Annabeth, you-my-…..Annabeth, you should stay away from my grandfather."

I looked at her shocked.

_Why would she say that? There's nothing wrong with her grandpa…. Is there?_

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. "Your grandpa's-"

"Weird? Crazy?" she said. I glared at her.

I don't know why, but…somehow I felt protective of the guy. I felt like, I feel him.

Is that something I should worry about? I'm not sure.

Anyways, Macy blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just-it's just that m-" she was cut off by a voice of a girl.

"Macy?!" she shouted.

Macy and I looked at the direction of the voice.

There standing in front of a door, was a girl, who was looking at Macy wide-eyed with anger.

She has long ginger hair that ends up to the small of her back, grass-green eyes, pale, but not as pale as Macy, and she was wearing orange leggings that ends up to the knees, dark fit purple t-shirt under a cream-colored blazer, and a violet pair of sandals.

She looked exactly like Macy, except for the eyes, clothes, and height.

I'm guessing this is Erica.

"Macy?!" she shouted as she walked to- no, stomped towards us. "What was taking you so long?!"

"It's nice to meet you, too." Macy mumbled under her breath. I resisted the urge to laugh."Well, _we_ were trying to find you."

She said emphasizing 'we'.

The girl, who I assumed to be Erica, was wide-eyed. She then looked at me.

I smiled shyly.

She was staring at me wide-eyed and mouth agape. I tried to hide a blush under her gaze, while I shifted uncomfortably.

She finally snapped out of – whatever she was in-, and looked down, blushing slightly.

"S-sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" she asked looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh," Macy cleared her throat before continuing. "Annabeth this is Erica. Erica, this is Annabeth."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you" I said, taking my hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too" she said shyly, shaking my hand.

"So.. can we go to my room, now?" Macy said impatiently. Erica glared at her. "What! We have to put her bags _somewhere_!" Macy reasoned. Erica sighed and nodded sadly.

"Thank you" Macy said as she walked pass Erica. "C'mon Beth. Let's go."

I grunted.

"UUGGHHH! How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ call me that!" I whined like the mature self I am, following her.

Beside me, I heard Erica chuckle. I smiled at her.

I didn't know why, but..

I could already tell that we would be great friends. Maybe, even better than Macy and I are.

Hhmmm… we'll never know..

-LINE BREAK-

After we put my bags in Macy's room, the three of us went down stairs.

"So…. What are we going to do?" I asked breaking the silence of the huge house.

They looked at me.

"Well, why don't we make something we can eat for later?" Macy said. Erica nodded smiling. We turned to a corner and Erica opened a door, walked inside and gestured for us to follow her.

"Oh, and after that?" I asked as I looked around the room.

It was a normal kitchen. Well, compared to the other rooms, at least.

"Well, I guess, we'll do some painting.." Macy Trailed.

"Of course, we will!" Erica shouted while she closed the fridge. Macy rolled her eyes.

"Well, okay. Then… after that….?" I asked once again.

I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but I just don't know what people do in slumber parties.

And I really, seriously, very, HATE not knowing!

Well, that and the fact that I really wanted to go or be invited to one. A slumber party, I mean.

But, of course, no one knows about that. Even Percy…I think…

"Well, I guess we'll do normal slumber party stuff." Erica said as she placed a big glass bowl on the counter table.

I frowned.

*Cue mental face palm.* _Great. I don't know anything about slumber parties_.

I guess someone noticed my expression because someone decided to speak up.

Erica gasped, pointing at me.

"Annabeth! Y-you-YOU'VE NEVER HAD A SLUMBER PARTY BEFORE, HAVE YOU!" she accused. My eyes widened.

_How the Hades did she know that!_

I could feel my heart race.

I know, I know. Is THE Annabeth Chase, getting scared of being accused with something that's true?!

Well, the answer is yes. Especially, when that 'someone' is your friend's sister. Give me a break, I only get to meet new people that becomes my friend a few times. Excluding my friends at camp.

Anyway, what's the point of hiding it, right?

I lowered my head and looked at the ground.

"Well, I've always wanna meet someone who hasn't been in a slumber party before…" Erica said. I blushed from embarrassment.

_Whack!_

I looked up and saw Erica rubbing the back of her head and Macy glaring at her. Macy then turned to me.

"It's okay, Annabeth. There's nothing wrong about that." Macy assured me. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Yeah, and besides there's always a first!" Erica said smiling. I smiled back at her. Then she got this look on her face. "Ooh Ooh, I know what! Why don't _we_" she gestured to her and her sister. Then continued. "-give you the whole slumber party package!"

I don't know why, but that made me smile, probably as big as a Cheshire cat.

"Woah, there Annie. Your face might be broken." Macy joked. Erica laughed and Macy joined.

Yup! As big as a Cheshire cat.

What can I say, a daughter of Athena's gotta know what she's gotta know. And she's gonna know what she wanna know.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start bakin' so we can paint!" Erica said.

"_and_ so we can start the slumber party package." Macy said. Erica blushed and looked down mumbling a 'yeah'.

"Well then, let's start!" I said cheerfully.

-LINE BREAK-

After we made mango grahams and put it in the freezer, we made our way back up stairs to rest in Macy's room, before we go and paint.

"So, Annabeth? You like painting?"Erica asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, l mean, it sometimes makes me feel better, you know." She nodded. "but I'm actually an architect."

She frowned.

"Well, I guess that's good. I prefer painting, though. I don't have much talent in drawing building or places or-let's just say I don't draw well." She finished.

I chuckled at this and she joined me.

Macy came back from the restroom and looked at us funny. which caused us to laugh more.

"Umm… okaaayyy…" Macy said as she sat down next to me on the floor. "So, you guys ready to paint?"

Erica and I smiled and nodded.

We went downstairs, and turns out that the place where Macy and I found her grandfather, was the place where Macy and Erica paint.

I decided to check my phone if I had any new messages from Percy, and I received none.

I frowned.

Normally, he texts back as quick as lightning. Well, he must put it on silent mode again.

I rolled my eyes.

He started doing that a year ago, when his phone rang in his class when he was sleeping. Causing every student and his teacher to look at him. Of course he got detention for sleeping and a special project for not putting his phone on silent.

Anyway, I decided to just send him a text, so he won't be worried when he checks his phone. He tend to do that at times.

Yo, Percy! What are you doing? We're painting! Ain't that cool! Oh, and I met Macy's little sister! She's so amazing! Anyway, I miss you. Can't wait to come back there! Love you!

-Annabeth-Wise Girl-Chase

I then put my cell phone inside my back pocket and followed Erica and Macy, who is already ahead of me.

Erica opened the door and walked in, Macy following her.

When I was about to go in, I bumped into their grandfather, who was carrying a box. And the bump caused the things inside the box to fall out and spread all over the ground.

We immediately started mumbling apologies while bending down and getting the things and putting them in the box one by one.

Though, I noticed that he was getting the things a little too fast.

"I am so sorry, sir." I said as I picked up the last thing that was on the ground. I noticed that the feeling of the texture of the thing I was holding was familiar. Though, I just brushed it off.

"It's okay, child." He said.

He took out his hand for me to give him the thing that I was holding.

I smiled and held my hand that was holding the item out to him. He smiled.

When his hand made contact to the thing I was holding, I noticed something glistening at the corner of my eye.

I glanced at the direction of the light, and immediately froze.

There, inside the box that the grandfather was holding a while ago, was a receiver. Well, parts of a broken receiver.

Now, I know what you're thinking. So? It's only a damned receiver?! Why would you frekin' care?!

Well, that's exactly it.

It was not just an ordinary receiver. But an old, ancient GREEK, receiver with argentum (Greek word for silver A.K.A Greek silver) lining on the sides.

I could see some faint writings on it. I narrowed my eyes and saw that those writing were the names of the gods and goddesses in Greek.

My eyes widened, when realization struck me.

I saw something like this before. Yes, I did. I saw this at camp. In the big house. Chiron always listened to this. He always listened to this because he loved the station 'Spiphanies'. Spiphanies always played classical music. Which Chiron loved.

Now I know what was the familiar noise, a while ago. The receiver in camp did that all the time due to its old condition.

I finally glanced down to the 'thing' I was holding. (which I was now, by the way, gripping) and if it was possible my eyes widened even more.

Dagger.

It was a freakin' dagger! A freakin' aurum and argentums dagger!

Now I know why it felt so familiar.

I heard a cough. I looked up and saw the grandfather looking at me coldly, trying to get the dagger from me.

"May I have my property back?" he said a bit too harshly. I glanced down at the dagger, and then back at him. My eyes were still wide as I let go of the dagger.

"Thank you" he said firmly. Clearly not meaning it.

I just stared at him wide eyed as he put the dagger inside the box. Somehow, he managed to get the box and it's 'content' in his arms again. Like nothing happened at all.

"Annabeth?" a voice said. I recognized it as Macy's, though I ignored it. I just continued looking at her grandfather.

Finally I looked away from her grandfather, when I felt a something grip my arm.

My head instantly shot to my arm. What can I say, it's instincts?

It was a hand. I looked up at the owner and saw Macy. With a dangerous look in her eyes.

Though, that dangerous look wasn't meant for me. She was looking at her grandfather.

"Come on, Annabeth. Erica's waiting." She said grimly. She then dragged me away.

I glanced back at her grandfather one last time, and saw him give me a glare and walked out of the door.

I turned around to see Macy giving me a suspicious look and Erica sitting at one of the wooden chairs, next to an easel, looking at us questioningly.

"What happened?" Erica decided to break the tensional silence in the room, after 1 minute.

"Later, Rica." Macy mumbled as she walked to one of the chairs and easels.

I guess we'll talk about it later then. I just hope I can keep my mouth shot till' 'then'.

-LINE BREAK-

We were now sitting in a circle form on the floor of Erica's room.

We almost finish our 'Annabeth's first slumber party package' or 'AFPP' as Erica liked to call it, but Macy got hungry so ate first.

And now, decided we should finish our 'AFPP' with the 'last thing that you should do in slumber parties'. Which is, according to our non-existent list of 'things you should do in slumber parties' is the one and only, Truth or Dare.

Now, I could say that I wasn't excited. But I'd be lying.

Yes I was excited! I don't know why, but maybe I just really wanna know. Or is it because my..inner …girl side is coming out?

AAaaaaaahhhhh!

Breathe, Breathe…

Okay, let's just hope for the first one.

Anyway, back to the topic, we were seated on the floor of Erica's bedroom ready to start the last thing that we should do before ending our 'AFPP'.

"Okay, who's gonna start?" Erica asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Maybe, you should start." Macy told Erica.

"Why me?..." Erica whined.

"Well, considering that you _were_ the one who suggested that we should do this 'AFPP'" I said 'AFPP' while doing quotation marks in the air with my fingers.

Macy nodded smiling. Erica frowned.

"Well, don't act like you didn't like it!" she told me still frowning in a very cute way. "Cuz I know for a fact that you very much liked it. Loved it, even!"

I raised my arms up making a surrendering gesture.

"Fine" Erica grumbled.

She thought for a moment and then smiled deviously.

"Macy!" she suddenly said, making Macy and I jump a bit. Mostly, Macy, though.

"Y-yes?" Macy asked. You could easily tell that she was frightened. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" Erica said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Macy thought for a second, then gulped.

"T-truth?" she said. Though, it sounded more like a question.

Erica's smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"How are things going, with you and Bryan?" Erica asked, smiling innocently.

_Whoa-Hold up! Bryan! Who the Hades is Bryan! Oh, I gotta see this. !_

"W-what are you talking about?" Macy stuttered.

"Oh, you know, Bryan. The guy who gave you flowers for Valentine's Day, the guy who was your child-hood best friend, the guy we see every summer, the guy who constantly asks you out, the guy you constantly turned down because we aren't allowed to date yet, and lastly your first kiss-" Erica stated the facts about 'Bryan', but before she could finish, Macy cut her off. Probably embarrassed, judging by the look on her face.

Speaking of which… _Oh My Gods! You should've seen her face! It was pure crimson red._

I seriously have to bite the insides of my cheeks_ and_ clamp my hand over my mouth, just to keep me from laughing.

I noticed, I wasn't the only one who was trying not to.

Erica was doing the same, add the fact that she was bending over.

Finally she burst out and soon after, I joined her.

"HAHHAHAH! Y-You should've seen your face!" she said still laughing.

"HAHAH! Yeah, it was like a tomato!" I said laughing as well.

Macy got even redder, if that was possible. Causing us to laugh harder.

After a few minutes of LOL-ing, we turned back to Macy.

"So? Who's this _special_ Bryan?" I asked/ teased her. She blushed but gave up with a sigh.

"He's my first crush. And when, one day, I found out he has a crush on me as well. You can't believe how happy I was. He later asked me to go out with him, and all of me wanted to scream 'YES!', but our parents banned us to date unless we were already college students. And well, he never did stop asking me that. Which only made me like him more." Macy said looking down smiling, probably remembering the times she had with this 'Bryan'.

"Oh, please! You _love_ him!" Erica teased but Macy just ignored her and continued smiling at the ground.

I smiled at her, remembering Percy and I.

"UGHH! You too, Annabeth! " Erica said looking at me. I just smiled sheepishly shrugging my shoulders. She sighed. "Anyway! So, how _are_ you guys?" Erica asked Macy.

"We're fine." Macy replied. Erica glared and huffed, while rolling her eyes.

"_Haha_" she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Annabeth!" Macy said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um..truth?" I said.

"How are did you and Percy met? Or generally started dating?" she asked.

I smiled at the memory.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Erica said. Then looked at me wide eyed. "You're dating _Percy Jackson_? As in _the Percy Jackson_?! It's such an honor!"

I looked at her, while Macy simply rolled her eyes.

"Umm.. h-how is that such an honor, if I may ask?" I asked her.

"Well, duh! Percy Jackson is like a celebrity! Everyone knows him!" Erica said in a 'Duh!' tone.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, it wasn't really a shock. It was just an honor." She said. I looked at her questioningly.

"Why weren't you shocked?" I asked. "most of the people- well, girls in Goode were shocked. Why aren't you?"

She looked at me.

"Well, one, you're really nice. Two, you're like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And three, they're just faking it. Those girls probably knew that you were Percy Jackson's girlfriend, the moment you walked in Goode High. They were just afraid to admit it." She said simply.

I smiled and blushed at the compliments she gave me.

"Well, so? When? How? Where?" Macy asked.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you the whole story, cuz Percy said it was just for us." I smiled at the memory. "but I will tell you that I've been jealous with Rachel, the whole time we weren't dating yet."

"How come?" Erica asked.

"Well, they may or may not be doing it on purpose, but knowing Percy, it's probably not. Anyway, I really don't know why I was jealous. I mean, I was sure that I felt nothing romantically about Percy before." I said. "that's the clue 'was' and 'before'.

"Later that year, we- umm.. lost many campers and also close friends of mine, and I thought I was left with nothing. But Percy made me think again.

"He was my hero. He helped me get back on my feet in struggles, and he was always there for me. It was his birthday, when I lost someone very close to me.

"And it was also the day that I found out that- that I really do love Percy. I've loved him ever since he showed me I can trust him. Ever since he saved me." I paused, smiling as the thoughts of our years came back to me. "And I've loved him ever since."

I looked up and saw that Macy was looking at me like I was a gem, while Erica was crying.

I looked at Erica and stifled a laugh.

"W-why are you crying?" I asked, chuckling.

"I-It's just soo romantic!" she cried. Then blew her nose on a tissue.

"Well, it is romantic." Macy said.

_That's what's Aphrodite was aiming at, so it should be._ I thought and smiled.

"Hey, it's my turn, now right?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"Erica! Truth or Dare?" I asked her. She blew her nose.

"Well, since, everybody's doing truth, the, truth it is." She said, then blew her nose again.

"Okay. Why is your house themed Greek?" I asked, finally.

"Umm.. well, I think it's because of Grandpa? He likes it for some un-known reason." She said.

Macy nodded.

"Yeah, Grandpa likes it." She said. Though, I kinda' heard annoyance in her voice.

"Macy, don't you like your grandfather?" I asked.

"I do. He's really nice to be around with but.."

"but?" I asked, gesturing her to continue.

"but whenever I invite friends over, he freaks them out. Causing most of them to never talk to me again. The only ones who stayed were Jamie, Jay, Zed, and Kyle. And as for Erica, her only friends that stayed with her is Gabrielle, Sophia, and Renz."

Erica nodded sadly.

"And hopefully, you'd be one of them?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I will!" I said.

"Thanks that really means a lot to me." She said. I smiled at her.

_She was so cute!_

"You guys are amazing and the ones who left you are completely stupid!" I said.

Macy laughed.

"Thanks, Annabeth." She said. I smiled at her.

"NO prob." I said "so, you said he freaks them out? How?"

"Well, I don't know.. like I said he's crazy. He see things! Things you would never, once in your life, imagine." Macy said. I nodded.

"Hey, guys!-*yawn*- I think I should go to sleep, now." Erica said.

"Yeah, let's get some eye- shut." Macy said. "it's already 12 am."

I nodded and stood up from my Indian position, and followed Macy out the door.

"Good night, Erica!" I said before I closed the door and walked towards Macy's room.

I heard a faint 'Good night' from Erica's room.

I got to Macy's room and immediately went to my sleeping bag.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I heard Macy whisper. I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"aren't you freaked out by what I said about my grandfather? You know, the one when I said he sees stuff?" she asked.

"No. and don't worry if you're afraid that I'll be one of those idiots who left you because they don't want to be your friend. Like I said; I'm already your friend." I said truthfully.

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I hope you never get freaked out by my grandfather who sees stuff. You're a great friend and I don't want to lose you. Good night."

"Good night."

That night I slept with a question on my mind.

_Who is Macy's grandfather and what is he?_

-DONE-

**YO! I'm finally back from the dead!**

**I apologize for not updating sooo long when I said I'd update 'soon'. It's just that we have our finals. And actually we still have our finals.**

**Idk. I just really wanna ace science. So ive been studying.**

**I apologize and I feel really bad about that. At least I did this before it reached a month, right? Some authors reach a month, right?**

**Sorry..**

**Anyway, I ask for your forgiveness and my offering to you is this chapter, which is currently the longest one yet containing 5k+ words.**

**Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling, and other wrong things..**

**Comment, suggest, ask, write anything you like.**

**And please hope for me to pass my finals? Tnx..**

**Oh, and if there is anyone here, who likes to read Anime/manga fanfiction and Divergent trilogy fanfiction, I have a friend who's an author for that.**

**Her name here, is 'Baked Potatoes'.**

**Anyway, I won't say when I'm updating next, but let's just hope it won't take this long…**

**See yah!**

**-Y.M.**


	14. Chapter 14- boring chapter, N meets A :)

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'annabeth goes to goode'. annabeth goes to goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/percy. when she got there, she found out that percy is the hottest most popular guy there. she encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

It has been pretty boring yesterday.

All I did was hang-out with Nico, since Annabeth never came. She told me (in text, might I add.) that she wasn't coming at my house, because Macy said they-Annabeth, Macy and Erica- were going to the mall and "hang-out" with some of Macy's friends.

So yeah... at least now I could see Annabeth.

Anyway, I was walking to school with Nico, who I dragged all the way from home.

And for all of you who's wondering why Nico is still here, it's because he decided to stay, because he 'had nothing better to do' in the Underworld.

"C'mon, Nico. Don't be such a vampire!" I teased. At that comment, Nico jumped and pulled his arm away from my grip. He glared at me.

"That was low, even for you." he said while rubbing his arm, which, now, had a red mark.

I shrugged.

"Well, I can't help it, if you're not coming outside, and anti-social, and always afraid of the sun, and-"

"Dude! I'm not afraid of the sun!" he said, cutting me off. "I just prefer the dark, okay!"

"Yeah, but, come on, man! You even look like a vampire! With your pale skin and your attitude!" I said gesturing at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, i get it. I'm anti-social. Deal with it!" he said. I just shrugged and continued walking.

It didn't take long 'till we got to school.

I was just going to leave Nico there, when he had this great idea to shout.

"Hey, Percy!" he shouted, causing some students, who always hang-out outside the school building to look at us and squeal. Mostly cheerleaders. I turned around to glare at him.

"What?!" I hissed at him. He smiled.

"I'll pick you up later." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anything else?" I asked, irritably, while crossing my arms.

"Yeah." He said, smiling. "Tell Annabeth I said 'hi'"

I rolled my eyes.

_Of course. He just had to shout and attract attention. And what "important" message he just so desperately needed to say? "I'll pick you up later" and "tell Annabeth I said 'hi'"?_

"Not a chance, Death Breath." I said and turned around and walked away from him to the entrance door of Goode, as fast as possible, only turning around when I reached the door, half-expecting him to be there and half-expecting him to be gone. And seeing half of me was right.

He was not there, anymore. He probably shadow traveled. I smirked. He probably got uncomfortable with all the stares.

_Ha! His own plan back fired. In his face! …. Coward._

I turned to face door and walked in. Not before seeing someone staring at me with a smirk on their face and a cell phone in their hands.

Sandra.

I walked inside my homeroom and sat in my normal seat, waiting for Annabeth, since she wasn't at her locker.

I was just staring at space, when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw a smiling Annabeth. I raised an eyebrow at her with a smile.

"What?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing." I said. "Why weren't you at your locker?"

"Well, remember when I texted you and told you that Macy and I were going to the mall with her sister, Erica and some of her friends?" she said/ asked.

"How could I forget? You were supposed to be at my house, remember?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"The point is, Gabrielle A. K. A. Erica's best friend, made me swear that I would come with them to school." She said.

"And the point is…?" I asked, still confused. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"The point is, I went to the other side of the building with Macy." She said. When she saw my- still confused face, she continued. "You know, so we could come with Gabrielle and Erica, considering they're middle schoolers!"

"Ohhh…." I said when I got the point. She rolled her eyes. She seems to be doing that a lot. Huh…

"Really, Percy. Sometimes, you are so stupid." She said.

"Yeah, that's why you love me." I said, smiling sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. Again.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain." She said smiling. I leaned in, but she put her finger in front of her face, shaking her head, telling me to stop. I frowned. She laughed at that. I instantly smiled.

Oh how just her laugh can already make my mood change.

- - - -Major Line Break, like Major Major!- -

School was pretty boring. Well, compared to most of my school days.

At lunch I told Annabeth that I have a surprise for her. *cough* Nico *cough*. When she asked me what it was, I resisted the urge to tell her it was Nico. Instead, I just told her that it was 'an old friend'. It took time, but, eventually she gave up on insisting me to tell her who it was.

Also we were invited to a party at Saturday by Jessica. She said and I quote 'It will be like a back to school party. The most awesome one, though. *insert giggle* EVERYONE'S INVITED!' most of the students cheered at that. Including me. Jessica's parties were always the best ones. One, considering her house is pretty big. I mean, seriously, it was a mansion. A Freakin' Mansion! Two, because everyone's invited. Including, the cheerleaders, jocks, swim team, populars, un-populars, nerds, wierdo's, teachers who are not a pain in the a**, and normal people. Everyone. Even middle schooler's and people who aren't from Goode are invited. You just have to NOT be a serial killer or a robber. Though, I'm pretty sure some people steal from that house.

So yeah, Annabeth and I cleared our schedule for Saturday for the party.

Anyway, right now, Annabeth and I are standing outside of the school building, waiting for 'the surprise'.

"So, when exactly is this 'old friend' coming to pick us up?" she asked me, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, it should be her by now." I said unsurely. I looked at my watch and saw that Nico should've been here by now. I'm pretty sure I told him our dismissal time. And I'm pretty sure that it's not that long to shadow travel from my house to school. Where is that guy?!

And as if right on cue, a familiar loud noise came entering school grounds. It was a loud noise of a horn, like the sounds of a horn in the old movies or the sound when you reached the finish line on a racing car video game.

A sound I'm pretty sure I turned off a year ago, because it was a pretty annoying sound and it killed my ear drums. Plus it attracted attention, which is what's happening right now.

I glared at the car, because the driver is hidden from view by the almost pitch black windows. So yeah, I glared at the car.

My car.

"Hey isn't that your car?" Annabeth asked beside me.

"U-huh" I said as I walked over my car, hearing whispers while I made my way. I knocked on the window and it opened slowly. I bent down and leaned on the window so I can look at the annoying driver.

"Whassup brotha!" the guy in the driver's seat said. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier, but now he was wearing my ray bans sunglasses. Which made me glare at him even more.

"Didn't I tell you to not touch my car?" I asked him.

"Actually, you didn't." he said smugly, smiling. I frowned and whispered a curse to the side.

"I knew I forgot something." I said. He laughed. "Okay, first, get rid of my sunglasses. Second, you should never, and I mean, never use that accent. And third, get your a** out of my car."

He rolled his and then smiled.

"I can't. I'm a vampire. Sunlight burns my skin." He said smiling. I glared at him.

"No. you'll just sparkle." I said. This time, it was his turn to glare.

"Fine." He grumbled as he put my sunglasses down and began to unlock the car.

"Umm…Percy?" I heard Annabeth say from behind me. I turned around with a smile and walked up to her. "Who you..umm… talking to?"

"An old friend." I said as I put an arm around her.

"What do you mean 'an ol- " she was cut off.

"Annabeth! It's nice to see you again." Annabeth turned to the sound of the voice.

"Oh My Gods." She whispered. "Nico!" she shouted as she ran out of my arms and into Nico's. If I said I wasn't jealous, I would be lying. Though, there is nothing to be jealous about. I do know that Nico has a crush on Annabeth. I'm not that dense..okay, maybe I am, but the point is, I know Annabeth's mine and I am her's, so… sucks to be you Nico! Hehe..

"So, I'm guessing that Percy never told you I said 'hi'." Nico said. Annabeth turned around to face me with a smile.

"This is your surprise isn't it?" she said. I walked up to them, smiling and put an arm around Annabeth again.

"and I'm guessing you liked it." I said smiling as I kissed her forehead. She noode then turned to Nico.

"When? How? Why?..." she asked still startled.

"Well, I got here at Saturday, I was to bored in my place. Always hearing dad shouting at my step-mom and vice-versa, so I figured, why not drop by at Percy's. so yeah…I'm here and I'm staying at Percy's." he said.

"Wow…. Well, it's nice to see you again. It's just…wow ….I haven't seen you in ages. How long will you be staying here?" she asked.

"Yeah how long will you be staying here?" I asked him.

"Umm… I guess… for a while." He said. I had a feeling 'for a while' will be longer than just 'for a while'. "Hey can we just talk…somewhere else?" he said uncomfortably.

That's when we notice that almost all the students outside the building of Goode is staring at us.

"Uh..sure. C'mon." I said. Nico visibly relaxed. He then smiled and opened the passenger door.

"M'lady?" he said to Annabeth. Annabeth chuckled a bit before responding.

"Of course, kind sir." She said and sat inside the car. She looked at me through the still rolled down window with raised eyebrows, smiling as Nico close the door.

Nico then looked at me, smiling. I glared at him before rolling my eyes.

"Don't even think that I'm going to do that to you, as well." He said.

"I wouldn't wish for it." I said before going around the car and getting in the driver's seat. He huffed, then got in the back seat.

"So, your place?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh.. sure. But you have to promise me that you're going to invite us to your house someday, kay, wise girl?"

"Sure. But now now." She said. I got no problem with that, but why doesn't she want me to come.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Yeah, why. You hiddin' something from us, Beth?" Nico asked leaning between the gap of our chairs. Annabeth looked absolutely murderous as she glared at Nico for calling her 'Beth', it scared Nico and he leaned away from her. I mean, seriously Annabeth's glare almost scared me, even though it wasn't directed to me. Almost.

"No. I'm not. It's just that our apartment is clean and neat and I'm pretty sure Helen wouldn't want it messy and destroyed." She said.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" I said as I started the car and drove off to our house, leaving the school and the still staring students. Gods, I'm pretty sure that will be the talk of tomorrow.

"Well, you guys kind'a, um… how am I going to say this..um.. aren't one for being behave and collected..?" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows at the road.

"Hey, I take offense to that! I'm not always that bad!" I defended as I turned left. I could see our house, now.

"Uh… actually, Percy. We are that bad." Nico said. I parked my car in front of our house.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go." I said as I un locked the car doors.

- _ - END - _ -

**Umm.. Hi?... forgive me!?**

**I got a writer's block. A loooong writer's block. And I know that this chapter won't make it up to you, but…. This is all I got. I apologize. I know this chapter is really boring. Sorry..**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars, spelling, and other wrong things.**

**So, comment, suggest, write anything you want. If you have some tips, or you have something in mind, if you have questions, anything. I'll be glad to answer them. So…. Yeah.. bye! For now…**

**-Y.M.**


	15. Chapter 15- We talked blue cookies

**Thanks for the Amazing reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 15**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

"Percy, is that you?!" a familiar voice shouted from inside the house.

"Yeah, mom! I brought Annabeth with me!" Percy said from beside me. I could hear the door being shut by Nico, behind us.

Sally came to view with a big, radiant smile. She was wearing blue mittens and a matching blue apron under her usual attire, which is dark long sleeves shirt or sweaters, and comfy jeans. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She had a few bags under her eyes (which, I'm guessing, is caused by staying up all night, continuing her new novel. Her first book was a big success!). She also had a few more wrinkles, though she still looks beautiful as usual.

"Hi guys. How was school?" she said as she walked up to us and hugged Percy.

"It was fine, mom." Percy said, hugging her back and kissing her cheek before pulling away. Sally then smiled at me opening her arms.

"It's nice to see you again, Annabeth." She said as I walked in her arms and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Sally." I said pulling away. "I hope we didn't bother you. It seems like you were busy." I said gesturing to her apron and mittens. She looked at her apron and laughed.

"Oh you weren't bothering me, honey. I was just baking blue cookies." At this Percy lit up and became more alert. "They should be ready right about-" *_ding* _"now."

At that, Percy and Nico raced to the kitchen, leaving me and Sally laughing at them.

- - - - LINE BREAK - - - -

"mmmmm…" Percy moaned as he finished his 6th cookie. "What did I do right, to have such an amazing mother?" Sally laughed.

"Flattery's not going to get you anywhere, if you want another cookie, Percy." She said shaking her head.

"Well, it_ is_ true, Mrs. Jackson. You are the best." Nico said, when he finished his 10th cookie. _I know right, who would've thought Nico could eat so much like a child? Definitely, not me_. Sally chuckled.

"Oh, Nico. How nice of you to say that. Here, have another cookie." Sally said while she gave another cookie for Nico.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, causing Sally and I to chuckle at his reaction and Nico to smirk smugly at him. "Why?- you said- you- flattery- he- I- Urrghhhh!"

We all laughed while Percy pouted.

"I was just joking, Percy. Here, have a cookie." Sally said as she gave him a cookie. Percy instantly brightened and devoured the cookie.

"Hmm…so good." Percy mumbled, causing me to laugh and Sally to shake her head.

"Well, why don't you kids hang up stairs and I'll just go up later to give you a plate of blue cookies?" Sally asked, though it didn't sound like a question at all. Percy frowned.

"But, there's only one cookie left…" Nico said, sadly, gesturing to the tray of blue cookies- wait, sorry. Tray of blue _cookie_, considering there is only one cookie left on the tray.

"Yes, I know, sweetie." Sally said. Nico was about to ask another question, though I knew Sally wasn't done yet, so I rolled my eyes at him before finishing what sally meant to say.

"She meant that she will make another _new_ batch of blue cookies." I said. I rolled my eyes when I saw Nico come in to an understanding. I swear he could be really idiotic sometimes. That Death Breath. He probably has lots of dead brain cells. Hehe. _Dead_ brain cells, see what I did there? No? Whatever. Just forget I said anything.

"Well then," Percy said. "I guess, I'll take this cookie then." His hand then started to make its way to the cookie, when another hand stopped his. Nico. They glared at each other like they were on battle. I furrowed my eyebrows at them as if saying 'WTF it's just a cookie!', though I'm 99.9% sure that they were ignoring me or they didn't even know that I'm in the room. I looked beside me to see Sally shaking her head. I looked at the boys again and saw they were bickering over the cookie, and from time to time, they would try to get the cookie without the other one noticing.

"Enough!" Sally said, loud enough for the guys to hear her. Percy and Nico looked at her. "Are you guys really fighting over a cookie?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison. Sally glared at them.

"You guys should have more manners. I mean, it's just a cookie. You shouldn't fight over a cookie!" she said. Then she took the cookie. Percy and Nico opened their mouths, but Sally put a finger in front of her, telling them to stop. "Both of you will not have this cookie." They groaned. "Instead, I'll give them to Annabeth. Here you go, dear." She said, giving me the cookie as I looked at her wide-eyed.

"No, it's okay, Sally. I-" I tried to say some lame ass excuse but Sally cut me off.

"No. You haven't had a cookie yet, have you? And you deserve this. You always study hard and you must be so stressed. A sweet and beautiful girl like you shouldn't be worrying_ that_ much. And you just moved to New York last week. You should be _very_ tired. Take it and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." She said, firmly. I blushed at the comments and tried to say I'm fine, but I know she wouldn't give up.

"Well, then, Thank you, Sally." I said as I took the cookie. I looked at it before eating it. Oh and let me tell you, it was as good as the nectar of the gods. I continued eating it as best as I can, with two immature guys glaring at me. I just smiled sweetly at them.

- - - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - - - -

We were at Percy's room. Nico was already sitting on Percy's bed with one of his legs spread on the bed and the other one hanging at the edge. Percy sat on his chair. And I sat on the floor.

Nico still have a frown, because he didn't got the cookie. He was still staring at me and glaring slightly. _Hehe sucks for him_. Percy frowned at me though, and something tells me that it's not about the cookie. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where _else_ would I sit, Seaweed Brain?" I said, shaking my head. I looked at him again to see him standing up. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He patted the chair.

"Sit." He said. I shook my head.

"No, Seaweed brain. _You_ sit there. I'm perfectly fine here. Besides, if I sit there where would _you_ sit?" I said. He sighed and walked towards me. He took my hand and led me to the chair. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped, when Percy sat there. I was confused for a second, but I wasn't anymore, when Percy put his hands on my hip and brought me down, so I sat on his lap.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, blushing a little. He put his arms around me and his hands on mine. I leaned back, so my back was in contact with Percy's chest. He moved forward and put his head on my shoulder.

Nico looked at us, disgusted, though we just laughed. Then I remembered that I should tell them something since it was just silence in the room. And I knew exactly what to say. But, Percy spoke first.

"So, how was the sleepover?" Percy asked. I smiled at him. At the corner of my eye, I saw Nico look up and looked at us. _hmm… I guess they really are interested about the sleepover_.

"Oh, it was so much fun!" I said, as I repositioned myself on Percy's lap so I could see him better. "We painted and we made mango grahams and the next day we went to the mall and watched a movie! We also went shopping, but, I didn't buy that much. And everything was so _amazing_.." I said. If I said I was not acting like a total Aphrodite girl, I'm lying. Percy smiled, but I wasn't finished yet. "But…."

"But what?" Percy and Nico said at the same time. I looked at them with a serious expression.

"But there was something very unusual about that house..and Macy's stepfather…" I said.

"W-What do you mean '_very_ unusual'?" Nico asked, now leaning closer, so he could hear me better. Percy nodded.

"Well, the house. Macy's house was… well, beautiful… and Greek.." I replied. Percy looked confused.

"Well, they could've just _designed_ it Greek, because they liked it, right? I mean, some people do that, right?" Percy said/ asked.

"Yeah, but some does that because some _are_ Greek. As in demigods." Nico said.

"Yeah, and there is also the possibility that they're _only_ Greek. As in have a Greek blood. Non-demigods A. K. A. normal _mortals_!" Percy argued.

"Hey! Would you guys let me finish?!" I said. They looked at me, then became quiet. I nodded. "Anyway, as I said, they're house is themed Greek and both of you _do_ have a point. They could be Greeks, normal mortals, or demigods. But, what really took me by surprise was Macy's grandfather." I said.

They asked what was wrong with him and I told them everything that happened between me and Macy's grandfather. I told them how I heard the familiar noise and how Macy's grandfather looked at me wildly. I told them how Macy said that her grandfather was crazy. I told them how that familiar sound was an old Greek radio just like the one Chiron has. I told them how I saw a dagger inside the box. I told them how Macy's grandfather glared at me when I got suspicious. I told them everything.

After I was done, they were quiet.

"But that could also mean that his grandfather is Greek, right? I mean, maybe they were from a Greek family? Nothing wrong with that." Nico said.

"Well, if that's that? Then why does he have an ancient Greek radio?" Percy argued.

"Yeah, like I said, they could be from a Greek family. Like their ancestors used to use the radio." Nico said.

"Well, what about the dagger?" Percy said.

"Well, they could have a dagger, if they wanted to. I mean, they are Greeks. Their ancestors could've used the dagger for protection." Nico said.

"Well, what about the mist? Shouldn't the mist be covering the dagger? You know, make mortals see something else like a stick or something?" Percy said.

"Yeah, but it could only be a normal dagger?! Not_ all_ daggers are being covered by the mist, Percy!" Nico argued. Percy was about to say something, but I decided I should cut in their conversation.

"Guys. You both have great suspicions, but, what should we do?" I said/asked. They looked at me.

"Well, do you think we should go there and investigate?" Percy said. Nico and I shook our heads.

"It's too dangerous." Nico said. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah. He's right, Percy. For all we know, Macy's grandfather could be a monster." I said.

"What if you ask Macy?" Nico suggested. I shook my head.

"When I asked Macy about her grandfather she- well, let's just say it's a touchy subject for her." I said. They frowned.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Annabeth?" Percy asked. Nico looked at me as well. I thought for a moment, before answering the question.

"I think.. I think the wisest thing to do is just wait and watch." I said, before looking at them. They nodded. And then once again, a terrible silence was in the room.

_*Knock Knock*_

We looked up and saw Sally opening the door with a plate of blue cookies in her hands.

"Hi kids. Sorry, it took a bit long. I-" she stopped when she noticed the silence in the room. "Did I come in a bad time?" she asked, blushing. Before anyone else could answer I spoke first.

"No, Sally. It's okay." I said as I stood up and walked over her to take the plate. "Thank you." I said smiling. She smiled back before closing the door behind her.

I put the plate at the middle of the room and looked at Percy and Nico. I sighed.

"So, who wants blue cookies?!" I said/asked with a big smile on my face, trying to lighten up the mood. Fortunately, it worked. They slowly smiled. Then they began to eat the cookies like the men they are.

"Make sure you leave some for me!" I said loudly, so they could hear me. As a response I got two muffled 'hmmm's. I shook my head and sat at the chair, looking at them, a smile on my face.

- DONE -

**Yo! Hiiiii! How are you guys doing? And I know, Still a boring chapter. Haha! **

**I apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings and missing or incomplete sentences, if any.**

**Thanks for reading! So comment, ****suggest****, ask, write anything you want! Give ****tips**** or- you know, the usual. I really need some Ideas, but I'm not gonna take all of your Ideas, if there are any. **** I also have a message!**

**To:** Animelover4ever1999

**It's okay. You weren't even half rude. You were just saying the truth. It was really my fault. Hehe… **

**And about your suggestion, it's really good as in really really good. I'm not just saying that because you're a reader of my story or something. I'm saying that with full honesty. I would really like to do that, but I already have an idea about that. Sorry… but really. Honestly. You have a reallyyyyyy GREAT suggestion. **** thanks for reading and reviewing, by the way! (I'm really honest about what I said!) **

**-Y.M.**

**Hey! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing the last chapter and this one! I have something for yah! GUESS WHAT SONG IS PLAYING ON MY LAPTAP A.K.A. THIS THING I'M USING, RIGHT NOW! (you have to write the title of the song and the artist' name)**

_**Music is better and light are brighter when you are near… am I making it clear…music is better**_

**There you go! See ya! Good luck on your ….stuff…? anyway, has anyone seen 'Star Trek into darkness' yet? Ain't Chris Pyne hot?**

**-Y.M.**


	16. Chapter 16- The Party Oh shit!

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

It's been days since we talked about Macy's grandfather and the possibility of Macy and/or her grandfather to be a demigod.

Annabeth and I already asked Nico if he wants to come with us to Jessica's party. It took a while 'till we finally convinced *cough* forced *cough* him to come. It mostly took Annabeth's convincing and my blackmailing and teasing. (You know, about being a vampire.)

Yeah, you might think that I'm going to let the vampire thing go. And I admit, I also thought I was going to let it go, but when I saw how it makes him so uncomfortable, I decided against it. And it was, by far, the best decision I made that includes Nico.

Speaking of that, the party was today.

I was getting ready for lunch, in my room. And by 'getting ready', I meant, Annabeth and Nico_ trying_ to get me out of bed. Emphasize on 'trying'.

"Come_ on_, Percy!" Annabeth whined as she continued to pull my arm. I just groaned in response. In the distance, I heard some muffling.

"Nico, what in the world are you doing?" Annabeth asked in hushed tone. I heard Nico shush her. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and it wasn't Annabeth's.

Suddenly, nothing happened. I smirked as I heard Nico groan.

"Ughhh!" Nico graoned, and, judging by the sound of a loud thump, he banged his head on the wall.

"I told you pouring water on him wouldn't work." I heard Annabeth scold Nico.

"Yeah, I kind'a think I know that now." Nico said. Oh, if you were wondering what I did so I wouldn't get wet, I just made the water splash on Nico's face, instead of mine.

_Haha, did he actually forgot that I'm a son of Poseidon? Well, that does sounds like Nico._

"What are we gonna do?" Annabeth said exasperated.

"I don't know. See yah! I'm starving! Good luck!" I heard Nico say and a door being closed with a loud bang after that.

"Wha- he can't just- URGGHH!" I heard Annabeth said, obviously annoyed, or tired. I was still smirking when Annabeth noticed that and said. "Oh would you please wipe that smirk on your face, you lazy bum." She said as she sat on my bed, beside me.

I frowned and finally opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by my favorite view. Annabeth.

She was wearing a white and blue sundress, which fit her perfectly. Her eyes were close, but I could practically see her beautiful, intelligent gray eyes, working. Her tanned skin was glowing against the sun light that was coming from my opened window. Her hair was styled in a messy side braid, but it looked perfect. She looked _perfect_.

I smiled as I continued to stare at the perfection in front of me._ Well, actually, she was beside me, but… _

Suddenly her eyelids opened and her gray eyes came to view. Her gray eyes met mine. I didn't move or looked away. I just stared back, smiling.

"Hey." I whispered. She raised an eyebrow, but eventually smiled.

"Finally, sleeping beauty woke up." She joked. I frowned.

"I'm not sleeping beauty. And if I was, doesn't sleeping beauty get a kiss from her prince charming?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right" she said. I smiled. "You're not Sleeping Beauty." She then stood up, smiling down at me. She extended her hand out to me. I frowned at it, then at her, while raising an eyebrow. "Get up, Seaweed Brain. Sally and Nico are waiting downstairs with our lunch. And I'm starving." She added. And true to her word her stomach growled. She blushed as I tried to hide a laugh.

I took her hand and got up from my bed. We were so close, our bodies were almost touching.

I smiled down at her as she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. I leaned in, and noticed she did the same. Our lips touched and it felt like it was the first time I kissed her. I know this is a bit cheesy, but I could practically hear fireworks and sparks forming. The kiss was slow and full of love. It wasn't one of our make-out sessions. It wasn't fast or anything like that. It was slow. As if we were taking time with our kiss, not wanting it to end. We could've stayed there for hours, if it wasn't for a certain annoying cousin of mine, barging in the room without knocking.

"Hey, Annabeth did you get Percy to wake-" Nico stopped when he saw us. We, quickly, pulled away. "-up." He finished.

"Uhmm.." Annabeth tried.

"Well, see ya!" he said as he quickly ran out of the room, leaving Annabeth and I alone. I looked down at her with a smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll wait for you downstairs." She said as she started to walk out, but I stopped her.

"Wait." I said and leaned in and kissed her softly, before letting her hand go. I pulled away and smiled. She smiled back at me and walked out of the room, going downstairs.

I walked in the bathroom, still smiling, and started the shower.

After I showered and was completely dressed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When I got there, Annabeth, Nico and mom were laughing, and I noticed that they ate already, judging by the empty plates in front of them. I coughed, loud enough to get their attention. Successfully, they stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, Percy, you must be starving! Here, honey, take a seat." Mom said standing up and patting her seat. I smiled at her.

"So, Percy, what do you want to do? Since the party's still at 6…" Annabeth asked, when I sat down in my mom's seat, which is between Annabeth and Nico.

"I don't know.." I admitted and took a bite at the chicken and fries on my plate.

"What if we..go walk around the Central Park? I've never went there, before.." Nico said/asked. Annabeth nodded, smiling.

"I guess… you okay with that mom?!" I asked, loudly so mom would hear, since she's in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, sure. Besides Paul and I will go out for dinner. He'll be back from his meeting a bit later." She said. I nodded, though I know that she couldn't see me.

I heard Annabeth giggle. I looked at her weirdly and she just shook her head, with her hand clamped over her mouth. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at my plate. I noticed that almost all the fries and one chicken was gone. And I sure as heck, know I didn't do that.

My head quickly shot to Nico. And my suspicions were right. Nico had a handful of my fries in his hand and a chicken bone on his plate.

I glared at him. He didn't saw me, at first, but when he did, all of his- no, _my_ fries in his mouth dropped. Yes, it was disgusting.

"Eww.." I heard Annabeth said.

"Di Angelo…." I said in a menacing tone. He whimpered, which caused me to smirk internally.

"Look, Perce. I- uh- here, y-you can t-take it if you wa-ant…" he stuttered. "Here!" he then took a fry and threw it at my face. Again, _disgusting_. And apparently, Annabeth couldn't contain herself, because she was laughing like a hyena. I glared at Nico harder, and his eyes widened.

"P-perce… let me ex-" he didn't finish because he ran. And, like always, I ran after him. I could hear mom and Annabeth laughing.

It was 3:00 and we were walking around Central Park. We were looking for a nice place to sit, since there are lots of people in Central Park today.

"Hey, how about over there?" I asked pointing to an empty stone table.

"No, Seaweed Brain. Can't you see the bag on the seat?" Annabeth said.

"How 'bout there?" Nico said pointing to an empty area at the far back of Central Park.

"It's too dark. Don't you want to see the flowers or the children or _the park_? I mean, that's what you came here for, isn't it?" Annabeth said and continued to look for a place, while Nico mumbled something about Annabeth being a smarty-pants and how he never wanted to see _people or flowers_ in the first place.

"Hey!" Annabeth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. "How about over there?" she asked. I looked at where she was pointing at. It was a big magnificent tree, close to the middle of the park, but not very close to attract attention. Just close enough to see the view. There were no bags or strollers under the tree, meaning, it wasn't taken. It was perfect.

Nico and I agreed and all of us walked towards the tree.

When we got there, Nico immediately sat down, pulled out a Ray Ban sunglasses and wore it. That sunglasses looks a bit familiar….

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." He mumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. She looked up at me and patted the grass beside her. I smiled and sat close beside her, that our shoulders were touching.

I looked around my surrounding, noticing how the park looked so… peaceful. Some kids were playing at the playground, laughing historically. Some were chasing each other around on the grass. A couple of young teens were sitting at a bench talking and smiling at each other. There was an old couple sitting at the bench, laughing and looking at each other, lovingly.

_Hmm.. I guess Aphrodite isn't so bad after all. _

I smiled and looked at Annabeth. She was also looking around the park. She was staring at it, deep in thought. Normally, I would be worried and ask her what's on her mind, but this isn't one of those. She didn't look sad or confused. She also wasn't smiling or anything, but her eyes were shinning. I knew that she was happy.

I put my index finger under her chin for her to face me and leaned down and kiss her. At first she was surprised but smiled against my lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing special, but at the same time it was very. I pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed, before putting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and looked at the park.

I guess it was a cheesy moment, but I wouldn't change anything about it. For me it was perfect.

By the time 6:30, we finally got to Jessica's house.

"Hey, Jess!" I shouted through the loud music and the _huge_ crowd of people. I turned round to face Annabeth and Nico…. who weren't there. I swear they were there a moment ago.

"Chlorine Breath!" I turned around to face Jess. "Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" she was wearing a glittery dress, which is very short, by the way. She also had netted socks and high heels. (I'm guessing 3-inch). She wore a puffy pink blazer over her dress, and her hair was in a complicated bun, which is made out of complicated braids.

I frowned at it. Don't get me wrong, she looked good. It's just she didn't look like.. _Jessica_. Well, the Jessica _I _know. I quickly replaced my frown with a smile. She doesn't like it when I frown at her. She already told me why she why she dresses like _that_ at her parties. She told me that her parents, being super rich and all, made her dress like that because they didn't want the clothes that they bought for her go to waste, because the clothes are _expensive_ and all _designer_. Pfft. Still. Though, I did notice that what she was wearing was a bit _more_ showy than all of the other times she dressed like that. Wonder why…

"Yeah, I'm glad I made it too!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! You hungry? C'mon, I'll show you" and without having a time to answer, she pulled me through the crowded people until we reached their backyard.

Let me make it short and say, their backyard, wasn't even considered as a backyard. It had a big pool, complete with many pool lounge chairs near them. Their backyard also had lots of space with grass for some people to lay down at or play at. Then there are a few benches and there's even a couch. And then there was the food table or whatever you call it.

"Here! I know that it won't be as good as your mother's but.." Jessica said as she gave me a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I smiled at her.

"No, it's okay, thanks!" I said as I bit down on a cookie. She was right. It wasn't as good as my mother's, but it was definitely scrumptious. It was the second best cookies I've ever tasted. "Mmmmm… these are great! Jessica, I didn't know you could bake?!" I exclaimed, smiling. She smiled back, blushing.

"Hey, Percy!" Sandra said coming up to me with some of her cheer friends trailing behind her. *cough* stalkers *cough*. She was wearing a really tight and short red strapless dress. Her black wavy hair was down and swept to one side. She was 5'6, but she was wearing 3-inch heels, so she was almost as tall as the girl behind her. She was wearing a bit too much make up for my taste. Her dark blue eyes were almost hidden byt the (obviously) fake eyelashes. Her normally pale skin was in a normal *fake* tan.

"Uh.. hey, Sandra." I said.

"So.. are you enjoying the party?" she said flirtatiously. I backed away a bit and hit the table.

"Yeah.. as always, the party's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. _Until now_ I thought. I looked back at her and saw her face was red with anger. _Uh oh, did I just say that out loud… _

She coughed, returning to her normal self.

"_Anyway_, I want you to meet some of my friends, which I know that you know them and all, but you know," I could tell she was going to say more, but her one of her 'friends' interrupted. She had dark blonde hair that was in a neat side braid and she had a glittery hair band, she had baby blue eyes, she was tall (I'm guessing 5'10 ft. same height of Annabeth), and tanned. She was wearing a red leather jacket, a black and white striped shirt under that, blue skinny jeans, and black 1-inch heels. So, you could say she was very pretty for a mortal. And she was very… cheerful.

"Hi, Percy! My name's Cossette! My friends call me Cose! You can also call me Cose if you want to. I mean, you could be my friend. I mean, if you want to. It's not that you're not my friend. I mean, are you my friend? I mean,-" she ranted and ranted and I could tell she would continue ranting if it wasn't for Jessica.

"Cose…" Jess said in a warning tone. Cose or Cossette looked at her and gulped.

"Uh, I mean... Hi." Cossette said. I smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Hi Cossette. Can I call you Cossette?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, hi Cossette it's nice meeting you again. You were from my… History, right?"

"Uhuh. You helped me with my assignment, once." She said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I helped you with a number from our assignment, once." I said, nodding.

"You're so nice." She sighed.

"Uh.. thanks." I said, smiling a crooked smile. She sighed.

"I love you." She said, longingly. I looked at her wide-eyed, while Jessica and her friends rolled their eyes. _Some great friends you got there, Cose._

"Urgh, never mind Cose, Percy." Sandra said a little bit bitchy. I saw Cossette blush and looked down ashamed. I felt bad for her, no one should be treated like that by their 'friends'. "Anyway, this is Alice." She said pointing to a girl behind Cossette. I guess you could say she was a black beauty. She had black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a shiny red sleeveless shirt and a tight jean mini skirt with a black leather boots, that complemented her outfit. Her hair was in a simple style: a few strands in the front were clipped at the sides.

"Hey, Percy, nice meeting you." She said while fluttering her eyes, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, nice.. meeting you too." I replied.

"And lastly, Danielle." Sandra said gesturing to a girl behind her and beside Cossette. She was also very pretty. Then again, what cheerleader isn't.

She had light brown hair that was in a normal French braid, she had warm brown eyes, just like Jessica's, she was also as pale as Jessica, she was very tall. She was taller than Cossette. ( I'm thinking 5'11 ). She was wearing a sleeveless black lace dress with matching black lace flats, she was wearing a bit of make-up and that was it.

"I could talk, you know." I heard her mutter to Sandra. Sandra glared at her. Then she looked at me. "Hi, my name's Danielle. Um.. if you could, please… _don't_ call me Danny." I smiled at her.

"Will do, _Danielle_." I said, smiling. "Hey, do you guys want some cookies? Sandra baked these. It is _soo_ good." I said, gesturing to the baked cookies. Their eyes widened as they looked at Jessica, who just shrugged.

"Uhmm.. no thanks." Sandra said as she looked at the cookies in disgust.

"Yeah, I have to pass, as well. I'm watching what I eat." Alice said. I looked at her, weirdly. She wasn't even chubby or near fat. Girls….

"Well, don't mind if I do." Danielle said as she reached out for a cookie.

"_Danny_.." Sandra said, glaring at her. Danny- I mean, Danielle, glared back.

"Yes, _Sandy_?" she said, innocently. Then took a big bite of the cookie she was holding, in front of Sandra's face. Sandra looked like she was going to puke as she looked away in disgust.

"I guess, I could- " Cossette started but was cut off by Sandra and Alice.

"Cose!" they hissed in unison as they glared at her. Danielle shot Cossette a sorry look and shot Sandra and Alice a glare. I could tell that Cossette feared Sandra and Alice. I frowned as Cossette retreated her hand back and looked down. _Such nice friends_.

"Anyway, Percy. Do you want to walk around for a while? Or would you care to dance with me?" Sandra said, flirtatiously. I backed away a bit.

"Uhmm.. Uh… I" I started, but before I could finish, Jessica, being the best friend, saved me.

"Sandra… _not now_." Jessica said, glaring at her. Sandra glared back, but looked down, huffing in defeat.

"Whatever! Well, see yah, Perce!" Sandra said. "C'mon, girls!"

"Bye!" "See yah!" "Bah Bye!" the girls said as they walked away from me and followed Sandra to wherever. I turned to look at Jessica and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you! You're a life saver!" I said. She laughed.

"haha, yeah, whatever you say Percy!" she said. We laughed.

"Hey, Jess! I'm going to go look for Annabeth and my cousin, Nico, okay!?" I said. For a moment a thought I saw a flash a anger etched in her face but it was gone, before I had the time to ask about it.

"Yeah, sure! I'm just going to go with the girls, if you need me, k? see yah!" she said. I smiled at her and ran to look for Annabeth and/or Nico.

It was already 8:30 and I haven't seen Annabeth and/or Nico, yet. Urgh! It's times like these when I hate big houses.

For a moment, I thought I saw a familiar flash of blonde at the dance floor, so I went there. When I got there, Annabeth was nowhere to be found.

I looked everywhere at the dance floor, but I saw nothing. Not a sign of Annabeth or Nico.

I was going to look somewhere else, when a hand gripped my forearm. I looked behind me and saw Sandra. I groaned mentally.

"Hey, Percy!" she said.

"Uh, hey Sandra! Would you mind if you let go of my hand? I'm looking for Annabeth and-" I started, but was cut off.

"Oh, Percy! Could you help me? Jessica needs something from her room! And she told me to get it! Please, Percy? I beg of you. She said it was going to be a bit heavy and all. Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes, that made me want to puke. "please?"

I sighed.

"Fine, but after that I'm going to find Annabet-" I said, but was cut off_ again_.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said and hugged me.

"Uh, yeah. Could you get off of me?" I asked. She got off of me and smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's go!" she said and pulled me up stairs to Jessica's room. She continued to pull on me, and I caught it when she glanced behind me with an evil smirk.

When we got to Jessica's room she closed the door and started looking for whatever she was looking for.

"Umm.. why'd you close the door?" I asked as I sat down on Jessica's bed, which is red. Jessica's room was a bit smaller than, what I expected it to be. It was dim in the room and most of the stuff was pink and red. Some were white, but I guess you get the picture.

"Jessica doesn't want people looking at her room." Sandra said as she got up from the floor and took a seat with me.

"Okay. Uhm.. aren't you going to look for Jessica's-" I said, but was cut off by Sandra crying. Okay this is by far the weirdest thing that happened to me in this house. And let me tell you weird things happen in this house.

"I-I'm sorry.. I just, I don't know, i.." she tried to say.

"No, it's okay." I said, reassuringly. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"really?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…" I replied. We were really close…

"You have something in your eye." She said, getting closer to me.

"Really? I do?" I asked, still backing away. I hit something that I think was a wall. She chuckled.

"Yeah, there's something in your eye, so don't move and stay still." She commanded. I did what she said. Bad idea..

She came closer to me, making me really uncomfortable. We were in a room, alone and she was getting _really, seriously_ close.

"stay still…" she said as she got closer to me, which is out of the line. It was _soooo_ close!

I was going to say something or push her away, when something really bad happened. The door opened.

"Percy?" a familiar voice said. Sandra and I looked at the direction of the voice.

_Oh shit!_

Annabeth.

- - - DONE - - -

**HI! I know it's not my best, but this is what I can give you.. sorry.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and all the wrong things. I have something to ask you, though.. who is a beta? Who can be a beta for this story? I need one, please? Pm me if you are one, please?**

**Oh, and shout out to: daughterofwisdomandwater! She put this story in a community! My first community! Yey!**

**So, ask, comment,suggest, write anything you want!**

**See yah!**

**-Y.M.**


	17. Chapter 17- what happened and Danielle

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! 3 and thank you for your entertaining reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 17**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

It was Wednesday and It has been days since I caught Percy with that- excuse my choice of language- _tramp_. Also a few days since I actually had a _civil_ conversation with Percy. It's not that I don't believe and/or trust him, but it's just- WAIT! Let me tell you what happened

_- - - - FLASHBACK - - - -_

When we got to Jessica's house, I couldn't help but stare at it with awe. I mean, could you blame me? It's freakin' fantastic! It's even better that Macy and Erica's.

It was Egg white. (The color, I mean.) and at both of its sides, it made a circular shape with few vines circling it. Expensive plants were near the door, which was made of carved glass. The whole mansion had lots of windows and terrace, which was now crowded with strangers in tight clothing. Just by one glance at the house- ehem- mansion, you would know whoever owned this is _really_ rich.

"Wow…" I sighed, still staring at the house with a smile on my face. I turned around to ask Percy if Jessica is rich or if we're in the right place, but he wasn't there. I swear, he was there a second ago. Now, all I see is people I don't even know.

I tip-toed to look for any sign of Percy but I didn't find any. I sighed and turned around, again to ask Nico if he knows where Percy has gone.

"Hey, Nic- " I stopped when I was met with strangers dancing and no sign of Nico. "o…."

I looked around and sighed, again.

_Well, let the search begin. Damn huge mansion!_

I searched around the mansion for a while until I got to a place that I'm guessing is the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen trying to find Percy, Nico or someone I know. None. All there was were kids from school that I don't know and some people from different schools.

I was going to exit the kitchen and go look somewhere else, when someone stopped me by grabbing my arm. Good thing I looked at the person before I kick him/her in the ass.

"Oh hey, Kyle." I said, smiling at him. I looked at what he's wearing and smiled even more. He was wearing a red checkered long sleeves shirt, normal blue jeans and sneakers. He looked good. And no. that's not what made me smile. What made me smile was the fact that he didn't dress up like the other guys. He dressed up like him. Most of the other guys were like completely different people.

Some were showing too much and some weren't showing anything at all. I saw one guy who was wearing a polo, a vest, a hoodie and a jacket. And I'm pretty sure he was wearing a shirt inside. I mean, _come on_! It's not yet Christmas! I also saw a guy who wasn't wearing a shirt and only had shorts. At first, I thought he was going to the pool, but when I noticed he was dancing with some girls and from what I've heard the pool was outside in the backyard. Far from the main room, where he was. I decided that he wasn't.

I mean, seriously. Nerds and loners (sorry, but it's true) were acting cool and wearing cool clothes. Not. I swear, I even saw a guy wearing a tux. _A tux!_

"Hey, Annabeth. You checkin' me out?" he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"What! No!" I defended. He chuckled and poked me at my sides. "Stop!"

"Just admit it. You were staring, Annie.." he teased. I put on my serious face and looked at him.

"I admit…. That I wasn't _checkin'_ you out." I said, firmly. He rolled his eyes. " No, really. I have never and will never check out somebody who is not my boyfriend. A.K.A. Percy." I said, then crossed my arms. He frowned at the mention of Percy, but he quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow.

"So what you zoned out and I just happened to be standing at the space you were zoning out at?" he said. I smiled.

"Exactly." I said. He rolled his eyes, again, but this time, playfully.

"C'mon. Let's go." He said, smiling, then dragged me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted, so he could hear me. We were in the main room, which is filled with people dancing to the very loud music.

"To the guys! Where else?!" he replied as he pulled me to a hallway.

"They're here?!" I asked/shouted. He turned his head to look at, smiling.

"Why wouldn't they be?" he said then stopped. He smiled at me one more time, before opening the door beside us. There, revealed 'the guys'. As if, rehearsed, they looked up at the same time and shouted.

"ANNABETH!" in unison. I smiled at them.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I walked in and looked at the room. It seemed to be a guess room, since it only had a small bed with a drawer next to it, complete with a lamp, one dim light, one window, a chaise, and the fact that everything was white, except for the mattress, which is velvet. Macy and Zed were sitting on the floor next to the bed, facing each other, Jamie lying on the bed, painting her nails, and Jay was leaning on the wall, looking out the window.

I sat on the chaise and pulled my legs up. Kyle closed the door and sat on the arm of my chair.

"So…. What do you guys wanna do?" Macy said, turning around to face me. I shrugged.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Zed asked with a killer smile on his face.

"NO!" we shouted in unison. Zed frowned and mumbled something about us being so un-fun and kill joys.

"Hey, how about we….. do 'would you rather' or 'spin the botlle' ooh or or '7 minutes in heaven'?! ?" Jamie said. Jay quickly looked up.

"No! Look, sis, if you haven't noticed, there are also _guys_ here. So, don't you go and say 'OMG! Let's play all the girly games that all the girly girls do, cuz we're girls and we're so girly!'. Just don't!" Jay said. Jamie rolled her eyes and continued to paint her nails.

"Well, I think I'm up for '7 minutes in heaven'." Zed said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jamie. Jamie replied by wearing a disgusted look on her face and throwing a pillow at him, causing us to laugh.

"Hey, guys. May I ask why are we here and how in the world is this place not _crowded_?! Considering almost everywhere I go is filled with people." I asked them.

"Well, If you haven't noticed, this is the smallest and the most un-glamorous place here." Jamie said.

"Yes, actually I _have_ noticed." I said. Then Kyle said.

"Well, we always go here because it's the smallest and the most un-glamorous place here, even the bathroom and the stair case is bigger and 'classier'. So, we're sick of seeing people dancing and/or making out so-"

"So, you go here since it's the place where people least go to 'cause there are lots of places better than this so why would they choose this." I finished. Kyle smiled at me and the rest nodded. "That's wise." I said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Kyle said, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth. Not that you're weird or a loner or something, but why are you here?" Jamie asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at the question. "I mean, why aren't you with…you know.._Percy_?" she finished, hesitantly.

"Ummm…well, actually, that's a _funny_ story. Hehe. You see, I.. um… he.. I got lost.." I said, looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh…" Macy and Jamie said. There was a silence that covered the room, before Jamie got a super 'fun' idea. Note the sarcasm.

"Oooh! I know what we're gonna do!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, questioningly, but she was only looking at me and Macy. Not good. "Zed, Kyle, Jay. Would you please come over here?" she said with extra sweetness in her voice. Macy looked at me wide-eyed, while I just shrugged.

When Jamie was done whispering in their ears, they all had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"What is it?!" Macy and I said/shouted. Then Suddenly Jamie dragged the boys out of the room and locked the door, when they were out. She then looked at us like she was a predator and we were her prey.

"So, how would you like a make-over." She asked. My eyes-widened and I looked at Macy, seeing she was doing the same. _Uh oh…_

Hours past and Macy and I were cleaning in the bathroom. And by cleaning, I meant cleaning our caked-with-makeup-faces.

"I can't believe Jamie actually did that." I said as I _tried_ to take the really dark mascara off. Emphasis on tried.

"That's Jamie for you." Macy grumbled, when she washed her mouth to make the red lip-stick go away. I sighed, finally finished.

"I didn't know that it's that hard to get make-up off." I said, leaning against the counter, looking at Macy, who is trying to get 5 bobby pins out of her hair.

"Yeah.." she sighed. I nodded, absentmindedly. Then my eyes widened.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked her, getting off the counter. She looked at me, then looked at her wrist watch.

"Umm..it's 8:20 no- it's 8:21. Yeah, exactly 8:21. Why?" she asked.

"It's 8?!" I exclaimed. A brunette, who just walked out of a stall, looked at me like I was crazy, but I just ignored her.

"Yeah, I know. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" she said. "Anyway, you still haven't answered me. Why?"

"Well, I still don't know where Percy is." I said. "I need to find him. Or at least he needs to find me." she nodded.

"Okay, go. I'll tell the others." She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks! See yah!" I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

I searched for a while 'till I got to the backyard with a pool. I was thirsty so I walked towards a large table that I thought to be the snack bar or food table. I took a glass of punch and moaned at the sweet taste.

I stood there for a while, looking at my surroundings. Crazy teens were in the pool, splashing water everywhere. Some people were making out at a dark corner. Some were talking and laughing, loudly. I saw a familiar girl wearing a red tight dress. I believe her name was Sandy? Wait, no, Sandra. Yup, that's it. Percy said she was a major stalker back then, but she hasn't done anything in this year, _yet_. Anyway, she was arguing with a pretty girl with light brown hair tied in a normal French braid, and was wearing a black dress.

The girl's brown eyes caught my gaze, for a second. She had a questioning look in her eyes. But then again, who wouldn't be questionable if they saw someone they don't know, staring at them. I looked away and decided to continue looking for Percy. I threw the plastic cup away and walked back in the main room.

It was really crowded. People were dancing and was not giving any room for me to move. I managed to squeeze in and get to the other side of the room in record time. I sighed in relief and turned around just to be collided with a body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and-." "No it's my fault, I wasn't looking. I'm really clumsy. It's-." We both apologized, immediately. Only stopping when we finally looked at each other.

The body I bumped into was actually a girl's. She was tall. I think she has the same height as me. She was a beauty with dark blonde hair that was in a side braid with a glittery headband, she had baby blue eyes that looked at me in awe, she was tanned and she was wearing a red leather jacket over a striped shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black heels.

"You- your- you're.. You're Annabeth Chase!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at me with wide eyes. I looked at her, shocked.

"Umm.. yeah. And you're….." I trailed off, asking for her name.

"Um, my name's Cossette. My friends call me Cose. You could call me anything you want." She added, quickly. I smiled at her.

"Sure, thanks, Cossette. Umm.. could you help me with something?" I asked her, remembering Percy. She nodded, vigorously. I smiled. "Could you tell me or if you have seen where Percy Jackson is?"

"Yes! I do!" she said. I looked at her, shocked. I didn't actually _expect_ her to know where Percy is, but… "He's in that room." She said pointing to a room upstairs.

"Thank you. Really, thanks." I said, smiling at her. She just nodded, still looking at me in shocked. I smiled one last time, before going upstairs, leaving her staring at me. She seems nice. A bit weird, but nice. I looked back at her to see that some girl was angry with her, and her looking scared. I frowned. I'll deal with it later. I thought. Right now, I'm going to find Percy.

When I got up the stairs, I immediately walked towards the door that Cossette pointed.

I opened it slowly.

"Percy?..." I asked as I opened the door, fully.

There he was sitting on a bed with Sandra, dangerously close to him. Both heads shot up and looked at me in shock.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"The one and only. Goodbye…" I said, then closed the door and quickly ran down stairs.

"Annabeth. Wait!" I heard Percy called, but I was already down stairs.

I ran to the group of people that were dancing and looked around for my ride. I finally found him. He was in a dark corner (_typical_) and he was drinking punch. (at least I _thought_ it was punch.)

I walked to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the door.

"Whoa! Annabeth! What the hell?! Where's Percy? I've been looking for you guys for hours! What happened?!" he said. Before I got the chance to answer or to shut him up, someone cut me off.

"Annabeth! Hey, I'm sorry for the make-over. I hope you're not mad at me and- Who's that?" Jamie said then asked gesturing to Nico.

"It's okay. I gotta go. See yah! Monday! And this is Nico!" I shouted as I continued to go to the door, not stopping.

"Annabeth!" I heard Seaweed Brain shout.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Not now, NIco. " I said as I opened the door and walked out, dragging Nico with me. I turned to look at him. "Right now, all I need is for you to shadow travel me." I commanded. He looked unsure, but eventually just shrugged and did what I told him to do.

- - - _END OF FLASHBACK_ - - - -

So yeah, that's pretty much what happened at the party.

Now, before you go and judge me about what happened and be all like 'Oh My Gosh! You're _so_ stupid! He wouldn't do that to you! He gave up being a _god_ for you! He_ remembered _you when he was in the River Styx! Why in the world would he _cheat _on you?! Dumbass!'. Let me tell you my side.

I know that Percy would never cheat on me. I know if there's anyone to blame, it would be Sandra. And, putting my pride aside for now, I'm going to admit that I also didn't know why in the world I did that and not stay and listen to Percy explain. I guess I just needed to get away from him, for a while. You know, to think. About what? I don't know. I just felt like it. Yeah, I know, I'm such a bad girlfriend. URRGGHH! I'll apologize and hopefully he will accept it. When? I don't know.

It was also hard to avoid him at school. He was also at my house, so I had to tell Helen to tell him that I'm out with Macy. But I guess, he knew it was a lie, considering that he didn't go away and stayed there for hours.

I felt so bad, but I won't tell him that. I think.

Stupid pride.

I do miss him, badly.

So yeah, I am currently avoiding Percy for no reason. It's hard to, though. Not when he won't stop talking to me. At least _trying_ to talk to me.

Anyway, I was on my way to the cafeteria, since it was lunch, but I stopped by my locker first.

"Hey, Annabeth!" someone said from beside me. I looked up to see who it was just to see the face of Jessica Kirstin.

"Uh.. hey." I said as I put my architecture notebook in my locker. Jessica usually comes to me, saying that her friend, Sandra, didn't mean anything and I just misunderstood the whole situation.

"Annabeth.." she started. Here it goes. "Sandra really said sorry. She didn't mean to do that. She said that it was just a whole misunderstanding. Really. She said that you were just at the wrong place in the wrong time. She hopes that you can forgive her. And Percy.." at this I looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't I decided to ask her about Percy.

"What _about_ Percy?" I said as I closed my locker and leaned against it.

"Annabeth, he really misses you. Gosh, you should have seen him! He looks so miserable, Annabeth. He didn't do anything bad. You should know that he's too much of a sweetheart! Annabeth, think about it, okay?" she said, smiling sadly at me. I only nodded slightly in response. Then she walked away with me looking at her. I sighed, knowing that I should go to the cafeteria.

_Gosh, you should have seen him!_ Jessica's words still ringing in my head. _He looks so miserable, Annabeth._

It hurt me. Adding the fact that Jessica didn't use past tense. I really didn't mean to do that to him. _I'm so sorry Percy._

I was going to start walking to the cafeteria, when another person stopped me.

"Umm.. hey, Annabeth!" a girl's voice said. I looked beside me and saw the girl who was arguing with Sandra at the party.

"Umm.. hi?" I said, cautiously. I was still wondering why in the world she of all the people would talk to me. Probably going to say that Sandra said sorry. I sighed. She looked a bit nervous.

"Uh, well, I'm just going to say that I hope you can forgive Sandra." She said. I looked at her.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded. "So, you're not going to tell me that she said sorry and/or it was only a misunderstanding?"

"…Yep! That's it." She said. I nodded, slowly.

"I don't believe that I've met you before." I said as I started walking, knowing that she'll follow.

"Uh, yeah. We've never actually met before. " she said, when she caught up to me. "My name's Danielle, by the way. Not _Dan_ or _Danny_. Just Danielle." I smiled at her.

"Okay then, Danielle. My name's Annabeth. Not _Anne_ or _Annie_. Just Annabeth." I said. She smiled.

"So, where's your table?" I asked, when we reached the cafeteria. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"Well, um- I don't actually have a table, anymore." She said.

"What do you mean? Well, you could come with me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I told her. She smiled, gratefully at me.

"Really? If you're sure, okay then." She said.

"I'm sure. Come on!" I said as I dragged her to our table. "Hey, guys! Do you mind if Danielle sits with us?" I asked them, when we got to our table. They looked up and nodded. I sat down and gestured Danielle to sit next to me.

"Hey Kyle." Danielle said, shyly. "Guys."

"Hi Danielle." They said back. I looked at them.

"You know each other?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well, how?" they exchange looks of reminiscing.

"Let's just say it's a long story. Okay?" Kyle said a bit rudely. I looked at him with wide eyes. He was never one to be rude.

"Okay.." I said, knowing that they didn't want to talk about it. "So, why aren't you sitting with your friends?" I said trying to change the topic to avoid awkwardness.

"They were my friends. They're not, anymore. I guess Cossete's still my friend. Sandra and Alice? Not anymore." She said, glaring at the table. I was going to ask why, but she cut me off. "and no. you can't ask why. Maybe some other time I'll tell you, but not now." She said looking at me. I blushed as the others laughed.

"What! I'm just curious!" I defended, but they kept laughing, so I just laughed with them.

_Hey, if you can't beat the others, join them_.

- - - - - - DONE - - - - -

**Hey! Long time, no… update? Hehe.. honestly, I didn't update cuz I was lazy. That really is my major problem in life: laziness. Anyway, one of the reasons are because my father's birthday was yesterday and my cousin from Abu Dhabi came and right now, they're living with us. And right now, she is currently sitting next to me watching tv. **

**So.. sorry for the wrong grammars, spellings other wrong things. (I told you I needed a beta reader.) Sorry if you didn't like the chapter at all. **

**Oooh! I have a message! Also thank you for all of you who reviewed and/or read my story. It means a lot!**

* * *

**To: **wolfgirldragon

**Hey! Thank you for your suggestion! I really am sorry that I didn't use it, though. I really liked it, though. I loved the way you made Annabeth all like 'IN YOUR FACE, SANDRA!' haha love that! SHOUT OUT FOR YOU! **

**-Y.M.**

**To:** Im-too-outrageous-4-u

**Don't worry, the promise will come. I can't say soon, but it'll come. **

**-Y.M.**

**To: Random Chick**

**Random Chick: **How old is Nico? He shouldn't be old enough to drive. He's 4 years younger than Percy and Annabeth, so did you just make him older? Percy and Annabeth are still 16, right? You gonna add HoO in the story? Just curious.

**Hi. You asked a great question! SHOUT OUT FOR YOU! **

**Anyway, yeah, Nico is 4 years younger. And he was just gonna shadow travel if he gets caught by police or something. And about Percy and Annabeth and about if I'm gonna add HoO in the story: if you haven't noticed, I didn't add any signs if this was after PJO or if this was after HoO. I didn't add any signs, cuz it's up to you if you want it after PJO or after HoO. I didn't know what you guys want, so I just made it safe. So for the ones who wanted it after PJO, it can be after PJO. And for the ones who wanted it after HoO, then it can be after HoO.**

**Hope that makes sense. Sorry if it didn't. **

**-Y.M.**

**To: Daddysdingo**

**Yeah, that would be great, if I added comedy. I problem: I don't know if I can do comedy. if you're up for helping, that would be great! **

**-Y.M.**

* * *

**THANK YOU! Shout out for: wolfgirldragon! (she gave a great suggestion!) and for Random Chick! (she asked a great question!)**

**So, suggest, comment, ask, write anything you want! (also who wants to help me with comedy? Daddysdingo said it'll be great..)**

**Thank you guys! See yah!**

**-Y.M.**


	18. Chapter 18- Special! 4 me at least

**Hi! Thank you for your honest reviews!**

**WARNING: THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER.**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 18**

**Cossette's P.O.V.**

**At the party…**

I stood there, shocked, paralyzed or whatever you geniuses call it. I just bumped into Annabeth Chase. _The_ Annabeth Chase. _The_ girlfriend of _the_ Percy Jackson, the insanely hot and super kind ice prince. Never accepting any dates, claiming he has a girlfriend who lived in San Fransisco to any hot girls that came his way. And true to his words, at the beginning of this school year, stood his girlfriend beside him, making all the girls heartbroken and defeated. Some, though, hating her because 'she stole Percy from them' and calling her a dumb blonde bimbo.

Though, we all know that everything those jealous girls said were wrong. She has the perfect grade of all A+s. You could actually label her as a nerd, though her image would ruin the picture. She was no doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And I was pretty sure the whole school agrees with me.

I stood there, mesmerizing her beauty. She was only wearing a white and blue sundress and her hair was in a messy pony tail. Her gray eyes were sparkling. Intimidating and mesmerizing at the same time. Not a trace of make-up was visible on her face, except for a bit of mascara smudge, like she was forced to wear it but quickly removed it. Her attire was simple, nothing special, yet she still caught everyone's attention as if she was honey and we were all pooh.

Okay, I know that's a weird example, but I'm not the brightest fish in the sea!..

I quickly recovered and managed to speak up before I look like a total fool.

"You- your- you're Annabeth Chase!" I exclaimed while pointing a finger at her. She looked at me with wide eyes, no doubt shocked. _Okay, not your best idea Cossette._

"Um, yeah. And you're…?" she said. _OMG! Did she just ask my name? What do I tell her?! OMG! She just asked what's my name! OMg! OMG OMG! _

_Cossette! Be cool._

"Um my name's Cossette. My friends call my Cose. You could call me anything you want!" I said a bit too quickly. _Okay, that was better. Now, talk a bit slowly. _

_Thank you, smart part of me. _

_Dude, stop it! You're talking to yourself! That is so weird. Just stop it and focus on talking to Annabeth Chase. _

_Okay, I will. _

"Sure, thanks, Cossette. Umm.. Could you help me with something?" she asked. Without thinking, I nodded. She smiled her beautiful smile. (Okay, that made me sound like a lesbian. Which I am not!) "Could you tell me or if you have seen where Percy Jackson is?" and without thinking, again, I answered.

"Yes I do!" I said, smiling. I was proud I knew the answer and I could help her. Too bad I didn't know that I was being watched. "He's in that room." I said as I pointed to the room where Sandra and Percy would be. She smiled at me and thanked me, before going upstairs towards the room, leaving me looking at her still shocked that I had encountered her presence.

I was still looking at her, when Alice tugged my arm, hard, so I was facing her.

"You, idiot!" she told me. I whimpered under her glare. "You just told her where they are! That was supposed to be _my_ job!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" I tried but she cut me off.

"Sshh! Don't apologize to me! All I know is you're gonna get it later from _her_" Alice said smirking, evilly. I frowned, fear creeping inside me.

"I really didn't mean to. I was just trying to help her-" I tried again, but she stopped me. Again.

"Yeah, helping. Helping the _enemy_!" she shouted, causing some looks at us, but she just ignored it. She was going to continue lecturing and scolding me when she glanced up stairs and stopped. "C'mon. Let's go!" she said as she dragged me to a corner.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked.

"Shh!" she said, looking at me annoyed before looking back at the stairs. I followed her gaze and saw Annabeth running down the stairs.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I heard a voice shout. I looked for the one who shouted and eventually saw Percy at the top of the stairs looking for Annabeth with a worried expression. I looked back at Annabeth. Though, it was hard because it seems that she was hiding in the crowd, but eventually I saw her. She was dragging a cute dark clothed boy towards the entrance, only being stopped when Jamie Cota talked to Annabeth, but it seems their conversation was quick, since Annabeth quickly dragged the boy with her, leaving Jessica's mansion.

"Uh Oh…." I heard Alice mumble under her breath. I looked at her and saw she was looking upstairs with a horrified expression. Again, I followed her gaze and saw the red steaming hot face of Sandra Lewis. She was just outside the room, where she and Percy were, and she was looking for something in the crowd. Us. She saw us and quickly stomped down stairs towards us. With every step she made, my heartbeat went faster and faster and then finally stopped, when Sandra was right in front of us.

"Alice." She said in a very dangerous tone as she looked at Alice coldly. "Why?"

"Umm.." Alice started but Danielle cut her off

"Hey guys. What happened? Cossette I was looking for you. I thought we were going to meet at-" she was cut off by Sandra.

" We will talk about this not in here." She said and she quickly dragged as to the nearest bathroom. "OUT!" she screamed at the few people in the bathroom. All of them ran out the door in fear. When we were completely left alone, Sandra locked the door and turned to face us. Well, mostly, Alice. "Continue." Was the only thing she said.

"W-What do you mean, Sandra?" Danielle asked. Alice and I nodded, agreeing with Danielle.

"What do I mean?! What do I mean?!" she exclaimed. "The plan! The plan!" she stopped and took deep breaths. "The plan was: I go in that cursed room with Percy and make him kiss me. and when he is kissing me, Annabeth will come and see. That was the plan. We all had parts! You and you" she pointed at me and Danielle. "were to keep quiet and don't do anything. And you" she pointed at Alice. "Were supposed to be to tell Annabeth. Now what did you do?" she asked Alice inching towards her. Alice just stared back at her, gulping nervously.

"First of all, Sandra. It wasn't _my_ fault." She said, confidently, though we all knew she was scared. "It was her. _Cose_ showed up and told Annabeth where you and Percy were, before_ I_ got the chance to do it myself. And her timing was so wrong!"

Sandra looked at me, glaring as I whimpered. She took steps toward me.

"Is that true, _Cose_?" she asked. I nodded my head hesitantly while looking down. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "Did you know what you did? Answer me!" I shook my head.

"N-no..?" I answered.

"What you did was stopping me from kissing Percy Jackson! That was my only chance, Cose! That was my only. Chance. Oh, I just can't wait 'till _she_ hears about _this_." She hissed. And then her phone rang. She let go of me and took out her phone. She smiled, evilly. "Speak of the devil."

"Is that-?" Alice asked but Sandra put a hand shutting her up. She put the phone on speaker.

"Sandra?" her voice rang in the empty bathroom.

"Right here." Sandra said, still glaring at me.

"So did the plan work? I saw Annabeth running down stairs and Percy following her." she said. Her voice clear with excitement.

"No. the plan didn't work. Well, I guess it did work, but it didn't work as planned." Sandra replied. There was a long pause on the other end, before she talked again.

"What do you mean, it didn't work as planned?" she asked.

"Alice never got the chance to tell Annabeth where Percy and I are. _Cose _did. Cose told Annabeth at the_ wrong_ time. She told her where we were too early. I never got the chance to _kiss_ Percy Jackson!" Sandra screamed the last part, glaring at me. I could feel my knees, buckling and waters were forming in my eyes.

"So you're telling me that Cose messed up the plan, because she told Annabeth too early?" she asked, though we knew that she knows the answer.

"Yes! Cose messed up my chance to kiss Percy Jackson!" Sandra again screamed. "What am I going to do, huh? I can never kiss Percy now!" Sandra said, acting like she was crying.

"Shut up and stop acting!" she said. Sandra stopped and glared at her phone. "You'll get your chance. But this time, if it goes wrong I'm not giving you another one." At this Sandra smiled and seemed contented. "As for Cose.." my eyes widened.

"Please! Don't kick me out! Please. I'm sorry! I'll do anything just don't kick me out of our group! Please! Please! I beg of you!" I quickly said, bending to my knees, my tears pouring down my face as I begged.

"You'll be out of the cheering squad.." she said.

"No! Please, I'm sorry! I-" I instantly begged, but it seemed that she wasn't finish.

"You'll be out of the cheering squad for a while!" she finished. I big smile creeped on my face.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said as Danielle helped me up.

"You'll be out of cheer for three days: Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. On Thursday, you'll be back in the cheer squad, but you'll never be out of our group." She said, making my smile even more huge. I won't be out of our group. Only on cheer for a few days. " Sandra will take care of the rest. The rest of what to do to you, that is. Since she was the one who didn't get her chance and it was you who ruined it." she said. My smile slowly turned into a frown.

"That's good for me!" Sandra said in cheery voice as she smirked at me, evilly.

"Good. Now, that there is no problems. I'll see you girls on Monday. Next time: Do as I say. Am I understood?" she asked.

"Yeah…" we mumbled.

"Good. Now, tootles!" she said before she hung up the phone. Sandra walked towards it and pressed 'end call' before looking at me. Uh oh…

"You might have fooled her, but you didn't fool me. " she said, walking up to me.

**Danielle's P.O.V.**

"Oh, Cose.." I mumbled when Cossette begged to not be kicked out of our group. She doesn't deserve this. It's this stupid group that deserved to be burned down. I don't even know why I'm in this group. I don't even like Percy Jackson! Yeah, I know. This group is the 'secret' Percy group. Pfft! More like Percy's stalkers group.

Anyway, I was happy that Cossette didn't get kicked out. I mean, it would be better if she did get kicked out, because this group is nothing but shit and they treat her like shit. But she likes being in the group, so who am I to tell her it would be better if she abandoned the group.

"You might have fooled her, but you didn't fool me." Sandra said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What in the world were you thinking?! You-…" she shouted at Cose more, but I zoned out.

Cose is the best friend you could ever have. She's pretty, popular, nice, understanding, a bit thick, and she'll always be there for you when you need her. Even if you're not her friend or if you barely know her. She's the best. But she isn't one thing. She isn't strong. She's fragile. She's weak. She could be the cheap glass that can be broken easily if you harmed her. And right now, Sandra was going to harm her.

Sandra was yelling and yelling at her to no end. I could barely contain myself. Sandra Lewis was the most ignorant bratty bitch I've ever met. And no, I don't regret saying that curse word at her because she _is_ a bitch. She's the perfect mean girl. If you have seen that movie, she would win the role of Regina George, hands down. I think she's even _worse_ than Regina George. _Gosh she is such a bitch!_ Just because her parents are rich and she could have anything she wants doesn't have to mean she should play the role of the bitch. But damn she's good at it.

I could feel my blood boiling. _This_ _isn't right. I can't contain myself any longer if this keeps up_. I thought as I heard the voice of Sandra yelling at Cossette.

"Huh, What in the world were you thinking, bitch?!" Sandra yelled and then she did something that made me break. She slapped her.

That was it.

The next thing I know was that Sandra was sitting on the bathroom floor clutching her cheek, which was marked with a red hand print. My hand print. I stood there shocked at the thought that I actually did that to the bitch, but I didn't regret it one bit.

"You, bitch!" Sandra screamed as Alice helped her up. "You just slapped me!" she again screamed, glaring at me. Most people would cower, but I held my head up high and looked at her straight in the eye.

"No shit Sherlock." I said, smiling, victoriously. Alice gasped and Sandra just glared even harder.

"Danny.. stop." I heard Cose whisper. I just ignored her and focused on Sandra.

"How _dare_ you! You little _bitch_! Why would you do that! Do you know-…" she ranted more, but again I zoned her out. I don't know how she can make my blood boil just by opening her mouth. Gosh, she makes my blood boil just by looking at her. I finally couldn't handle myself and answered her.

"Okay first of all, _I'm_ the bitch?! Excuse me, but have you ever looked in the _mirror_?! _You're_ the bitch, Sandra. The most bitchy bitch jerk in the world! And as for why I did that, I did that because what you're doing is wrong! You can't just scream at someone! Why, huh? We all know that you'll never ever get Percy Jackson! I mean, _hello_! Have you seen his girlfriend? One word: insanely gorgeous! Un. Like. You." I screamed at her. She glared at me even harder.

"I bet she went on plastic surgery. A lot of it." she huffed. For some reason, it got me even more angered. "Am I right?"

"Definitely right." Alice said, crossing her arms. Sandra looked at Cossette, expectantly, but Cose didn't answer.

"Am I right, Cose?" she asked again, completely ignoring my glare.

"Um..well, Annabeth _is_ very pretty…" Cose mumbled, earning a glare from Sandra. I smirked, triumphantly.

"Told you. Besides, you could definitely tell that her beauty is natural. And you'd probably know that, huh. I bet you know _all_ about plastic surgery, am I right?" I said. She glared at me.

"Bitch! You know nothing about me! _And_ you still have not the right to slap me, idiot." She sneered.

"I did it, because you can't do that. You can't do that to Cose! She's human, Sandra! She makes mistakes. It's normal. Just because she can't defend herself doesn't mean you should treat her like she's your puppet!" I defended. Sandra looked at me hard, before smirking.

"So, you're telling me that Cossette is weak?" she said. "Aren't you gonna fight, Cose? She told you that you're weak. Helpless. Useless."

"I didn't say that! I just said that you couldn't stand up for yourself!" I told Cose. I knew that she would choose me. But that wasn't what happened.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I can, Danielle! I _can_ defend myself! I can't believe you thought of me as something like that!" she shouted at me. At the corner of my eye I could see Sandra and Alice smirking, but I was too shocked to do anything.

"Cose I'm trying to help! _Help_!" I told her, feeling betrayed that she chose to believe Sandra.

"Well, I maybe I don't need your help." She mumbled. I looked at her, then turned to Sandra.

"So, is this what you wanted?" I asked. She just smiled in response. I shook my head, slightly. "I knew you were a bitch since the moment I saw you. I hope you die in Hell."

"Well, I didn't like you either, sweet cheeks. You're a pain in the bottom." She said. I glared at her.

"Whatever, bitch." I said as I walked to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sandra asked.

"Out?" I said. _How thick can this girl be?_

"Well, okay. See you Monday, honey." She said, smirking evilly. I looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

_Does she really think that I still wanna be in the group with them after our conversation? Gosh, this girl's stupid!_

"Actually you won't." I said as I turned my back and opened the door.

"What?! Don't you dare walk out that door or- or else.." she trailed off.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"Or else you're off the group. _And_ the cheer squad." She said, before smiling, triumphantly. I smiled

"Great! It's my dream." I said as I turned again, but stopped. I turned to look at them. To look at Cossette. "Cossette?..." I asked, pleading her to join me out of this group. She just looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry.." she mumbled. Sandra smirked then crossed her arms at me. I didn't even bother giving her a glance. I just looked at Cose.

"No." I said. Cossette looked at me. "I'm sorry."

And without another word I left them and went home.

When Monday came I didn't go to my usual place. I tried avoiding them as much as I can, but being cheerleaders, they were everywhere. Cose and I exchanged a few glances, but we didn't talk.

I was lonely. Yes, I admit that. But could you blame me? I was a cheer member and all my friends are cheer members. And now, that I'm not, I can't talk to them anymore. Besides, my only _real_ friend was Cossette. But, I guess our friendship never really had a chance. So, yes. I was lonely.

It took me a while to notice that I wasn't the only one who wasn't acting like myself.

There she stood, looking sad, staring at the space. She was wearing an orange top with an opened blue checkered shirt over it, normal jeans and a black and white converse. She was leaning on her locker like that as her friend talked to her. She occasionally nods and rarely smiles, but her smiles didn't reach her grey eyes.

Annabeth Chase was lonely and I knew why.

I felt guilty, even though I was not the one who made her like that. I still knew that it would happen. I was part of it.

She looked so sad, I almost wanted to go to her and tell her she's not alone. That I'm lonely and sad, too. And that I'm sorry. But, of course that won't happen. Not yet, at least. I sighed, knowing that I should go to my next class.

At lunch, I didn't go in the cafeteria because I know I'll just be humiliated by Sandra. So, I spent my lunch outside the building. There were some tables and chairs, so I can eat there instead on the greasy grass. And I saw a table that was empty, so it's perfect.

The next day pretty much the same happened. Though, the only thing that's different was what I saw at lunch.

I was walking down the hall, going outside the building for lunch, when I saw a blonde and a black haired guy talking. I quickly hid around the corner and decided to just wait for them to finish their talk than to disturb them. I could hear bits of their conversation and decided to listen. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious._ Could you really blame me?_

"-didn't do anything- she- crying- believe me- misunderstanding- please." I heard the black haired guy say, judging by the low voice.

"I don't know- need time- goodbye." I heard the blonde say. _Wait, I've heard that voice before. I've also heard the guy's voice before. It's familiar. Very familiar. But I can't quite put a ring on it._

I heard footsteps getting fainter and fainter, meaning they should probably be gone by now.

I slowly got out of my hiding place and continued to the table outside the building. The whole time thinking about those voices. Trying to figure who they were.

When I got to my table, I quickly sat down and brought out my lunch, which are just two plain sandwiches and a mango juice. _What?! I like mangoes_! I looked around the place and saw some lower batch students hanging out on the grass, some nerds playing chess at a table, a sad blonde sitting alone, looking absolutely miserable, and two girls who were chatting and laughing with each other. _Wait! Hold up. What?_

I looked back at the sad blonde and immediately recognized her. Annabeth was sitting there, deep in thought. Then slowly the pieces were coming together. She was the blonde girl at the hall way talking to the black haired guy, which I'm guessing was Percy.

And if it were possible, I felt even guiltier than before. Because of that _stupid_ plan, _this_ is what happened.

I couldn't bare it anymore. I stood up, grabbed my lunch and walked in the building, going to the cafeteria. _Gosh, I can't believe I actually became a part of it. _

I walked in the cafeteria and started my way towards the cheer table. I stopped right in front of them as they stared at me. Though, I was only staring at Sandra. She smirked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're out of cheer? Or are you here so you can beg for forgiveness?" she said, smiling. Alice and some girl named Dana chuckled at that. I threw them a quick glare, before turning back at Sandra.

"No. and I never will." I said, firmly. Sandra narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then why are you here? You have absolutely _no_ business here, anymore. You might as well go away before you get yourself humiliated." She said, looking at her nails. I glanced at the girl beside her *cough* Cossette *cough*, who was already staring at me, before turning my attention back to Sandra.

"Actually I do." I said. "It's about the plan." As soon as I said that Sandra froze and glared at me. She stood up and took Alice and Cossette with her.

"Come here." She hissed at me, dragging me in an empty classroom. "What about the plan?"

"I just thought that maybe you'd like it to be kept a secret." I said.

"What do you mean? It is a secret." She said, chuckling nervously. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to get my point. She eventually did and she glared at me. "You wouldn't _dare_.."

"Oh yes, I would." I told her.

"You can't do that." Alice said. I looked at her.

"Yes. Yes, I can." I turned to look at Sandra. "And I _know_ you know I'm serious." She gulped.

"What do you want, anyway, bitch?!" she growled. I rolled my eyes.

"What I want is for Percy and Annabeth to get along with each other again." I said. She laughed.

"Not. Gonna happen, sweetie." She said.

"Well, it should." I told her. "Or else. The plan? Will be broadcast." And then I left the room without another word to any of them.

_I would make it up for Annabeth and tomorrow is the day I start. _

That night I got a text from Cossette.

_Umm..Hi? Umm.. could you- maybe- go outside your house for a while?_

_-CoseXCose_

I sighed, before replying a 'yes'. I got up from my bed and walked towards my window. I looked down and saw Cossette standing there, looking at me. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a yellow t-shirt that says ' Be Free and Fly Away..'. I shook my head, slightly, before I walked away from the window and going down stairs. I made sure that I didn't wake my parents 'cause if so I'd be in _big_ trouble, considering that the next day's a school day. I slowly closed the door behind me and walked towards Cossette.

"Hi.." she said, smiling shyly.

"Hey." I said, crossing my arms. She shifted, uncomfortably. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, umm… I- I wanted to say 'I'm sorry!" she said, finally. She looked at me in the eyes. "I really am. I knew you were protecting me. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm sorry for choosing Sandra. I'm just… so so sorry…" she said. "Could you ever forgive me?"

I looked at her eyes. Then finally, cracked a smile.

"Of course, I can." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "You're my baby girl, remember? I will never stay mad at you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I guess, I did that, because I just really wanted to be like them. You know that. I want to be as popular as them. I want to be feared like them. I just want to be… them. I guess, I just wanted attention."

"I know that." I said, pulling away from our hug. "But never do that to me again. Okay?" she nodded.

"You're my best friend and nothing is going to change that. Even if it's popularity." She said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

The next day, which is Wednesday, my goal was to befriend Annabeth Chase and get Annabeth and Percy to be okay around each other. I knew for a fact that they never actually broke up, so I guess that would make my job easier. I hope….

Anyway, I guess luck was beside me, because I actually befriended Annabeth Chase, and the only problem I had was how to get her to Percy. I knew that Sandra wasn't going to get them back together like old times, so I was gonna put matters in my own hands.

"Um..hey, Annabeth?" I tried getting her attention. She looked at me. we were at the tables outside of the building. It was already dismissal and I planned to get in action.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you tell me why you're avoiding Percy?" I asked. She was about to open her mouth, but I cut her off. "And I know that you know that Percy didn't do anything bad and it is Sandra to blame." She looked at me, before sighing.

"I guess, I just needed space? I know he wouldn't do that and will never do that, but, I really don't know." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Well then if you already knew, then why haven't you been speaking to him yet." I asked, genuinely curious.

"He'll be mad. I mean, who wouldn't be. It's basically saying I avoided him for no reason. It's ridiculous." She said.

"Yeah, but why don't you give it a try. Please? For me?" I asked. Well tried. She shook her head 'no'. "For Percy?" I tried again. She froze. _Yes! I hit a spot!_ "I mean, don't you want to be with him sooner?" she seemed to have a mental battle but eventually she sighed.

"Fine…" she said, defeated.

"YES!" I shouted. Some people glanced at us, but I just smiled while Annabeth chuckled. "Wait right here. I'm going to get him." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Wait- you mean, _now_?!" she asked.

"Duh!" I said. "Wait there." I told her and before she could have time to disagree, I quickly ran to find Percy.

I finally found him with his buddies near a water fountain.

"Hey, Percy!" I said, a bit loud to get his attention. He and his 'friends' looked at me. normally, I would blush or turn away, but the situation that was happening was critical and I don't have time for that.

"Uh, hey, Danielle." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"So…" he started but I cut him off.

"Do you want to be 'okay' with Annabeth again?" I saked. He looked at me wide eyed, but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course." He said, straightening up, a bit.

"Then follow me." I said then started to walk out of the building. I noticed Percy wasn;t following, so I looked back to see him still looking shocked. "Quickly!" I ordered and that seemed to make him move.

We quickly ran to Annabeth, me leading the way, and stopped when we were facing her. Percy was looking at her and vise versa.

"So, I'll just give you some- uh- space.." I trailed off, walking away, slowly. I could see them talking. I stood in a safe distance from them so I could see them, clearly. They talked for a bit, but I seriously had butterflies when Percy put a hand on Annabeth's cheek, forcing her to look at him. I wasn't one for romantic scenes, but _damn_ that was better than a movie. Then came the happy ending of every fairy tale movie. The kiss. I literally squealed with joy at that. I heard a grumble and looked around for the sound. And there I saw it.

Sandra and the others, looking at Percy and Annabeth kissing. Sandra noticed me and sneered. I smiled, triumphantly and looked at my work.

_I'm a genious!_

- - - - -DONE - - - - -

**Hi! Sorry if you didn't like it. give me a break! It's the second day of school here, so yeah. Sorry for the wrong grammars and such. Thanks for everything!**

**So, comment, review, ask, suggest, whatever etc. Etc. write anything you want.**

**I might be updating less, but who knows, right? **

**So, hope you hang in there! See yah!**

**-Y.M**


	19. Chapter 19- Death kid with black

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 19**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

I was ecstatic that Annabeth and I were okay again. These past few days, I've been devastated, because she won't talk to me. And when she finally did, I can't help but feel a bit angry. Though, I knew it already…

"Hi." She said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Hey." I said. I mentally cursed. _This is so awkward…._

"Percy, I'm sorry."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." We apologized at the same time. I furrowed my eyebrows. _Why would she apologize?_ I thought, but a nagging feeling told me I knew it already. _But still, can't hurt to be sure, right?_

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. She looked down, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well, I- uh, well, I sort'a knew it already." She said. I raised an eyebrow, daring her. She gulped. "You know, about you being innocent. I knew that you didn't do anything wrong." Her voice broke at the end. If I said I wasn't even a tiny bit angry, I'm lying. Of course, I was a bit mad. She practically said that she avoided me without a reason. Though, I knew there was. Everything has a reason.

"So…" I said. I guess I was glaring a bit or maybe my voice was hard or a bit lower than usual, 'cause she winced and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I don't know why I did that. I guess, I just needed time. I really don't know what I needed time for, but I- I.. really am sorry." She apologized. My glare instantly softened. She was looking everywhere, but me. She was also breathing hard, a bit. I knew she was really sorry. And that was enough said.

I tried a reassuring smile. I put my hand at the side of her face and made her look at me.

Her gray eyes were so… so… so…._naked_. Exposed. She always had this sort of barrier in her eyes, making no one, except the ones close to her, see her emotions or feelings or whatever you might call it. But at that moment, it was so exposed, that anyone who'd look in her eyes would know her, what she was feeling, what her emotions were, etc.

"Hey, it's okay." I whispered. She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"You can't _possibly_ think that!" she said. "I just basically told you that I ignored you because I felt like it. Do_ something_. Don't talk to me. _Ignore_ me. Just..just do something that I deserve for doing that to you." I shook my head.

"No, Annabeth. I know there's a reason. Even if that reason was because you just needed time. A reason's a reason." I told her, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. I leaned in that our foreheads were touching. "Annabeth don't you think that what's important right now, is for us to be okay, again?" I asked, looking in her eyes. She nodded.

"I just feel like I need to be..punished? I don't know. I just-" before she could finish, I cut her off with my lips.

She seemed shocked at first, but kissed me back with the same passion and love I've been holding since the party. Which is a lot, by the way.

I could hear someone squeal and a grumble, but I didn't mind it. I didn't care if the entire school body was watching us. All that was on my mind was that Annabeth and I were okay. And that's all that matters. Until someone decided to break Annabeth and I apart..

"Hey, guys.." I heard Danielle said. "I think that's enough, now.. The whole school is watching…" she whispered/sneered the last part. We quickly broke apart. True to her words, almost everyone was watching. I blushed under they're stare. Well more like, red faces from anger, jealousy or from laughing. Mostly, the laughing part was from our friends and some perverted guys at Goode. Good thing, that Paul saved us. Or was it a bad thing, 'cause that means that he was there, watching…

"Okay, that's enough, kids! Go home!" Paul shouted at the crowd.

Once they were- the crowd, I mean- gone, I let out a breath that I've been holding.

"Thanks, Paul." Annabeth sighed. Paul smiled at her. Annabeth always called Paul 'Mr. Blofis' causing Paul always telling her to call him 'Paul'. It took a while, but eventually, she finally called him 'Paul'.

"It's okay." Paul said, smiling at her. "Besides, it has been a while since we had some interesting things going on, here." He said, looking at me with a knowing smile. I smiled, sheepishly at him.

"Y-you saw that?" Annabeth stuttered. I knew she knew the answer. She was just hoping that he didn't. Paul just smiled at her then looked at me.

"Well, I say that you should be going home now, Percy." He said. He glanced at Annabeth, who was very interested in her shoe, and then turned back to me. "You should make sure Annabeth goes home, safely too. Tell Sally I'll be late, because of a staff meeting?" I nodded to both and then he walked away, heading for the entrance of the school building. I turned to Annabeth.

"So, wanna go home, now?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Huh, what?" she said. I pointed to the parking lot. "Oh..yeah, sure!"

- - - - - - -LINE BREAK- - - - - - - -

We were in my car and we were headed to Annabeth's house. Er….apartment?

"And here we are!" Annabeth said as I stopped the car in front of her house.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." I said, unlocking the doors. Annabeth chuckled her melodic-like chuckle. I looked at her, smiling slightly at the sound. She looked back at me.

"Hey, Percy, you want to go in?" she whispered. I blinked, twice.

"W-What?" I asked. She smiled and pointed at her house, at the same time, opening her door and unlocking her seatbelt. "I thought you didn't want it to be a mess?" she shrugged.

"Actually, I told you, _Helen_ doesn't want it to be a mess. And it's been weeks since we moved here and I figured I should let my boyfriend come in soon, besides, you _have_ been there before. All Helen doesn't want is for you and _Nico_ to be there _together_." She explained as she stepped out of the car. I unlocked my seatbelt and was going to open my car door, when she looked back at me. "Don't you think?"

I smiled, stepping out of my car. I closed my door and walked to Annabeth's side. I put an arm around her shoulders, leaning against my car, smiling at her. "Yeah.." she smiled.

"Well, come on!" she exclaimed as she walked to her door. I closed the car door that was on her side and locked my car, before catching up to her.

"Hey, Wise Girl, wait up!" I said as she opened the apartment door.

When we were inside her house, I tried my best not to ogle at it. _Annabeth sure did a great job on decorating this_. I thought. The last time, I went here, the house was really good, but right now, the house had more designs and looked a lot better than before.

"So…" Annabeth said, coming up to me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You like it?"

"_Heck_, yeah!" I exclaimed. "Do you even have to _ask_? I gotta be an idiot 10 more times than I am, now to dislike this! But, you know…what can you expect from the architect of Olympus?"

She smiled. And then laughed. I looked at her, weirdly.

"What?!" I shouted. She shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing…" she said. I pouted. "Do you want something to eat?" I perked up and she immediately laughed.

- - - - xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx - - - -

We just hang out the whole afternoon, having a great time. Maybe, a kiss or two..

Anyway, we were just enjoying our time, when my cell phone decided to ring. Er..bing? Considering that it was just a message and not a call…

I groaned, getting up from my place, which is on the floor with Annabeth sitting between my legs. Annabeth looked up with a concerned expression. I smiled, reassuringly, gesturing to my phone.

"It might be from mom. Do you mind?" I asked. She shook her head. I smiled at her, before I went out of her room. _Gods, I forgot to tell mom that I was going to Annabeth's_. I thought. I opened my phone, ready to read some scolding text from my mom, but what I saw made me angrier than I ever could with any of my mom's texts.

It was _another_ annoying text from some _annoying_ and _probably childish_ person. I've been having these messages for a while now. This is probably my 11th – 10th time to get these kinds of messages. I was so angry, I have even thought of calling the unknown number or text back saying 'What the fuck?! Get out of my life! Have a real one and stop being so immature!' or something like that, but the fact that every time I get a message like this, the unknown number always changes. It's not the same.

I was debating, mentally if I should tell Annabeth about this or not. I tried to think. _One of the things I learned from Annabeth is that if I have to make a choice, always think about the pros and cons. Now, if I tell Annabeth, she'd be worried. Con. If I didn't, I will still have more of these messages. Con. But then again, if I did tell Annabeth, it's not like it's a sure possibility that we can stop this. Con. And i- _ before I could decide, I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, worried. "Are you okay? You're still there, right?"

"Uh, yeah.. I'm still here." I called out. I walked back in her room, which was filled with blueprints and pictures of building, our friend at camp, and us. annabeth was now, standing next to her bed.

"Are you okay? You look really tensed.." she said, sitting on her bed. "Who was that? Was it your mom? Did you get in trouble?"

"Uh, no. I'm not in trouble" _I think_.. I added, mentally. I sat next to her on the bed. I saw that she was going to ask another question, but I cut her off, making a random decision not to tell her about the message. "I'm okay, Annabeth." She looked at, unsure. I sighed. "Look, what would you say if I said we'd go out on a date? To a fancy restaurant and it has a nice view?" she perked up.

"_Really_?" she asked, bewildered. I smiled. "Percy, no. it's going to be expensive and all. You don't have to do that. We could go to McDonald's for all I care." It was true. She wouldn't mind if we go to McDonald's for our date. But I do.

"I know." I said. "But I want to. And you can't do _anything_ to change my mind." She thought for a second then smiled widely.

"Well, if you say so.." she said. "So, when are we going there?" she asked. I thought about it for a while, before deciding.

"What better day to have a date other than Saturday?" I said, smiling. She smiled.

"Oka-" she was cut off, by a familiar voice calling her name from downstairs.

"Annabeth?!" Helen called. "Is that you? Is there someone with you? Who are talking to, sweetie?"

"Yeah, it's me, Helen!" Annabeth shouted. "Percy's here, by the way!" she added. Helen appeared at the doorway of Annabeth's room. She was in her work clothes and her hair was in a tight, messy bun. She was holding a folder in her arms and had a laptop bag over her shoulders. She smiled at me, genuinely.

"Well, hello, Percy." She said. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to meet you, too." I said, smiling, politely. She nodded, tightly.

"So.." she started. Annabeth and I looked at her, expectantly. "Is the death kid with black, here, too?" she whispered. I immediately cracked up. I didn't know Annabeth's step-mother describes Nico as 'death kid with black'?! Which is probably true…

"No, Helen." Annabeth said, after chuckling. "_Nico_ is not here." Helen sighed.

"Oh, good.." I heard her whisper. I tried to contain my laughter. "Well, then, if you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay, Helen!" we both said at the same time. Helen chuckled, leaving Annabeth and I alone. I smiled at her.

"So.." she started, smiling back.

"So.." I said. "Death kid with black?" I finished. We looked at each other with serious faces. And then we laughed to no end.

- - - - xxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx - - - - -

Hours later, I decided to go home. I was afraid something happened, because mom didn't even send a single message to me. When I got home, I found a note stuck to the fridge. I read it aloud.

"Dear, Percy

Paul told me that he'd take me to dinner tonight,

He also told me that you went to Annabeth's and that's why you're late,

Don't wait up for me and if you ever are hungry, dinner's in the fridge.

I'll be back at midnight or so.. so, I better see you asleep when I get there.

BTW, Nico is sleeping. Don't wake him up or else..

Anyway, take care, don't bring the house down and I love you!

3, Mom.

P.S. Do your homework before you go to bed." I scoffed at that. _Like that will ever happen._

- - - - - DONE - - - - -

**Sorry. I know it's been more than a week and stuff, but school is a pain in the butt! So yeah, at least most of you are in summer, now! **** I'm not angry, by the way. Just expressing my point. :D**

**I noticed lots of you like Danielle. Well, guess what? I DO, TOO! :D and I also have a message. A really short one.**

**To: Guest, who said '**What do you mean second day of school it's summer'

**Well, if you haven't read the author's note at the chapter…something.., I said that I lived in Philippines, which is on the other side of the world, considering you said that it's your summer and it's our school day. So, I hope that clears it up. **

**So, yup. This is it. sorry, I know it's really NOT good or any better but again school. Still, I apologize for this and having to update so long..**

**So, ask, comment, suggest, blah, blah, blah, etc. sorry for wrong grammar and spellings and such as. **

**I will try to update sooner! Please, just hang in there?**

**-Y.M.**


	20. Chapter 20- The Best Flashback

**Thank YOU for 100 + FAVORITES! And of course, reviewing! :DDDDDDD!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 20**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I sighed. The past days had been very quick. Though, as much as I loved school, I won't complain about it. Today was Percy and mine's date, anyway. I decided to wear something formal, but not to formal, because I _hate_ those tight dresses.

I laid my dress on my bed, together with my jean jacket. And I put my black lacy flats on the floor, beside my bed. It was still 4:30 and I'm pretty sure Percy'll pick me up around 6:00 or 5:30.

I went down stairs to get any light snack I could find, when my phone rang. I turned my head to look left and right, trying to remember where I put my phone. I decided to just follow my sense of hearing. It was at the direction of the living room, but before I could go there, I bumped into Helen.

"Ommph-" Helen said when we bumped into each other. "Oh, Annabeth! You need something?" I was going to ask if she knows where my phone was, when I noticed she was holding it up for me to look. I let out a relief laugh and snatched the phone from her.

"Thanks.." I sighed as I quickly answered my call.

"No problem." I heard Helen say. Then she shuffled upstairs to her room.

"Hello?" I asked the caller, which was my Seaweed Brain.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" his cheery voice came said, making me smile.

"Hey, Percy." I replied. "So, why'd yah called?"

"Well, umm, I just thought you'd want to know that I'll pick you up around six." He said. I chuckled.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't know that?" I teased.

"Hey! At least I told you!" he defended. "Shouldn't you be thankful for thinking wisely and ahead?! Shouldn't you be happy for your little Seaweed Brain?!" I had to hold a laugh at that. _He thinks telling the obvious time is thinking wisely?! Hahahaha!_

"Hmmpphh.." I heard him huff through the phone. I chuckled as I imagined he was pouting, cutely.

"Aawww… that's too bad, Seaweed Brain. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do so I can make it better?" I ask with baby-ish voice.

"Hhmm…I don't know." He said. I could imagine him smiling. "I guess, the only thing you _could_ do to make it better is simply just to keep your promise." I frowned.

What the Hades is he talking about?

"Ummm…I'm sorry?" I said. "But what promise?" I asked. At the other end of the line, I could hear him laugh. I frowned, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"You forgot haven't you?" he said err…asked.

"Percyyyyy!..." I whined. "Just tell me!"

"Haha! Not a chance, wise girl." He said.

"Please..?..." I pouted, using the voice that I can't quite describe, but I'm sure Percy can't resist it when I use that voice. There was a long pause at the other end of the line.

"You know, that doesn't work as well as real life face to face, right?" he said, when he finally answered. I pouted.

"Fin-" I started to say, but Percy cut me off.

"Wait." He said. I was going to ask why, but stopped when I heard the familiar voice of his mother, shouting at him.

"Percy! I need your help with the laundry!" she said.

"Yeah, mom! Wait, I'm coming!" Percy shouted back. I smiled. Such a mama's boy… "Hey, Annabeth, I-"

"-need to go help your mom with the laundry?" I said, cutting him off. He chuckled, nervously.

"Hehe, yeah.. You heard that?" he said. This time it was my time to laugh.

"You were probably _shouting_!" I said. "Of course, I heard that!"

"So, anyway. I'll pick you up around six, kay, Wise Girl?" he said. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." I said, smiling.

"Bye." He said. And then the line went dead.

- - - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - - - -

When it was already 5:42, I was all dressed and ready for our date. My dress was blue. It was one of my favorites. Its color wasn't just a regular blue; it was dark oceanic blue. Something like the ocean. I wore my jean jacket over it and I also wore the necklace I wore when Percy and I went to Paris as a reward from Hermes. The gray pearls.

At the mention of the gray pearls, my mind went back to our first month anniversary. I smiled remembering the memory of how Hermes came to our picnic and how everything turned from a picnic date to a quest to a very surprising and romantic date. Not to mention in _Paris_ in all places!

I smiled as I remembered what happened and the sweet words we said.

"_This is . . . incredible." I said, getting over my shock._

"_Only the best for you," he said. "And you thought I forgot." I smiled._

"_You _did_ forget, Seaweed Brain." I said. "Nice save, though."_

"_I have my moments."_

"_You certainly do." I said as I reached across the table to take his hand. "Any idea why Hermes acted so nervous? I got the feeling something bad was happening on Olympus." I said/asked, worried. _But at least that's over now.

_He shook his head then smiled. _

"_Let's just enjoy tonight," he said. "Hermes will be teleporting us back at midnight."_

_I nodded. "Time for a walk along the river," I suggested. "And Percy . . . feel free to start planning our two-month anniversary."_

"_Oh, gods." he said, panicking a bit, but I knew he was really happy. Of course, I was, too. Very happy. In fact I thought I was the happiest girl alive._

"_How about that walk?" he said, putting a black credit card on the table. He smiled at me. "I want to explore Paris with a beautiful girl." _

_I smiled, blushing as he stood up. He pulled out his hand for me, raising an eyebrow with the smirk I always loved plastered on his voice. I nodded, taking his hand._

_Everything after that was all a blur. Except one, though. It happened just before the clock struck at midnight._

_I clearly remembered Percy leaning in and capturing my lips as we heard faint explosions of fireworks at the parade that was happening at the front of the Eifel Tower that just happened to be the view of the river._

_I remembered that it was perfect._

"-beth! Annabeth, I'm coming in!" I heard the faint voice of Helen and my door being open. I quickly regained from my umm.._ flashback_?

"Helen?" I asked, still slightly … unfocused. She smiled.

"Hi, sweetie. Is there anything wrong?" she asked, walking up to me. "I was shouting your name for, like, 5 times."

"Oh, nothing. I guess, it was just a flashback. Really?" I said, smiling reassuringly. Her eyes widened.

"YES! And it is_ that_ bad?" she asked, hugging me. "You seem really out of it."

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" I said. "It wasn't even bad." I said, smiling. She looked at me, confused. "It was, in fact the best flash back I ever had."

She looked a bit startled, but then smiled. "Well, then, I'm glad to hear that." I smiled. "Oh! By the way, Percy is already downstairs."

"What?!" I said. "Since when?!"

"Since 15 minutes ago. That's why I called your name." she said. "Why?"

"Oh my gosh, Helen!" I shouted. She jumped from shock. "Quick! How do I look?!" after I said that question, she laughed as I frowned.

"Annabeth, is that you?" she asked, regaining from her laughing fit. My frown deepened. I guess, she noticed, because she stood up straight. "I mean, the Annabeth I knew never would've never ask that question. Heck, she wouldn't even look in the mirror to fix her hair." She smiled. "Percy's changing you, honey."

I frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked, a bit angered for her blaming Percy. She shook her hair, smiling slightly.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Then she turned to walk out of the door, but stopped when she reached it. "I think it's for the best if you go down now. I'm pretty sure Percy isn't one for waiting, am I right." I smiled, nodding my head. "Oh, and Annabeth?" I looked at her. She smiled at me. "You look wonderful." And the left the room, leaving me staring at the door, smiling like an idiot.

_I wonder what Percy will think?_

- - - - DONE - - - -

**Hi! Thank you for 102 favorites! I'm sorry for this really short chapter, especially when you guys gave me a hundred favorites, but I didn't want you to wait any longer. So yeah… I tried, though. I tried to make it fast. I got a beta reader, but she didn't read this chapter yet, cuz I want to make it fast for you. I'll try to make it fast for the next chapter. **

**So, until I get to give this to my beta reader (GIVE IT UP FOR MY FAVORITE AUTHOR AND BETA READER, "Amy's Mischievous Little Owl" !), I am sorry for wrong grammars, spell check's and spelling and all the wrong things.**

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK YOU! WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE VILLAN? Has to be Greek and this villan must already fought Percy and Annabeth, but lost in the past. Action in the next chapter if you answered! ****))**

**So…**

* * *

**To: Guest, who said "**rofl! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! "i just wore my snickers" ha ha ha ha! i'm sorry, but that was really funny. you may want to re check everything before posting, and i really love your story!**"**

**I know. Hahahaha! Thanks for telling me. I haven't noticed that.! **** and thank you. **

**-Y.M.**

**To: Anonymous**

**OMG! That is so cool! :DDDDDDD. We have a 45% chance we could be twins. Hahaha. LOL.**

**-Y.M.**

* * *

**So , again, thank you for 102 favorites. Hoping it would increase. **

**See yah. I hope soon. ****)))**

**-Y.M.**


	21. Chapter 21- Date night gone WRONG!

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Annabeth to come down in the living room. As I waited, I took the time to look around more closely at the room. It was simple yet very unique. How? I don't know. The best part about the room is the fact that Annabeth decorated it. _And_ the room itself radiated the style of Annabeth. Hence, making me smile.

I heard footsteps going down the stairs. I looked up, expecting to see Annabeth, but it was only her step-mother. When she saw me looking, she laughed.

"Oh, Percy, don't worry." She said, walking up to me. She put both of her pointing fingers at the sides of my mouth and dragging it up. Just like a mother does when she makes a baby smile *cough* forcefully *cough*. "Annabeth is coming down soon." She said, stepping back a bit. _So, that's why she was doing that!_ I thought. _I was frowning! I get it._

"Oh." I said. "..Okay."

"Well, I really don't need to tell you this, because I know you are responsible enough, but Fredrick will _kill_ me if he found out that I didn't remind you the rules. _Again_. So yeah." She said in one breath. I waited for her to continue. "So, as I was saying, I'm telling you that Annabeth should be here before midnight and I quote 'preferably about 10', but you know you could take her back anytime, right? Just not in the morning." She said eyeing. I blushed under her stare, but nodded. She was going to say _more_ rules that I get _every_ time I go out with Annabeth, but fortunately Annabeth herself came to join the party.

"Helen, _please_ stop killing Percy." She said. I nodded at Helen, vigorously. She sighed.

"Fine, fine!" she said. "Go now, have fun, whatever! But if Fredrick finds out about this then I was never here."

"Okay, Helen." Annabeth said, laughing slightly. "We get it."

"Well, I guess you should go." She said, walking towards the kitchen. "And lock the door, will yah?!"

"Will do, Helen!" Annabeth and I shouted in unison. We looked at each other then burst out laughing. I could probably laugh for an hour, if it wasn't for Annabeth. I stopped laughing as I took her appearance in.

She was wearing a blue (like the ocean) semi-formal dress, a jean jacket over it and was wearing black flats. What struck me the most was the necklace she was wearing. It was the gray pearl she wore when we went to Paris on our first anniversary. I smiled at the memories. There was only one thing that could describe me: speechless. And there was _no_thing that could describe her. I guess, the closest thing that came to my mind to describe her was the word '_angelic_'.

Yes, she was wearing a blue oceanic dress and she wasn't even wearing a single color _white_, but it was angelic. _She_ was angelic.

She noticed that I was staring at her and she stopped laughing. She looked confused, for a moment then blushed looking down. She looked at me and smiled.

"So, what do you think? Too formal?" she asked, twirling around for me to see. I smiled at her, shaking my head. She frowned. "So.. too casual?.." I laughed, shaking my head. I walked towards her and put my arms around her waist. "Then what?" she whispered.

"Too perfect." I whispered back, leaning down. She smiled as she stretched her neck so we could connect our lips. As soon as our lips touched, Helen decided to barge in.

"Oh!" Helen's voice said. Annabeth and I quickly pulled away and blushed. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were already out. Sorry for disturbing. I-"

"No, it's okay." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it's okay Helen." I said, smiling at her. "Besides, we were just going."

"Oh, okay. Well then, have fun!" Helen said.

"Will do. Bye Helen." Annabeth said and then went outside and in to my car.

- - - - - - LINE BREAK - - - - - - - -

We were going to have a quick visit to the park before we go to 'the restaurant', since our reservation was still on 7:30. _And_ that I needed to buy a blindfold at the park.

I know, I know. _What's the blindfold for, Percy? I thought you were going to a formal restaurant not a children's party_. Well, just shut your pipe holes, because you'll find out later.

We got to the park in about fifteen minutes. And let me tell you, I was so relieved when I got out of that car. Well, not the car, but who I'm _with_ in the car. No. it's not, because I don't like Annabeth or I'm annoyed by her.(If I was, why would she be my girlfriend and why would I take her out to somewhere as expensive as where we were going.? It's like saying I was the smartest kid in the whole world and I was by far smarter than Athena herself. ) It's because she won't stop bugging me about where we're going. I'm keeping it a secret so..

I sighed, loudly and turned to face her.

"So, now we're in the park." She said, unsurely. I smiled, nodding.

"Yes," I said, putting an arm around her with a smile that says 'don't worry. "We're in the park."

"What a-"

"Don't worry, Annabeth." I said, cutting her off. "I just need something from here, okay? It's gonna be quick. I promise."

"Fine." She sighed. I smiled and made my way to one of those little shops with plastic roofs at the corner of the park.

"Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?" a women in the shop-thingy said. She was at her mid-forty's. Her dark-grey-ish hair was in a nice ponytail and her warm brown eyes were shining. I smiled back at her, nodding my head.

"Umm.. Do you have any blindfolds? Or any piece of clothing that I can use to blindfold someone?" I asked, looking through the small key chains and figurines on her stand.

"Well, we do have this?" she said, bending down. When she stood straight, she was holding a red cloth. I smiled. Perfect. "Does this count?"

"Yes. I'll take it. how much-"

"Percy. What are you doing?" Annabeth said, coming from behind me. "It's almost seven.. and- Oh, hi." She said when she noticed the lady. The lady smiled, warmly at her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the lady asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I said, putting an arm around Annnabeth's shoulders. "Yes, she is."

"Well, what a cute couple." The lady commented. _Okay, I should stop with all 'the lady' thing_. I thought. "Probably the best couple I've ever seen for _ages_." Annabeth and I both blushed as the _storekeeper_ said that.

"Uhh.. yeah.." I mumbled. "We get that a lot." I said, using my free hand to rub the back of my neck. The storekeeper chuckled.

"I'm sure you do." She said. She looked at Annabeth, then at me, then at what we were wearing. Our clothes might not be too casual, but it's definitely not for a walk around the park. "Oh, are you going to get this? I bet you two have a date to go to?" she said.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, taking the cloth from her. "How much is it?" she smiled at me, then looked at Annabeth, who was still in my arms, looking around the park, not saying a word since the time the storekeeper commented about us.

"It's okay, sweetie." She said, smiling. "It's on the house."

"Percy what do you need a _blindfold_ for?" Annabeth finally said something. "I thought we were going to a date?" she said, but I didn't mind her. I was looking at the storekeeper- who was still smiling at us- in shock. I smiled.

"Thank you, …." I trailed off, asking for her name.

"Call me 'Edna'" she said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Edna." I said, turning around, going back to the car, dragging an annoyed Annabeth with me. I turned my head to look at Edna. She was still looking at us, smiling. I smiled and waved my hand. She smiled and waved back.

"Goodbye, dear! It's nice meeting you!" she shouted at Annabeth. Annabeth blushed, but still managed a breath taking smile.

"It's nice meeting you, too, lady Edna!" Annabeth shouted back, smiling. I smiled at her and opened the car door for her.

When Annabeth was seated in the car, I walked to my side of the car and looked at Edna one last time before going inside, smiling.

I still can't believe how similar Edna is to my mother._ I guess, there's still something good about this world, huh_? I thought. I looked at Annabeth, who was looking at the blindfold like the blindfold can talk.

_Yeah, there is…_

- - - - xxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxx LINE BREAK XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx - - - -

"Percy, what do you need the blindfold for?" Annabeth asked from beside me. We were getting near to our destination. I glanced at her before focusing back on the wheel.

"_I _don't need it, Annabeth." I said. She looked at me, crazy. "_You_ need it." and then she looked at me, crazier.

"Why," she said. "In the _world,_ would I need that?"

"I need you to put that on." I said, simply. We were getting nearer to the place we're going. "And I need you to put that on, right now."

"Wha-" she said, but I cut her off, parking at the corner of a street just to put the blindfold on her. "Percy!" she screeched as she raised her arms at the back of her head, no doubt going to pull it off, but I took both of her hands before she even touched it. "Per-oommphh!" I silenced her by putting my lips against hers.

I pulled away, looking at her, silently daring her to say something. She didn't.

"Good." I said as I started driving again.

It wasn't long 'till my car was parked at our destination and I was in the elevator, guiding a blindfolded Annabeth to our reservation.

"You know, Percy, knowing that we're in the elevator- since we're not moving and because I hear the elevator music- I gotta say," Annabeth said. "This is an _awfully_ long elevator ride."

When she said that, I instantly panicked.

Of course, this is a long elevator ride! I should've known that she would recognize it. I mean, why wouldn't she? She has been here countless of times. Oh gods, please help me…

I was going to say some lame ass excuse, but thank the Olympus, the elevator stopped with a _ding._

"Hhmmm…." Annabeth mumbled, suspectingly as she went out of the elevator using her hands as her guide.

I let out a breath that I was holding and silently thanked my father and/ or any other god/goddess that made the freaking elevator stop. I even thanked electricity…

At the corner of my eye, I saw that the elevator was starting to close, so I quickly put my hand between the..uh..thingys, and quickly followed Annabeth to our reservation.

When I found her, she was walking like a … well,… she was walking like a penguin. Trust me, I would know. Actually, she was walking like a retarded penguin. Hmm…

_A cute retarded penguin, that is_.. I added, mentally.

I walked over her, pushing her arms down so they were in their original position. I leaned in, slowly while my arms snaked upwards. When my lips touched hers, I untied the blindfold off her and threw it away, still not breaking the contact that our lips were making. I smiled, slowly pulling away. I looked at Annabeth to see her smiling with closed eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times, adjusting the lights that she was now seeing. When her eyes focused on me, she smiled. She put her arms around my neck and touched her forehead against mine.

I smiled looking at her gorgeous grey eyes. Her hair that was loose were flowing behind her caused by the gentle night breeze, her eyes showing love and happiness, her lips smiling ever so slightly. I looked back at her eyes and found them staring at me. Her flawless face was in a very light shade of pink. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I whispered. "Wanna see something? You hungry, right?" her eyes widened just a little bit, but she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah…" she chuckled. "I almost forgot about that." I raised an eyebrow at her while smiling, teasingly.

"Oh, really?" I said. "And what made you almost forget about that, huh?" I said, nudging her arm with mine. she scoffed.

"You are so annoying, Seaweed Brain!" she said, shoving me backwards. I laughed.

"Yeah, well…" I said, glancing behind me. "I think you'll love me to no end after this.."

"That's impossible, Pe-" she gasped, when I stepped away from her view, allowing her to see our dinner reservation. Our *cough* private *cough* reservation. But it's all worth it. She was looking around the dim, but beautiful room. "Percy!" she shouted, looking at me wide-eyed. I smiled, going up to her.

"Yes, Wise Girl?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She shoved my arms off, softly.

"Percy.. this." She sighed, smiling, her eyes still wide with shock and happiness. _Yeah, it's all worth it._ "This is amazing." I smiled, but she then frowned, looking down. "Percy.. this is.. expensive. I-"

"Stop it." I said. She looked at me, questioningly. "Stop saying anything that goes on those lines, because tonight is really _not_ the night to worry about that. I already handled it and all you could do to 'repay' me is to throw away all you worries. Worries about school, being a demigod, about the gods or anything at all. Tonight, we're just two normal teenagers, who happened to be madly in love with each other and have no care for the rest of the world. Understood?"

She looked at me with those eyes and smiled. She nodded her head ever so slightly. I smiled back at her.

"Well, then." She said. "Why don't we start our date, Mr. Jackson?" I smiled.

"I'd love to, Ms. Chase." I said, looping my arm around hers and walking toward our table, which is located at the middle of the room.

We enjoyed our time eating some of the most delightful food we ever tasted, but what can you expect on one of the best buildings in the world, right?

After we ate, we just talked about stuff going on in school and just fooled around. I can't say that it was normal, because we never actually had the time to actually fool around and be 'normal', but I definitely enjoyed it.

"So, what's this about a play?" she asked, when we came to the topic of our school. "Thank you." She mumbled as a waitress took our empty plates. When the waitress was gone, I looked at Annabeth and answered her question with a grumble.

"Yeah." I said. "I hate it when that thing happens. I guess, they're doing it already, huh?" I sighed. She still looked at me, questioningly. "It's like a play we do every year. The teachers are the ones who are going to pick the ones who are going to play the roles. But if you're going to volunteer, then you should audition. I really don't like it. We practice for a whole semester and then the play is on the next semester. I mean, it getting you out of class is pretty cool, but it really sucks for me. I mean, you know that I don't like those things!"

She nodded.

"Oh…" she mumbled. "Wait! You've been on a play before?!" she said, her face between a laughing hyena and a shocked Godzilla. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I just didn't know. Besides, you never _did_ tell me." she said in a matter-of-factly. "When?"

"Uhh..almost every year.." I said, scratching the back of my neck. When I saw the shock expression on her face, I said. "Well, you see, being..uh.. 'popular' gets me some recommendation from teachers and students." I explained. She nodded, understandingly.

"So, what was it? the play, I mean. And what's your role." She asked. "And I'm only asking about the most recent play." I raised an eyebrow.

"Interested now, are we, Wise Girl?" I teased. She shoved my arm, but cracked a smile. "Well, I was the supporting character, I guess. It was 'Phantom of the Opera', but luckily I didn't do any singing. Thank gods." I said. Annabeth laughed.

"Well, I guess, that's good." She smiled. I shook my head 'no' and she laughed, her voice like melodic bells, giving my ears a lullaby. 'Hey, Percy..?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her. She was looking around the small-ish dim, but beautiful room that we were in. "You wanna go, now?"

"Yeah.." she mumbled. I stood up, taking her hand. She looked at me. "I loved it, Seaweed Brain. I love this." She gestured at the place. I smiled at her and brought her closer to me that our foreheads were touching.

"Wait there." I whispered. "It gets better." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled back. "C'mon!" I said as I dragged her to the stairs that was a bit hidden, since it was dark. When we were up the stairs I opened the door and walked in, the cool wind hitting my face.

I turned around to see Annabeth looking at the place with awe. I smiled and walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back. She leaned back, putting her hands on top of mine. I put my shoulder on her neck as she continued to stare at the magnificent view.

"Wow.." she whispered.

"Yeah.." I said, still not taking my eyes off of her. "Pretty, huh?" she looked at me.

"How?" she said, smiling. "How did you know I always wanted to see this?"

"I don't." I answered. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to see this, since it _is_ one of the most famous buildings in the world. To be honest, at first, I decided against bringing you here. 'cuz you know, you've already been here before, but then I thought you never actually got the chance to actually _see_ the view. You were always too busy to see it even if it's right in front of you. So I thought that maybe you'd want to see it how mortals see it. Amazing. Beautiful. One of the best works of mankind."

She nodded and looked at the view again. "Wow," she sighed. "The view of Empire State Building; New York City." She looked at me. "Thank you, Percy."She smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

I responded as soon as her lips touched mine._ Hey, she still hasn't given me her promise. So, I'm just going to take it._

"Percy-" she gasped. I just smiled at her.

"Your promise," I whispered in her ear. "Remember." She looked confused for a second, but soon her eyes widened in recognition, then she smiled and laughed. "So, 'm guessing you remember, now?" I asked. She nodded. "Good." And then I leaned down and went back to.. uh.. kissing her.

So yeah, we just hanged out there, kissing, walking back and forth, talking about anything that comes into mind.. You know, the _un_usual. It was almost one of the best nights/date we ever had. _Almost.._

XXXX xxxx XXXX xxxx XXXX

We were walking back to the place I parked my car.

The streets were almost empty. The only people in the streets were a few beggars at the corner of the streets. Two were sleeping, but the other one was wide-awake. I felt a bit uneasy about the way he was staring at us. Unfortunately, we had to pass him to go to the place I parked my car. _Just great…_

I felt Annabeth's hand grip my arm, when we had to pass the strange man. _So, she felt it, too… _I put my hand over hers, reassuringly. But we all know I felt weird about that man. I let out a sigh of relief when we passed the strange man.

I was just about to unlock my car, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and I could feel Annabeth do the same. I slowly turned around to face the man. And guess, what, it was the strange beggar.

"Um..hi.." I said, slowly, backing up a bit. He raised his empty plastic cup that he was holding. I took that time to look at him, closely. He was wearing a very loose beanie. There was something sticking up in his beanie and his pant were a bit baggier than the others, but for the rest of his attire, it looked normal for a beggar. He shoved his hand that was holding the cup to me. "Okay, okay.." I mumbled, taking out my wallet to get some change. From beside me, Annabeth gasped.

"Percy.." Annabeth said, tugging on my jacket. I looked at her to see her staring at the man in horror.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "You okay..?" she just shook her head and pointed at the man.

"Percy.." she said as she did that. "Look." I looked at the man and saw him- _it_ changing. It was growing, making me step back, pulling Annabeth with me. It was really growing, making his clothes rip off, leaving him only in his beanie and… and diapers? His face resembles a bull and his body was filled with brown hair. He shook his head, widely, making his beanie fall and revealing his horns._ Minotaur._

"Shit." I cursed, mumbling. I quickly fumbled with my pants to get Riptide.

"Perseus…" it growled, his eyes glaring at me. "…Jackson…" I raised Riptide, getting into fighting position. It was a bit hard, considering the minotaur was taller than the other minotaurs that I have fought with, but . I dared to look at Annabeth to see how she was doing. She wasn't holding her dagger. I sent a question with my eyes, but before she got the time to answer, the minotaur pounded his fist on the ground just an inch from where I was standing.

"RUN!" I shouted at Annabeth. We ran as fast as we can from the monster, but of course it was difficult, since the monster was very big compared to us.

I looked back and saw that the monster was running after us. My car was far away from us, so there's no way to run. I looked at Annabeth.

"Why don't you have your dagger?!" I shouted/said as we continued to run. She looked at me.

"I forgot! I'm sorry!" she shouted back. "I thought I didn't need it!" I looked back at the minotaur.

"It's okay!" I shouted at her. "Run, okay?!"

"What?!" she shouted, but when she saw that I stopped and faced the minotaur that was running and shouting my name. She stopped. "Percy, no!"

"Go!" I said. "You're unarmed, Annabeth! GO!" I shouted, but she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving!" she said, but I just threw the car keys at her. She caught it. "Per-"

"No. Go to the car and get inside. Don't unlock the door unless if it's me. I'll distract the minotaur while you do that." I said, looking at the running minotaur. "I've dealt with these things before, Annabeth." I turned my head to look at her. "I'll be right back. Wait for me, okay?" she looked like she was debating whether to stay or not, but eventually, she nodded and went off, hiding, so the minotaur won't see her. _Apparently, she forgot her cap, too…_ I thought. My thoughts were broken when the minotaur stroke again, but fortunately I saw it coming so I quickly went to the other side.

"Perseus Jackson," it said in a very deep minotaur-ish voice. "I've been waiting for this day." it said as it stroke again. I continued to dodge its attacks. A trick I learned from Annabeth; make your opponent tired then you strike.

I raised my eyebrows at it. "Really, now.." I said, as I slashed his arm.

"Have you not received the messages?" he asked then he took one rusty pole from the side walk with his big hands. Using it as a sphere or something, he stroke at me_. Good thing I have reflex.._

"You were the one sending me those text messages?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Of course I was." He said, striking again. Unfortunately, this time, he managed to bruise my arm.

"Arghh!" I shouted. I bent down and slashed his knee with Riptide.

"Aaaahhh!" he bellowed. I ran a bit away from him. I looked back at Annabeth and saw she was half-way there. Good..

"You shouldn't have done that!" I shouted at the monster. "I don't want my time being wasted!" I shouted as I slashed at his other arm.

"Aaaahhhh!" he shouted as he stroke again. He managed to hit me in the abdomen, making me fly (that sounds weird) and hit a red car, which looked expensive.

"Urrgghh!" I shouted. My back felt like it was on fire.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth shout. I quickly stood up and took Riptide. The Minotaur looked behind him and saw Annabeth.

"Ahh.." it said. "Daughter of Athena." It tilted his head and laughed. "Un armed are we? Hahahaha!" he started to walk to Annabeth.

"No!" I shouted as I ran to him and I slashed Riptide at his back. I guess, he saw it coming, but it was too late. Although, he did manage to make riptide fly out of my hands.

The Minotaur dropped to his knees and fell. "Aaarrgghhh!"

"I told you I don't want my time being wasted." I said. I looked at Annabeth. I nodded. I turned around and walked over to get Riptide.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, just when I got Riptide in my hands. I looked at her. "Watch OUT!"

I didn't understand her at first, but I definitely did when I felt pain shot threw me. The Minotaur was now standing over me, range filled his eyes. Riptide was out of my hands and I was lying on the cement in the middle of the streets. My head was in pure pain, considering it hit the pavement when the Minotaur stroke at me, making me fly for the second time_. Damn, this Minotaur was good._

"Perseus Jackson, I finally get to avenge my brothers." It said, raising his fist. "Say, goodbye, Perseus."

"No!" I heard Annabeth shout. I closed my eyes. I know this isn't the end. I've been through so much. Far worse than this. This can't be it. "Percy!"

"AARRGHHH!" the Minotaur shouted. I waited for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes. The Minotaur was wide-eyed, staring at his chest, which was covered with blood, a bronze dagger was poking through it. the minotaur looked back at me. "This isn't over, Perseus. I'll come back to avenge my broth- ers…" he said, his voice fading until he evaporated. The bronze dagger dropped in mid-air as I sighed in relief.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she came over me. I tried for a smile.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said. "I told you I'll be okay."

"You nearly got killed!" she said, exasperated. I laughed, weakly.

"But I didn't." I said. "Thanks to you. " I smiled. "I thought I you forgot to bring your dagger?" she frowned.

"I did." She said, her eyebrows scrunching up. "Percy, I didn't do that." She said.

"Then who-" before I could finish, an unfamiliar voice cut me off.

"Why don't we talk about this in a more private place?" it said. Annabeth and I looked up to see an old man, holding the dagger. I don't know him. Never saw him before, but I guess, Annabeth does.

Annabeth gasped, looking at the old man.

"Sir. Garfield?!"

- - - DONE - - -

**HI! I'm sorry I took long to update. At least, this chapter has Percabeth and action, right? Hehehe.. Does that make up for it? Sorry, I'm not really good with action. **** I really am sorry.. I guess, the next chapter will also be a bit long to update 'cuz next week is our long test week. So yeah..**

**Oooohhh! I have something to share! :D When my English teacher/advisor gave our test in English. (our lesson was S-TV-Do, S-IV, blah blah blah..) three of the sentences were:**

'**Percy and Annabeth survived.'**

'**Percy uses Riptide in battle.' and **

'**Chiron teaches healing arts'. This made my day, even though I think I failed. It's worth it. :DDDDD **

**He is the best teacher EVER! 3 and in our lesson for um.. figures of Speech, I think. He used Greek and Roman examples. Those days, I was smiling like an idiot in class. Hahaha. I 3 you, ! hahaha! :DDD**

**Again, thank you for your favorites! It is now, 107, I think. And of course, thank you for your nice reviews. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. I hate it when I do that. **

**Anyway, I apologize for the wrong grammars, spellings, spell check, and other wrong things. I also apologize if you didn't like the Minotaur being in disguise, but I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with action. **

**So yeah, thanks for everything and please help me by hoping that I would pass ALL my quizzes and Long test. Also that I can update soon. **

**Thanks, guys. Sorry if I disappointed you…**

'**Till next time!**

**-Y.M.**


	22. Chapter 22- Timothy

**THANK YOU AND SORRY! :)**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 22**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a mini sofa with Percy, lying unconscious on the couch beside my seat. There was a first aid kit on the coffee table in front of us and Mr. Garfield was sitting on a little chair next to Percy's couch, patting his head with a wet face towel.

We were back in Macy's house. In the basement to be specific. I could still see the boxes of Mr. Garfield and I could also see the paintings that Macy, Erica and I did.

"You know, Annabeth," Mr. Garfield said. "You're pretty popular in the mortal and immortal world."

I looked at him. "Well, umm.." I said, still figuring out why he decided to choose that topic for a conversation starter. "I guess, Mr. Garfield…" I did know that. Well, it's hard _not_ to notice. How could you not when you walk around the school and always hear someone whispering and pointing at you. Sometimes, there was even a whistle…

"Oh, dear," he said, chuckling quietly. "You can stop calling me 'sir' or 'Mr. Garfield'. You can call me by my name; Timothy. Or for short; Tim."

I nodded, slowly. It's not very comfortable to call an elder by his/her first name. Well, except Chiron.. "Okay…., Tim"

Silence. I'm not sure if it was comfortable silence or an uncomfortable silence. I'm just sure that it was silence.

"I'm sorry," Tim said. My head shot to him. "If I was a bit rude at you when you came here with Macy, the first time." He explained.

"Oh, that's okay, Tim." I said, shrugging it off. He smiled at me before putting the wet towel down.

"I'm going to go get you some water." He said. "That okay with you?" he asked. I nodded."Okay then. Would you mind continue…." He said, gesturing to the towel and Percy.

"Oh, sure." I said.

When he walked out of the basement door, I looked at Percy and sighed, getting the wet cloth and continued to pat his head.. "I'm sorry… agghhh! If I just helped. Maybe this wouldn't happen to you." I said. "Maybe you wouldn't be sleeping and I can see your beautiful eyes?.." I whispered. It was true though. It was true that it was my fault. Well, I guess not all of it, but part of it was my fault. I just had to be that dumb enough to leave my dagger. I should've known that being that it was dangerous being a demigod, anywhere, anytime.

But, I swear, I saw his hand twitch after I said that. But, when I focused on it, it didn't move an inch. I sighed and just decided to continue.

It wasn't long till Mr. Garfield- I mean, Tom- came back with two glasses of water in his hands. When he put the glasses down on the coffee table, I immediately drank one of the glasses of water. I gulped it down, before putting it back on the table and looking at Tom.

"Tom, is this really okay?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, percy and I staying here. Won't they find out?"

"Hmm.. well, I guess they wouldn't go here since its Sunday tomorrow and they're probably going out of town for their father's business or because the lady mistress wants to go shopping." He said, emphasizing the lady mistress. "So yeah, no one probably would see you. You could even stay here for lunch."

I nodded. "You're not going with them?" he shook his head.

"I never go with them." He said. "And even if I wanted to, they wouldn't let me. And I'm guessing you know why?" he said. It was true, I do know why. It was because people like us don't fit in, and mortals think we're what a mortal would call weird; different. We either stand out or looked down on. I nodded in understanding.

"Tim, if I may," I said. "Who's you're godly parent? Are you even a demigod or are you just a clear sighted mortal?" he smiled.

"Why font I tell you my story," he said. "Tomorrow." I frowned. "When the hero is awake and both of you are active, up and ready." Even though, I knew he was right, there was still a frown etched o my face. I really wanted to know… "For now, you should get some rest."

I nodded. "Yeah.."

"Night and hope you don't have any dreams." He said, turning around to walk out of the door with a smile.

Just before he closed the door I said loud enough for him to hear:

"Thank you!" I said. "Thank you for saving Percy!" and then the door closed.

I slept on the couch with a smile on my face, forcing myself to fall into a deep sleep.

- - -xxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx- - -

Luckily, I didn't have any dreams that night. I did, however had something different waking up.

I heard someone whispering my name. it was muffled at first, so I didn't know who it was.

"Annabeth.." it said. I grunted and turned around the couch, putting my face against the pillow, that wasn't there before. Whoever 'it' was, chuckled. "Annabeth…" now, I decided it was a 'he', since his voice was deep. "Wake up, Wise Girl." Okay, now, I know who that was..

"Perwwyyy..?" my muffled voice said. He laughed. "Percy.." I said, sleepily.

"Yes," he said. "It's me, Annabeth."

I slowly _and_ sleepily turned to face him. I opened one eye and immediately closed it, due to the blinding light that was coming somewhere, probably the window duh! Wait, I didn't even know there was a window.

"Get up, Annabeth."Percy said. I opened one eye and stayed still, waiting for it to adjust to the new light. When it did, I opened the other and did the same. I looked at him. Percy was sitting on the chair and was wearing the same thing he did yesterday.

I smiled at him. "What if I don't?" he lowered his head so that our face were an inch apart. He then smiled, evilly.

"Then I'll just have to TICKLE YOU!" he said. I shot up. _He knew where my weak spot is, so yeah…_

"I'm up! I'm up." I said. He laughed, loudly. I raised an eyebrow at him, a bit annoyed. "How do you even have the power to be _this_ gleeful _in the morning_? Aren't you supposed to be the one who's still sleeping? Does your injury even hurt?" I said, but the just smiled.

"I don't know, Yup, and I don't know" he said, cheerfully. He stood up and looked around the room. "All I know is that, for some reason I woke up early and saw I was in this place. And then I saw the ambrosia on the table," he said, gesturing to the half-ambrosia on a plate on the table. "So I ate it, as you can see. After that, I was up, alive and _very_ active. And then I saw you sleeping and gave you my pillow" _So that's where the pillow came from._ "And waited until you wake up."

I nodded. "Tim must've found the ambrosia and put it there for you to eat when you wake up, anyway."

"Tim? Who the Hades is Tim?" he asked, frowning. Aww.. he's jealous..

I chuckled. "Tim is Macy's grandfather. Actually, we're in Macy's basement." He blushed. I decided to return to the subject. "Still, you can't be that happy that we got attacked by the minotaur."

"I'm not." He said.

"Well it's as if you don't even know what happened last night." I said, yawning. I looked at him to see him frowning. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Annabeth, I hea-" before he could finish what he was going to say, Tim walked in the room.

"Oh, you're up." Tim said. "Good."

I looked at him. "Did they go, already?"

"Yes." He said. "They just left 15 minutes ago."

I nodded. I noticed Percy, standing uncomfortably looking at us.

"Oh, Tim!" I said. Tim looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gestured to Percy.

"Uhm.. Hi, sir." Percy said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I tried hard not to laugh. _This is very new. A polite Percy? I'm sure Thalia and the others would absolutely love to hear about this._

"The pleasure is mine, boy." Tim said, walking up to Percy. "I finally get to meet the hero." He said and put out his hand that Percy gladly shook. "Timothy Garfield at your service. You can call me 'Tim' for short."

"Thank you, Tim, but I must object." Percy said. "As much as I remembered_, you_ were the one who saved _me_. So therefore, you're _my_ hero. Thank you, by the way."

Tim laughed. "Yes, but you saved-"

"As much as I love to see you guys fight over who's hero, may I just say, I'm starving!" I said, a bit of blush on my cheeks. Percy's stomach grumbled.

"Me too!" he said, raising his hand like a little kid. Tim laughed.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I made breakfast." He said.

"Yes!" Percy whispered/cheered. Though, we heard it loud and clear.

-xxxXXXXxxx-xxxxXXXXxxxx-xxxxXXXXxxxx-xxxxXXXXXxxx x-

"Thanks for the _delicious_ breakfast, Tim." I said when I finished my food.

"Mhh Hmm.. ich deweeshush, Chim. Arch youka croug?" Percy said, with his mouth filled with bacon.

"What?" Tim and I asked.

Percy swallowed and repeated. "I said it's delicious and I asked if you're a cook." He looked at Tim. "Are you?"

"Well, I did chose culinary arts for my college course.." he replied.

"Awesome.." Percy said to himself. At that time, I remembered how Tim said that he'd tell us his story.

"Tim, you said you'd tell us your story." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, of course." He said a bit unsure but he still said. "Thank you for reminding me, Annabeth. I almost forgot."

"Wait, what story?" Percy asked, looking confused, but before anyone could answer his question, Tim already began telling his story.

"I wasn't always able to see through the mist when I was a child." He started. "It all just cleared up one day..

I was walking around the woods- I didn't know why, but I was walking around the woods. I knew I was alone, but I suddenly heard a something. Like a branch broke. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I heard a growl and I started to get worried. Then I thought I might just be hallucinating, because- well, you know how kids are. So yes, I continued. I was just about to make my second step when I heard a growl and I felt someone push me, causing me to fall to the ground. The next thing I saw was- well, a girl. She was around my age and she was fighting this hideous creature. She was magnificent. When the monster disintegrated, she told me something that I can't remember, smiled and ran away. That's when I started to see through the mist. Eventually, I saw that girl over and over again and we became best friends. We were best friends in our teen years, our mid-adults and I guess you could say we were pretty close. She told me that she was a demigod and she told me everything about the gods and half-bloods and monsters. She even designed this house!" he stopped, smiling. "She also told me how demigods have 90% chance that they could die every second. I didn't think about it that much, until she was taken away from me." I frowned. _Poor Timothy_.. "I learned that demigods are cursed. They can't live a normal life. That's why I tried to keep Macy and Erica as far away from them as possible. I don't want them to get hurt. That's why I was rude to you when you came here. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I reassured him. He looked at my eyes with sad ones. Like he was remembering something. I tried a smile, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"And that's my story." He said, standing up and taking our empty plates. Percy looked at me with a questioning gaze and I just shrugged, helplessly.

"Uhh, Tim?" Percy asked. "Is something wrong?" I glared at him. _Of course, there is, Seaweed Brain!_

"Oh, nothing is wrong, my boy." He replied. "Everything is alright." He whispered.

- - - -XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX- - - -

Percy and I were sitting in the couch in the living room. We were at the far end of the couch, my head on his shoulder and his arms were around me. We were also dressed differently. Thanks to Percy. I was wearing a comfortable shirt and a Goode High sweat pants, and he was wearing a Goode High Jacket with nothing underneath except a thin white top and a dark blue shorts. _Wait, where did he get these clothes._

"Hey, Percy, where'd you get these clothes?" I asked. "All I know is that you went out and came back with these. I mean, yeah maybe you got these from your car, but I didn't see anything when I was there."

Percy laughed. "Or maybe you weren't just looking closer. It was at the back seat. I always put my swimming stuff advanced to-uh- to – 'cause I always forget them, so I just put them in advance..?" he said. I nodded my head, mumbling a laugh.

"I think that's pretty wise of you, Percy." I said, turning around and leaning in. Our lips met and we broke away with a smile. Well, at least, I did. He groaned, making me laugh.

"Oh, haha! Tease all you want, Wise Girl." He said, pouting.

"Aaawwww…." I cooed. I smiled and leaned in again. He smiled and kissed my lips. We broke away, but this time he was also smiling. He raised his hand to tuck a curl behind my ear.

"You know I could stay here forever with you.." he whispered.

"I too." I replied, putting my forehead against his.

"Yeah.. no time. No day. No anything. Just this.." he said. "Do you know I feel that every day when I'm with you." I smiled.

"Me too." I said, hugging him, lovingly. "No time. Just- time?" I asked. Percy looked at me, confused.

"Yeah, no time." He said. "You okay, Wise Girl?"

"Time…" I said, feeling that I'm forgetting something.

"Annabeth…" I ignored him.

"Time?..." then it clicked. "Time!" Percy jumped. "Time! Percy! Time! Oh my gods!"

"Annabeth, what do you-" then he stopped. "Oh my gods…"

xxxxxxxxxx…..

"MR. GARFIELD!" "SIR!" "TIM!" we shouted as we ran around the house finding Tim.

"YES?! What happened?! Is there another monster?!" Tim shouted, running down the stairs with the dagger I saw last time in his hands.

"No." I said. He seemed to relax.

"It's something even worse." Percy said. Tim looked a bit surprise, but he raised his dagger. I glared at Percy. Tim probably thought it was an evil god or something.

"What he meant to say is," I said. "that we need to go home now. As. In. now."

Tim nodded. "Okay. Is there something wrong? Can I help?" we shook our heads.

"No. but thank you, Tim! We just really gotta go. I'll see you soon. BYE!" I said as I quickly ran out the door, taking my jean jacket with me.

I waited at Percy's car, because Percy was still inside doing who knows what. I tapped my foot impatiently. Percy came out a few minutes later.

"What took you so long?" I asked him as he unlocked his car.

"Well, you wouldn't want to leave this, would you?" he asked me, handing out a paper bag which contains our clothes from last night. I blushed, taking it and sitting at the shotgun.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation with Percy. I could tell he was nervous, because he was gripping the steering weal and his breathing was a bit faster than usual.

"Yeah.." he mumbled.

"Percy, it's alright." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to relax a little.

"No, it's not." He said. "Annabeth, not only I can get in trouble, but also you." I sighed. I knew he was right.

"Maybe Helen would believe us." I tried. "Besides, we have a witness! Tim!"

"Yeah… fine." He said. And then that was the conversation stopper. Silence was the only thing in the car until we reached my house.

"You know, you can just leave." I said as Percy parked the car. "I can tell her myself." I heard Percy sigh.

"Look, this is our problem, okay?" he said. "It's not mine; it's not yours. I'll come with you. I mean, we've battled monsters _way_ scarier than your stepmom." I laughed. "I'm sure we can go through this."

I nodded, smiling. "Okay. So, let's go?" he nodded.

We walked out of the car and to the front door. When we got there, I crossed my fingers behind my back and prayed a silent prayer to Athena. I could tell Percy was doing the same, even though I didn't even glanced at him. I felt his hand slip in to mine and I was sure we could handle this. _URRGGHHH! Teenage life_.

I sighed, and pressed the doorbell.

_DUN DON*_

-xxxxxxXXXXxxxxxDONExxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx-

**Yeah, hi. Eerr.. not my best and I admit this was way too cheesy, but this is all I have for now. I apologize for my lack of talent and effort.***** I should also say now, that our periodic exam is coming up in August and we're cramming a little, I would again have a long break from updating. Hopefully, not as long as this, but… eehhh…*********

**I also apologize for the mistakes I did in the last chapter. And sorry cuz I won't be editing it cuz I'm too lazy. And if there are any wrong spelling, grammar, things etc., that too.**

**The next and next next chapter will be for Chicadiva75. Hehehe.. also there would be a BIG time gap. And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 3**

**SO, I hope you hang in there.**

**Thank you! **

**-Y.M.**


	23. Chapter 23- Announcement

**Thank you for all of your nice reviews! 3  
**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 23**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

Annabeth pressed the doorbell.

_*DUN DON*_

We waited, but no one opened the door. I looked at Annabeth seeing she was already looking at me with worried eyes. I gripped my hand that was holding hers. Her other hand went to the doorknob and slowly turned it.

"It's open." She said. I nodded even though she didn't see me. She slowly opened the door and dragged me in with her. The house was normal, nothing out of place. I closed the door behind me as quiet as I can and followed Annabeth. "Helen? Are you home?"

"Uhh.. yeah… Helen, are you h-here?" I asked, getting a little nervous. _Maybe she would understand… I mean, we really didn't do anything bad. _

A few seconds later we heard something from the kitchen. Like a fire. No-not like a 'burnng the whole hose' fire. Just a normal cooking fire.

"Helen?.." Annabeth asked when we got near the kitchen.

"Annabeth! Is that you, sweetie?!" we heard Helen say.

"Uh…yes- oomph!" Annabeth said, getting tackled by Helen.

"Oh, gosh! Thank goodness you're here!" she said then ranted. "I thought I lost you! What happened to you? I specifically said that you should be home by midnight. Well- I guess I didn't, but I thought you got the idea! Annabeth what happened? Your father called and I had to lie to him by saying that were asleep! I feel so _horrible_! Why didn't you come home earlier?! Percy's mother even called." At this I held my breath. "Oh that guy! Where _is_ he?! I definitely have to tell something to him. I mean, I know Percy's trustable, but what if he did something to you?" At this, Annabeth's and mine's eyes grew_. I wouldn't do that! _But unfortunately, Annabeth's stepmom thought of the action differently. I still couldn't believe that she didn't yet see me. "- Did he do something to you?" she said slowly. I couldn't see what her expression was, though. She was facing me, so all I could see was her black hair and her back.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth screeched. If that was any different time, I would laugh so hard, but unfortunately it was so I just kept quiet. "No! Helen! Percy's not like that! I can't believe that you would even think-" she said getting out of their hug. "of that." But again, Helen didn't seem to hear any word she said.

"Y-you're wearing _GUY CLOTHES_!" Helen screamed. Now, I couldn't handle making Annabeth deal with this alone. Like I said, this is_ our_ problem.

"Okay, Mrs. Chase. That is enough!" I said. Both girl's head looked at me with big eyes. "Uhhh…"

"You…" Helen said, coming up to me.

"Helen.." Annabeth tried getting a hold of her, but Helen just shrugged her hand away.

"If I found out that you did something.." she said, threateningly, but Annabeth pulled her away from me._ Thank you, Wise Girl._

- - - - -xxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxx- - - - - -

After Annabeth calmed Helen a bit. Just a bit. Just a little_ tiny_ bit, we were sitting on the couch. Well,_ I_ was sitting on the couch and Helen was facing me from the separate couch and Annabeth was sitting on the love chair (or whatever they call it thingy-majig) beside the couches.

"So…" Annabeth said, trying to break the tension in the room. "You said dad called?"

"Yes." Helen said, still glaring at me. The weird thing is, I'm more scared right then than I was with the Minotaur. I mean, how would you feel if your girlfriend's stepmom / mom/ mom figure trusted you and then you break her rule and she think that you _d-did_ something to your girlfriend? I know, all of the men out there in a relationship understands me.

"Well, what did he say, Helen?" I asked, helping Annabeth. At least _trying_ to help Annabeth..

"Mrs. Chase!" Helen snapped. Annabeth and I were shocked.

"Uhmm.. _sorry_?" I said, unsurely, glancing at Annabeth. She shrugged, equally confused.

"I said you should have manners." She said. "You should call me Mrs. Chase instead of Helen."

"Helen.." Annabeth said. "Would you please just listen to us?" Helen sighed and massaged her temples.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe we could just talk some other time about this. Okay?" Helen- Mrs. Chase said, standing up. Annabeth nodded. Then Helen looked at me and sighed. "I think you should go now, Percy. Your mother must be worried."

"Uhhh… sure. I guess.." I said, standing up as well.

"I'll walk you to the door." Annabeth said quickly, walking up to me.

"Whatever." I heard Mrs. Chase say before she climbed upstairs. Then I remembered the thing she was cooking.

I opened my mouth to ask Annabeth, but I guess my Wise Girl was already thinking ahead of me.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain." She said, smiling. "I'll finish the cooking after you go." I sighed.

"And what about telling Mrs. Chase what actually happened?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"I'll deal with it. She'll be in the mood to talk soon enough, anyway." She said when we were outside the door.

"So.." I said. "I'll just see you on Monday then."

"Mhhmmm." She said. She leaned in and kissed me quick.

"Annabeth! Get on with the cooking, please! You're _grounded_, too!" We heard Helen shout. Beside me, I heard Annabeth growl.

"Anyway, I need to go. See yah!" she said, closing the door.

"Right." I said. "Now all I have to do is tell mom…"

- - - - - -xxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxx- - - - - -

"Mom! I'm back!" I shouted as I entered my house. "Sorry for worrying you! There was just this attack, but we're okay! I promise, I'm fine!"

"Percy?" Paul said, coming from the living room.

"Uh, hey Paul." I greeted.

"You're mom's gone." He said. "She went to work. I think you should call her and tell her what happened. She was pretty stressed last night. You got her pretty worried. And then after that go to rest. Okay?"

"Sure." I said and went up to my room. After I closed the door, I took my phone out and dialed my mother's number. "Hey, mom…"

- - - - - - xxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx- - - - - - -

**Monday morning…**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Uggghhh!" I grumbled, waking up. I rolled out of my bed and well, I 'accidentally' fell. "Ouch!"

I sat up and looked at the time, which was '7:00'. School starts at eight, so I still got time. I decided to go to the shower and after that I was a little bit more alive than before. I dressed up and went down to the dining room. Just another simple day.

"Hey, mom." I said. I didn't get to see her yesterday when she went back home, because when Paul said then I should go rest, he didn't know that I would rest until I woke up the next day. So, back to the point, I came up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Percy." She said. "I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're okay. C'mon eat up. I made blue pancakes…." At this I smiled and immediately sat down on my chair.

"Oh, Percy, I forgot to tell you!" mom said. "Paul isn't feeling well today, so suspect a substitute teacher."

"Ahhh!" I said, swallowing my food. "_Why?!_ The last sub was so _horrible!_! She's as horrible as _Ms. Dodds!_!" I shivered, remembering the old monster teacher. Mom laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure Annabeth will help you get through this." She said. "Oh, wait! Annabeth doesn't have English with you. Aww… poor baby." She cooed.

"Mom!" I whined. "You're only making it worse." She laughed. "Whatever." I whispered. "Hey, mom, where's Nico? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh yeah, me too. I think he went to the underworld." She said. "I do recall him telling me that. The last time I saw him was on Friday." I nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he's okay." I said, standing up. "I'll go now, mom. Tell Paul to get better. I mean, really get better._ Fast_." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell him that." She said as I kissed her cheek.

"Bye!" I said, getting out the door. I walked to my car and went in, preparing myself for what the school has for me today. I sighed and started the car.

- - - -c-c-c-c-c-c—c-c-c—c-c—c-c-c-c—c-c-c—c

When I got to the school, it was very noisy compared to a normal day. _Damn what is it? Prom?! _I thought. I was also greeted by strangers I don't know, but apparently knows me. They were all saying:

"I hope you get picked this year, too!" or "OMG, you were the one last year!" or "You're awesome! I saw you last year and the year before that. You did an AMAZING job."

I mean, _What the Hades_? I don't even know them. What even happened last year. All that was happening right now in my head was all 'WHAT?'.

I sighed and decided to go to Annabeth's locker. When I got there, I saw her having the same treatment I was having moments ago. I sighed again (I seem to be doing that a lot today, huh? And it's not even half the day yet.) and walked to her.

"_Excuse_ me, please." I said, trying to squeeze in the group of students talking to my girlfriend. And most of them were boys, and I'm not a very big fan of that. After I got in the crowd, there was only one more person who was blocking me from Annabeth. "Would you mind if talk to _my_ girlfriend _alone_?" I asked Jake, loud enough for him and the students around Annabeth to hear.

Jake turned around and glared at me. "Whatever, dude." He growled and went away. I raised an eyebrow at the remaining people who were still there and they got the message and left us alone.

I sighed. "So…" I said, leaning on the lockers, looking at Annabeth. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know." She said, closing her locker. "They were all asking questions at the same time. I didn't even get to answer what was my surname."

I laughed. "Who would ask that to a stranger?" I said

"I _know_ right!" she said. "I did get some of the questions that sort of 'hit me' or took my attention. They said if I was joining the committee and if I was joining the main role for the play or something." My eyes widened.

"That's happening _now_?!" I said. "Why does it have to be so _early?_ I mean, why can't they just start it when it's like the 4th quarter or something. URRGHH! They're going to cast me and it's going to be _so boring_!" I ranted. I stopped when I saw Annabeth staring at me. _Oh, right.. she doesn't know what I'm talking about._

"Okaaayyy.. What?" she said as she started to walk. I followed her.

"Well, remember this play we were talking about?" she nodded. "Well, just like you said they were talking about it, but I didn't know they would be serious about doing it already?! You see, it's like a normal play. Boring. And they get to choose some actors and actresses and the rest just have to audition. It really sucks. And It takes a whole quarter to _just_ get readied and then the showing of the play is on the next quarter. I mean, who's go time for _that_? I may look like I sit around all day, but I'm a _very_ busy man!" I said- err.. ranted. _I really hate this play. _

"Hmm…" she mumbled. "It sounds fun." She said.

"FUN?! Fun?! It's anything _but_ fun." I said. "I bet what cheesy play they're doing this time. URRGHHH! And the best part is, they're going to tell us who are the selected actors and actresses on the first period. Stupid student body president. Gets to choose whoever he/her likes. Pfft!"

Annabeth laughed, making my mood a bit brighter. "We better go now, Seaweed Brain, the bell's coming up soon. And we wouldn't want to get late for our first period.." she teased.

"Ehhh.." I scowled.

RING…. RING…. RING….

"Told yah!" Annabeth said. "C'mon"

"Oh, go ahead!" I said. "I forgot something in my locker! I didn't get to go there this morning, because there were some people crowding it!"

"Okay." She replied, smiling. "Want me to save you a seat?"

"Only if it's next to you, yes." I said and kissed her. "See yah."

I ran down the hallway to my locker and opened it as fast as I can. I didn't even know why I was hurrying. I took my notebook out and closed my locker. I was going to get back, when my lovely cousin just _had_ to show up. Good thing the hallway's abandoned. Well, like he cares.

"Nico!" I said. "What are you doing here? You don't show up for what two, three days and you show up in my _school_! On a _Monday_!" I sighed, shaking my head with disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah. Glad to know you missed me." he said. I started walking, knowing he will follow me. Weather I like it or not.. "So, I heard that you battled the Minotaur? How'd it go?"

"First of all, it went not so good. And second, how? Where did you hear that I battled the Minotaur? Mom?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope!" he said. "I saw that diaper-freak in the Underworld. He was shouting 'I hate you, Perseus Jackson! I will be back and kill you again and again and again!" I laughed. Not because of what the Minotaur said, but because of how weird Nico's voice is when he told the line of what the Minotaur said. "_Hardiharhar_, Jackson. He also said about almost beating you. Is old man Percy already losing his touch?" he teased.

A student running around, passed us and gave a us a weird glance, probably thinking who and where the hell Nico came from.

"No!" I defended. "It was a surprise attack! I was shocked! And yeah, remember the grandfather of Macy Annabeth told us about?" he nodded. "Turns out he's a clear sighted mortal _and _he saved me."

"Wow" he said. "For once you're not the hero!"

"All students in the hallway, kindly go to your respected classrooms, so your teachers may give you the important news." The voice of the VP, Mrs. Adoria, blasted through the speakers. " _I repeat._ All students in the hallway, kindly go to your respected classro…"

I scoffed. "I'm not always the hero, Nico. There are people way more better than me." I walked a little faster.

"Like there is…" I heard him mutter. "Hey!" he called, keeping in pace with me.

"You should go now, Nico. This is my class." I said, pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

"Eh, fine" he sighed. "Oh! And Percy," I looked at him. "Congrats, your name was picked." He smirked and winked playfully at me. I growled.

"Like, I didn't expect that.." I muttered. I looked at Nico to ask him how he knew, but he was gone. "Coward.." I whispered.

"Hey! You! Young man, didn't the Vice President told you to go to your classroom?! Wait, !" I heard a teacher's voice shout. I looked back and saw the sub for Paul.(yeah, the one who's as worse as Mrs. Dodds) running towards me. I ran to my HR classroom as fast as I can, only looking back when I got to the door. I saw her running then she tripped, making me laugh.

"Shit!" she said, making me laugh even harder. She looked up and glared at me. _Uh Oh.._ I quickly walked in the room and ran to my place beside Annabeth and the guys.

"Where have you _been_?" she hissed. "They're taking attendance."

"Uh, I'll tell you later." I replied.

"Hey, Perce glad you made it." Zach said.

"So, I heard Ms. Cruella DeVille's voice shouting." Alex said. The he leaned on the table. "Tell me more."

"Wel-" I was going to tell them what happened when the teacher called my name.

"Jackson, Perseus?" he said. Some students laughed, but I ignored them. I was used to it. "Jackson, Perseus?"

"Here, sir." I said loud enough for him to hear, raising my arm.

"Ah, good." He said. "Felix Torranto?, Felix Torranto?"

I sighed and continued to tell the story to the guys. They enjoyed it. Especially, the part when The terror teacher screamed 'shit'. Not long after that, the teacher decided to give the announcement." _Here we go.._

"Today we have the results of the Student Committee and it is decided that the annual school play is going to start this quarter up to the next quarter. –BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-" there wasn't any 'blah's but I just got tired of the same announcement and didn't listen. "- And they have decided on who to have parts in the play, but in this year, they have decided to put a limit on choosing on the students to play. Now, the maximum is six. So, *cough* here we go,

Jake Davis," the students clapped (except for me, Annabeth and the guys, who glared and scoffed) and Jake, who was surprisingly in this class stood up like the cocky jerk he is.

"Alice Thompson" some people clapped, but considering Alice wasn't in the same homeroom class so no much clapped.

"Kyle Tristan." Kyle stood up, looking normal while we clapped for him. Well, I wasn't doing it very enthusiastically, but still..

"Zachary Kurt." Zach stood up, obviously shocked and smiled a little as we clapped and cheered for him.

"You got in, man!" Alex and I said. I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't get called, because when they usually call my name, I usually stand up first. But of course The Fates have something other in mind and forgetting about what Nico told made it more unexpecting.

"And the two last, but definitely _not_ the least..

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

======== ======= =========== ====== DONE==== ====== ======== ========= ========

**Hey, guys! Did you like it? not my best, but this is all I have and I honestly don't not like it. it's normal in my standards, but what maters is what YOU think, so please tell me in your review! **** also give suggestions, comments, or anything you'd like to write. I appreciate it! ****))))) **

**THIS IS GOING TO BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR THIS WEEK UP TO NEXT WEEK, BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY, BECAUSE WE HAVE FINALS FOR OUR 1****ST**** QUARTER. SO, YEAH.. WISH ME LUCK!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you review, but if you don't want to it's definitely okay. **

**So.. hang in there and I apologize for my mistakes. Also if you have some questions, I would be glad to answer them **

**See yah!**

**-Y.M.**


	24. Chapter 24- Umm okay HI again, sorry

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 24**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**.

It's been a week since the announcement and they said that the auditions will start today. They will cast the ones who are playing who tomorrow or the day after that. I can't say I'm not nervous, because I am, believe me. And the most dangerous thing to be nervous about is that we don't even know what the play is. I know, ridiculous! But they said it's a surprise.

Anyway, I was walking around the hall, since it was recess and Percy has to go to this meeting about the swim team. I was just thinking who are the ones that is going to audition later. Maybe, Jessica will, since she was the lead last year, or maybe, Sandra and Cossette. Or maybe, Danielle will. I wonder what would happen if she auditioned. Ooh! I hope Macy auditions, though I doubt that will happen. What about-

"Chase!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned around and saw Mr. Greene, the activities director and also the one who is handling the play.

"Sir Greene? May I help you with something?" I asked.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that you should be in the auditorium for auditions later, since you still need to act." He said. What?! I still have to act? I mean, of course, but- What?!. "And Please spread the word and tell Jackson. I can't find him anywhere and even if I did, he never goes to these. I'm hoping he will this year, since you're here. Anyways, I need to go, thank you, Chase. I owe you one."

"But sir!" I said, but I was too late, since he was already gone. I frowned. He should've been the gym teacher instead. I sighed. Great. Just great.

**- - - - -LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK ( WHO WATCHED THE SEA OF MONSTERS? ) LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK- - - -**

**After school….**

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy said behind me.

"Hey, Perce." I replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, are we going to the auditorium now?" he asked.

I nodded. "MmmHmm. But first, I have to talk to someone." I said as I looked through the crowds of students.

"Umm.. well, you can talk to me!" he suggested.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and chuckled slightly before turning back and continuing to look for her._ Damn, where is she?!_

And finally I spotted her. "Macy! Macy!" I shouted, causing few glances from students I don't know. I ignored them and ran to Macy.

"Annabeth wait!" I heard Percy say behind me.

"Hey!" I said when I got to Macy. She looked at me. She didn't say anything at first, but she eventually did.

"Uh, hey, Annabeth." She said. I frowned with her lack of...energy. I wonder what happened.

"Annabeth?" Percy said behind me. Macy looked down as I turned around to talk to Percy.

"Hey, Percy would you mind if.. you know…" I cocked my head towards the direction of Macy. Percy turned his head slightly, confused_. Typical_…. "You know, would you please go to the auditorium first?"

"What?! And spend my time waiting for you there with all those people who I don't really care about?! No way!" he said. I sighed.

"Please? I just really want to talk to Macy. Please? I promise I'd be there as soon as possible. Please?" I said with a face that –I don't know why, but – Percy could never resist. His face softened. "Please?,….."

He grunted. "You so owe me for this, Wise Girl." He leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled. "Thank you! Now go! I'll see you later." And with that, he turned around and walked to the auditorium, grumbling about how girls are so intimidating. I turned to Macy, but she was gone. I looked around and saw her heading for the doors of Goode.

I sighed. "Macy, wait!" I said as I ran after her. Again.. "Hey! Why are you ignoring me? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, her face softer and nicer than earlier ago.

She sighed then smiled. "Sorry, I'm just really in a bad mood. I got an F in my History." She said. Lies. I knew there was something more. Was there? "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you're going to audition for the play." I asked.

She shook her head, widely. "No no no no no. NO! and besides I really need to go."

"Please?"

"No. Annabeth! I can't do it. I'm too shy and I can't even act. I mean, I don't have talent for acting! And-"

"Neither do I!"

"Well, you got potential."

"And who said you don't." I said. "C'mon please. I need someone there. I really need a true friend with me there."

"You got Percy." She reasoned.

"Yeah, well, Percy's different. I mean, who am I going to talk to if I need some help with my costume, if I have one? I mean, 'Hey, Perce, can you please zip this for me? I can't reach it.". See? Please, Macy. I need you. I really need someone I can hang out with that's not a boy." I said. I really don't mind if I hung out with a boy, especially Percy, but I just really want Macy to be there with me.

"I don't know, Annabeth.. I really need to go now."

"Please?" I said.

"I don't have the time. I have lots of things to work on and I really don't think being on the play will make it better." She said, looking away from me.

"I'll help you with it." I suggested. She smiled. She turned back to me.

"You really won't stop will you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, why do you think I'd audition now when I didn't audition last year and the past years?"

"Because you won't be alone." I said. She looked at me and smiled. I returned the gesture. "And it would save a lot of time if we go now.."

She chuckled. "The persistent Annabeth Chase is back. Fine, but I need to be home at 6:00. C'mon let's go!"

I looked at her. "You're auditioning?" I said, smiling.

She shrugged. "It would save a lot of time, right. The sooner we do it, the sooner I go home. Now, C'mon! You wanted this right?"

"Of course! Let's go!" I said as I ran off to the auditorium, dragging her with me.

"Uh, Annabeth?" she said, stopping. I looked at her.

"Yeah? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"The auditorium is that way." She said, pointing to the other hallway. I blushed. And it wasn't a normal pinkish blush; I'm pretty sure it was red. Crimson red. Macy laughed. Oh my gods, this is embarrassing. "Hey, Annabeth, it's okay. You're new here. I'll show you the way."

I smiled as she dragged me to where the auditorium was.

"You don't know how glad I am that you weren't somebody else." I said.

"I love me too." She said, making both of us laugh 'till we got to the doors of the auditorium. She opened the doors slowly. When we got in and I closed the doors, we noticed that the audition already started and there was a huge line for auditions.

"Psstt! Psst!" someone said. I looked at Macy and she shrugged. "Psstt! Annabeth!" I looked around and saw Percy near the stage, sitting with the other picked actors, but he was the farthest one from them. I signaled him to wait. He puffed and turned back to the audition.

"What now?" Macy whispered in my ear. I looked around for a bit before I had an idea.

"C'mon." I said as I walked to the table of Mr. Greene, which is in the front center, just across the stage. So, yes, the one' who were auditioning were giving us weird glances. We were able to hear more clearly, now.

"-vow 'till the end." A brunette who was auditioning said.

"Ah, thank you, Ms….. Wesley. Next!" Mr. Greene said.

"Uh, Mr. Greene?" I said, loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me. And unfortunately, everyone in the auditorium did as well.

"Ah, Chase! For a moment, I thought you weren't coming. You can take a seat next to your boyfriend. You'll try out later." He said, turning back to the auditions.

"Uh, yeah about that." I said. He looked at me as he told the one who was starti- wait was that Sandra? – Okay, it was Sandra. Anyway, he told Sandra to stop. I leaned down and whispered. "Mr. Greene, you see, I have a friend that would like to audition."

"Well, then that's good." He said. "She can go line up, now."

"Yes, but, she needs to go now. As she's really in a hurry." I said.

"Annabeth, dear, I'm sorry, but it would be unfair if I let your friend audition first. These people lined up, and they came here first. There is nothing I can do." He said. I frowned. I looked back at Macy and saw her talking to Zed and Kyle. She looked a bit more confident now. She noticed me and smiled. Great…

I turned back to Mr. Greene, who was waiting for my response. Everyone was murmuring and pointing at us.

"Sir, she's really a nice friend and I can't afford it if I got her hopes up. Sir, please we're wasting time." I said.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Look, if you don't get her audition right now, then I would go away." I threatened. I know that was bad, but I'm going to fix this. For Macy.

"Mmmm… I'm sorry, people need a fair chance."

"Percy and I would go away." This time, he thought for a bit.

He sighed. "I can't afford losing two picked students. Fine."

"Yes, thank you."

"But" he said. "You have to talk to them." He said, pointing to the lined up students. I nooded.

"Right…"

I walked towards the line of students and decided to speak to them little by little. Like in groups. I started with the last people in the line.

There were 6 people and there was a Chinese girl, 2 brunette girls, one blonde guy, a dark haired guy, and a blonde girl.

"Hi!" I said. I think it would be better if I make friend first, right? "My name's Annabeth Chase. You guys are.."

"Martin Hall" The dark haired guy with blue eyes said. I nodded, smiling.

"Cassidy Balle" the blonde girl said.

"Rose Blue." The brunette with brown eyes said. I smiled.

"Cool name"

"Thanks."

"I'm Mei Wood" the Chinese girl said.

"Florence Terry" the brunette with green eyes said.

"I'm Terrence Balle" the blonde guy said. I nodded.

"You two are siblings?" I said gesturing to Cassidy and him. They nodded. "Great. Umm.. you see, I have this friend.."

I told them about Macy and they agreed. I continued like this, talking to groups that were in the line. I met new friends, so it wasn't really a waste of time. I met a couple named Logan and Alex. I also talked to Gabrielle and Erica, turns out they were auditioning too. I also met a girl named Elena, who lived Texas. I met Taylor, who is from a sit-com when he was a child, and I also saw Jessica. I knew she was going to audition. I met many more and believe or not all this happened in just 5 minutes. So far, everyone were nice enough to agree with me. some weren't, though, but I had some help with the guys from a group. (First time, it actually helped me) . So, yeah, everyone agreed, except for one. Yes, Sandra.

"No!" Sandra said.

"C'mon. It will be really quick." I said.

"Look. I lined up for this." She said. Damn this girl really wants to make a scene. "You may have fooled them, but" she gestured, looking at the people who I talked to. I thought she was going to say more, but she stopped. "Fine. Just make it quick. Garfield, get up here and do it as fast as you can!"

With that Macy ran up the stage and said a grudging 'thank you' to Sandra. I walked down the stage, knowing the people around me were still confused to why I did that. Though, I'm glad Macy got to audition. She looked happy.

I was also guilty, because I didn't even glanced at Macy's audition. I was only thinking why Sandra suddenly stopped arguing with me earlier. Then I remembered what Macy was hiding from me. There's a lot of questions in my mind, that time, and I'm glad that no one noticed anything. Except one Seaweed Brain, of course….

"Hey, Wise Girl, you okay?" Percy whispered from beside.

"I'll tell you sometime later." I said.

"Umm… okay…" he said.

- - - - - - END OF CHAPTER 24 PART ONE- - - - -

**HEY! I'm back. I guess I did well in my finals and thank you for the ones who hoped/wished me and/or my friends good luck! I appreciate it! :D an dthis will be, I think the longest author's note yet. WARNING.**

**Not very proud with this and I feel like I made Annabeth SO OOC in here, because of the many 'Please' she said and I feel that almost everything I worte here is just plain too cheesy, also adding the grammar mistakes and spelling. I'm sorry I didn't continue, because I just really wanted to post a ne chater after sooo long, so yes. I'm sorry if ye are disappointed in thy. I hope I can make it up to you, guys in the next chapter. Please don't kill me! JOKE! You guys are too nice to do that, or are you?... :D**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I'm just so happy when I see the status of this story, which is:**

**Reviews: 248!, Favorites: 148!, Followers:223!, and Community: 3!**

**:DDDDD I mean, I even have a community! And they're 3! I'm already lucky to even have 1! And the favorites? I look at favorites like if it reached 50, then it's already a good story. But mine is a hundred and more! I'm just so happy every time I look at it. And this story isn't even one of my bests or my favorites! I only chose to write this story first, because I thought of starting simple. THANK YOU! And the followers are just fantastic! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS BEING HERE AND NOT LOSING HOPE, GUYS! And lastly, my favorite, the reviews! :DDDDDDD I'm just the best of my mood when I read what you think. Even if it's sometimes pointing out my mistakes, it's really making me strive harder. And when you guys say sorry about that. You DON'T have to say sorry. I have to. THANK YOU! :DDD I just LOVE you guys.**

**ME ANSWERING YOUR REVIEWS, IF NOT YET ANSWERED **

**To: Sydney, who said: "**Love ur story. Can you do a chapter with Jessica's point of view? I can't wait until ur next update! **" in chapter 22**

**_ I'm still thinking about that, but I'm think I will…and thanks! ****_ -Y.M.**

**To: Guest, who said: "**make a chapter in kyles pov plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz thnxx **" in chapter 22**

**_ I'm also thinking about that, but I'm pretty positive it well happen. **** _ -Y.M**

**To: **TheMidnightElite **in chapter 23**

**_ It's okay, and I'm glad you even found it. hahaha! THANK YOU! Don't be sad. If you ever read this message, just send me a pm and suggest something and we'll see what I can do about it ;) hahah_ -Y.M.**

**To: **daughterofwater22 **in chapter 23**

**_ My favorite review from you yet. Haha!_ -Y.M.**

**To: **sibunasoftballpercabeth **in chapter 23**

**_ I pmed you, but you never replied back, I's love to make you a character, but there's still somethings I want to be sure about. So I can make your character like you wanted to be like. So, please reply on my pm? Thanks! **** _ -Y.M.**

**To: Rebecca in chapter 17**

**_ Dude, that was one of the funniest reviews I ever had. I give you props! But, dude, hehe…..hehe…. you're scaring me. O_o ALSO THANK YOU! ****_ -Y.M.**

**To: Livelovepeace in chapter 10**

**_ Why, thank you! Your review was 'wonderful'er, if that's a word. ****_ -Y.M.**

**And lastly To: SOME RANDOM SJCS in chapter 10**

**_ No, I am not from St. Jude. Hehe.. I'm from St. Stephens. **** How's school there? having a nice time without classes? _ -Y.M.**

**END OF THIS SEGMENT, ANSWERING REVIEWS! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! **

**So, once again thank you for everything and I'll try and make a new chapter….. when I'm not lazy…. BWAHAHHAHAHA! Hehe sorry, I'm going to read 'The Selection', because we have no classes tom. and the next day after that and today is Monday and we have no classes, due to rain. (It's because percy loves me and wants to give me a break after our finals) hahha lol! Joke! We have a typhoon so yeah… :D**

**So, yeah.. see yah!**

**-Y.M.**

**JOKE! WAIT! For whoever read this pm, up to this point, thank you, because I know I wouldn't even read a pm that has a single sentence, but if somwhow you do read this, I'm just going to say that I am making a chapter about Percy's birthday and you just have to review it here and I'll pm you or just simply pm me. **** this chapter that I am talking about is between the announcement and this chapter, so yeah… There's a lot that will happen there, but I'm not done writing it. BUT I think I will be when you see this, though whoever you are, please don't be disappointed if you are or if I'm not finish yet. Anyway, thank you! :D**

**-Y.M.**


	25. Chapter 25- Auditions

**Thank you for all of your reviews!** **We just reached 150+ favorites! Isn't that great?!**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**CHAPTER 25**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

"Umm… Okay…" I said, worried.

I sat there watching Macy audition, which surprisingly wasn't bad. I didn't mean that I expected it to be bad. I just thought that maybe since she never actually auditioned, she'd be a little less… good.

I looked at Annabeth to see what her reaction was and saw her not even looking at the audition. And I don't think she was listening either.

She was staring in space, deep in thought.

"Annabeth?" I asked, gently. No reply. I leaned closer. "Annabeth?" she looked at me. "You seriously aren't okay."

She sighed. "Just thinking about something. I told you. I'll tell you later."

"Well, at least listen to Macy. I mean, I'm guessing you're the one who dragged her here, weren't you?" I said, genuinely. She blushed, looking down.

"Yeah, I guess so.." She said. We watched the rest of Macy's audition, though I knew she wasn't really in it.

When Macy's audition ended, Mr. Greene thanked her and told demanded for the next person who was going to audition. Macy went down the stage, smiling at Kyle and Zed, decided to watch the auditions for Kyle and… Annabeth. Wait, did I just call Kyle '_Kyle'_? Oh my gods, I mean, _Tristan._

Anyway, Macy walked towards us. Well, I'm pretty sure she going to talk to Annabeth, but she was walking towards us, nonetheless.

"So, what did you think?" Macy asked, stopping in front of us.

"It's really good." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, standing up.

"It was great." She said, giving Macy a hug.

"Really? Thanks." Macy replied. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll uh.. See you tomorrow, then?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yup."

"'Kay, Bye." May said and waved at me before leaving the auditorium. I looked at Annabeth.

"'It was great'" I said, mimicking her. She sat down and slapped my head. "Ouch."

The rest of the audition went by really rally really really really really great. NOT. Just like the past few years, watching the auditions is the most boring thing ever. I'd rather watch the history channel with Annabeth blurting out facts non-stop. I'd rather Annabeth blurting things about architecture, but she can't since she fell asleep. I couldn't blame her, though. The auditions went on for like almost two hours. I wish I had fallen asleep. Maybe that is why I was so glad when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I took my phone out of my pocket as gentle as I could to not wake Annabeth up, and read the message.

_Hey, Percy. How are you? Anyway, I just thought you should know that your little 'girlfriend' has a little dirty secret. That you don't know, of course. But we do….. _

_From: 73775923934_

An unknown number. _What the fuck_. My blood boiled. _Who would do this? How dare they make Annabeth look like that? Do they always do this? Who the Hades in their right minds would do this? I swear when I find out who did this I-_

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth ask beside me. I looked at her, quickly snapping my phone shut and putting it back in my pocket.

"Yeah?"

"You look troubled. Is everything alright?" she asked, putting her hand over mine, making me calmer. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, everything is fine." I said, looking at her, smiling. _No way in Olympus would I tell her that mechanical bull of a message_. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Seaweed brain." She said. I sighed.

"Aren't I the one who's suppose to ask you if everything is fine?" I changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject." She said, glaring at me a bit.

"Well-" I was cut off when Mr. Greene's voice shot through the whole room.

"Okay, thank you all for auditioning and I will let you know if you are in or cut off. You may now all leave. All the selected students please stay." He said. Slowly, the other students went out of the auditorium. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but I heard Zed tell Kyle- Tristan that he'll meet him outside. I don't even know why my ears heard that.

When all of the students were out and only the selected students were inside, Mr. Greene walked up the stage and turned to us.

"Well, then, Ms. Chase," he said, everyone looked at Annabeth. "You may now begin your audition."

I looked at Annabeth to see her face in horror. I wanted to laugh right there. I know I'm such a great boyfriend. Hey, at least I tried to hold it. key word: tried. My laughter came out as a snort. Causing everyone to look at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, still smiling. I glanced side wards at Annabeth and saw her glaring at me. 'You can do it' I mouthed and gave her thumbs up.

She mumbled some things about a stupid brain made of seaweed and other stuffs before getting up and started her way to the stage. Before she went, I pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What" she said.

I shrugged. "A good luck kiss." I said. "Good luck."

She shook her head. "That only works on you, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled going to the stage.

"Go, Chase!" Zach said, making me laugh. He was sitting near the others, but he was seated just enough for us to make a fist pump. I looked at Annabeth who was on stage and I turned my head- I don't know why I just did. – And saw Tristan giving her a thumbs up and crossed fingers. I looked back at Annabeth and touched my pocket where my phone was.

I wondered. Did that freak message had something to do with Tristan?

- - - - xxXXXxxxxXX [ I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT (WELL FOR ME) QUESTION TO ASK YOU IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW ] XXxxxXXXxx- - - -

Annabeth's audition went pretty well. It was faster than the others, but not too fast. She complained at first, but eventually, Mr. Greene got her to audition. I could tell everyone was impressed. I was, too.

When she got down and sat next to me, I kissed her on the cheek.

"You did great, Wise Girl." I said.

"Umm.. Thanks." She said, unsurely. I laughed. "Oh shut up." She said, shoving my arm.

"Thank you, Ms. Chase." Mr. Greene said, getting back up the stage. "Now these next few weeks, we will be having a workshop for other students who are a bit unexperienced. We will do stunts if there are any and we will make sure that all of them are safe." He said. "After those weeks, we will be making all the props, with the help of the art team, of course and then we will do an overall rehearsal in the last weeks before the play. I know all of you know that already, but since there is a new student, I needed to repeat that.

"Tomorrow, the teachers and I will tell you what play we are doing. Also we are going to tell some of the minor or major casts. And before, I forget, tomorrow, all of you will be excepted from your classes and you will come directly in this room, starting from first period to the last. That is all for now, thank you and have a good day." He said. We cheered when he mentioned the excepted part. One of the only things I love being selected.

Annabeth and I walked out of the auditorium.

"So.." I said, starting a conversation. "You did well."

"I hate you." She mumbled.

I laughed. "You love me." I said.

We went to my car and I drove her home. Before we went out of the school's parking lot, I saw Tristan and Zed looking at us. I narrowed my eyes at them, though I knew they couldn't see me, because of my car's windows are a bit pitch black. Then I drove Annabeth to her apartment.

I forgot to ask her what's wrong and I definitely did not forget what's been bugging me. I knew the 'clever' thing to do is to ignore it and delete the message, but nobody has the right to do that. I _will_ get to the bottom of this. I feel my anger rising up every time I think about it. I mean, it's Annabeth._ Annabeth_. Keeping a 'dirty little secret' is the last thing she would do.

I took out my phone and replied to the fucking mental bastard who sent that freakish message.

_Who the hell are you and who do you think you are. _

_Send to: 73775923934_

I waited for it reply, but he or she didn't reply that night.

- - - - DONE (ALSO, sibunasoftballpercabeth talk to me! I pmed you, please?)- - - -

**sorry for the short chappy. :( anyway, read on for the important question, please?**

**Hey! Hi! Whatcha doin'? anyway, thank you for the reviews and such. You make me shmile! (the 'h' there wasn't a typo) so, who watched the City Of Bones? I loved it! :D one of the best movies I watched this year. Hey, guess what? We reached 150+ favorites! :D I also have a question for you. Would you like me to write another story while I write this one or would you rather me finish this story first before I write the other one? I really want your answer. Also I have a wattpad! I'm TheGreatGreekOwl. So if you want to look at me there, then go there. **** so, yeah. Please, I really want to know what you need to say about my question.**

**xxxXXXXxxxxXXXX ****SEGMENT WHERE I ANSWER OR COMMENT ON YOUR REVIEWS**** XXXXxxxxXXXXxxx**

**To: Guest who said : I love you - in chapter 24**

**_ Yeah, I love you too, but if you're a girl, better luck next time cuz I'm no lesbian. **** haha thanks! Err.. _ ~Y.M.**

**To: Ha - in chapter 24**

**_ Thanks, Hannah. I hope you liked this too. And about the chapter name, would you help me come up with better ones? _ ~ Y.M.**

**To: everret2 -in chapter 24**

**_ I love your accent thus making me have to comment you. Thank, btw. **** _ ~Y.M.**

**To: A.K in chapter 24**

**_ Thanks and of course my husband is very gud lukin! _ ~Y.M.**

**xxxxxxXXXXXX DONE in this segement XXXXXXxxxxxx**

**So, anyway, please review or anything. Just tell me if you'd like me to write a new story while I write this or if you'd rather want me to finish this first. Please? Thanks!**

**Hey who watched the VMAs ? NSYNC, right! Even if I don't know them… **

**-Y.M.**


	26. Chapter 26- I'm

**GUYS! WE REACHED 160 FAVES! AHHHH! AND I HAVE NEWS AT THE AUTHOR"S NOTE BELOW! Though, it's news about me. maybe, only maybe, if you'd like to look. THANK YOU! :D 3**

**THE FAKES IN GOODE AND**

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**SUMMARY: my version of 'Annabeth goes to Goode'. Annabeth goes to Goode because her step-mother got a temporary promotion and decided to tag along so she can be w/Percy. When she got there, she found out that Percy is the hottest most popular guy there. She encounters girls who are drooling for her boyfriend, and the worst is …. THEY. ARE. FAKES!**

**Chapter 26**

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

Okay, so I auditioned. A huge relief. It's like, the feeling, I mean, it's like the weight of the world had just been taken away from my shoulders again. Though, I was actually exaggerating there. Maybe some of you won't get it….

Anyway, Percy forgot to ask me what my problem was. And that was another huge relief. Though, I guess I'll tell him sooner or later. But now is now, so I don't have to worry.

"Annabeth eat your cereal."Helen said. "OR else you'll be late."

I rolled my eyes. "Helen, it's still," I looked at the clock. "7:20. And there is a lot of time for me to go there, because the school bell is still at 8:15."

"Still."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you." I said and ate my cereal. When I finished my cereal, I went to go to school. I walked for approximately 15 or so minutes, and got there at the time of 7: 47. Lots of people were already there and knew I saw Macy, but when I was about to go to her, ginger colored hair flashed and standing right in front of me was the one and only Jessica.

"Hi, Annabeth!" she greeted me in a very cheerful voice.

"Umm.. hey." I said, going to my locker. And as I predicted, she followed.

"So, are you exited?" she asked.

"About what?" I stopped in front of my locker and opened it.

"You, know about the play." She said, speaking to me like I was a five year old. Gods, I hate it when people do that to me! Instead of glaring at her, I glared at my locker, seething on its existence. I didn't want to glare at Jessica, so I didn't. For Percy of course. I still don't fully trust her. I don't know why though. She _seems _really nice.

"I don't know." I said, taking my notebook out and closing my locker. I face Jessica. "I'm sort of nervous, you know?"

"No, I don't." she said, honestly. To be honest, I was taken by surprise. Most people would say 'Yeah' or 'I guess' or even 'Of course!' and some people would even give advices. But Jessica….

"So, I'm guessing you're used to this?" I said, walking to wherever.

"Umm.. I guess?" she said, unsurely.

"Okaaayyyy…" I said. I decided to go to Percy's locker, wondering if he was already there. When we got there, I saw Percy looking down at his phone, his back against some lockers. His locker was still open, but he didn't mind it. "Percy?.."

He looked up, shutting his phone and putting it back in his pocket. Okay, there is definitely something wrong here.

"Annabeth." He said, a little shocked. He turned his head. "Jessica." He greeted.

"Hey, Percy!" Jessica said, wonderfully. Percy smiled at her then turned to me, who was at the time, eyeing his pocket where his phone was.

"Annabeth! You wanna go to the auditorium now?" he asked, walking up to me. He leaned down and kissed me. I tried for a smile.

_*Cough*_

I looked at Jessica. She was smiling a smile that didn't reach her eye and her cheeks had a tint of pink. She laughed. "Guys, I think you shouldn't show PDA at school. People are really malicious when they want to be." She teased. Percy carelessly shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. That moment the bell rang.

"Well, that's the warning bell. We better get going." Percy said. "We'll see you later, Jessica!"

"Yeah, see you." I agreed.

"Okay, bye!" she shouted as she went to the other hall way while Percy and I went to the opposite direction to the main hall.

When we got to the auditorium, all of them were there already, along with the drama and art club. We spotted Kyle and Zach sitting next to each other, talking like they were old buds, which came to a surprise for both of us.

"What the Hades?" I heard Percy mumble. His tone was more questioning, but I could hear some sort of hurt betrayal in it. Rolling my eyes, I took Percy's hand and dragged him to where Zach and Kyle were sitting.

"Uh, hey, guys.." I said, looking at them in some sort of way.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Hey, guys." He said it with a tone and he was mostly looking at Zach with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, hey, Annabeth." Kyle said. "Percy."

"Kyle."

Kyle turned to me. "Want to sit with us?"

I looked at Percy. He sighed. I turned back to Kyle. "Yeah, sure!" So, I sat down next to Percy, who sat down next to Zach, who was sitting down next Kyle.

"Hey, Perce." Zach greeted Percy. He turned his head to look at him.

"'Sup." He said, making me roll my eyes. I bent over to look at Zach.

"Don't worry, Zach." I said, smiling. "He's just a big softy. He'll get over you for an hour. He's acting. Literally."

Percy scoffed. I smiled at him and gave him a peck before turning my head to Mr. Greene, who was trying to get our attention. Percy shifted f4rom his seat, so now, he was _really_ close to me. as in, no space. We were cuddling. Though, I really don't mind…

I focused on Mr. Greene again, since he was going to announce what the play is and who the players are. I didn't know that it will change the way I looked at the play.

xxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"I _cannot!_ Believe this!" I said, err… shouted. We (Percy and I) were in his bedroom. We got to leave earlier than others, since we were picked and stuff. Anyway, when we found out what we were playing, almost everyone in the auditorium protested. I mean, why would they choose a play so cliché? I guess I just can't believe that they haven't done that yet.

"Hey, I think it's a good idea." Percy said. "I mean, we finally get to do this. Like all of the other schools have done this ages ago. The school drama club must be ecstatic about this."

I sighed. "Fine, but really? Your school haven't done this yet? Wow." I calmed down, because Percy did have a point. Besides, the play wasn't my problem; the casting was.

_~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~_

"—play is….. Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Greene said, smiling.

"What?!" Alice screeched.

"Why now? Why now? Why now?" Kyle mumbled again and again.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Zach said.

"Wait, so we're going to build a like something _patio_?!" A brunette from the art club said. I believe his name was Keipher Loncz.

"That is _so _cool!" someone said from the drama club.

"That is outrageous!" Percy shouted beside me, which made me jump in my seat.

Everyone was on strike.

"People! Students! Calm Down!" Mr. Greene shouted. "Or else I'm going to put you back to your classes!" slowly, the noise turned down. Mr. Greene smiled. "Thank you. So, this year we decided to do this play since, well, we haven't yet. And blah blah blah blah…" but there was no 'blah''s.

The rest of the day was just Mr. Greene talking and explaining to us what we're going to do. He also told us a summary of the 'legendary' Romeo and Juliet. He talked and talked for hours. And finally, at the end of the umm.. 'session', he told us where the list of the casting is; the back of the curtains. He told us to wait after the meeting so we can focus on the last reminders. When he got out of the auditorium, all of us, even the drama and art club, went behind stage.

"Where is it?!" Alice impatiently said. "I really need to go."

"Yeah, Alice, we want to go, too, so it would be really great if you'd just help us find it." Zach said, causing Alice to glare at him.

"I found it! It's here, guys!" a girl from the art club, I think, Daphne, was her name, said.

We went to where she was and saw the list. Alice pushed through us to see what her role was.

"What the F***!" Alice shouted. "Look at this! I'm a maid. _A maid. _Can you guys believe this?!"

"Yeah, we can, now scooch!" Brian, form the drama club said.

"Fine. I need to go anyway. URGGH! I can't believe I'm a maid." Alice said/mumbled, geeting out of the way and out of the auditorium.

"So glad she's out." Someone said.

Brian took a look and smiled. "I'm Benvolio!"

"Oooh! What am I?" Keipher asked. He took a look at the list. "I'm Abram. Who the hell is 'Abram'?!"

"Hey, why don't you give us some look at it, huh?" Jake said. The drama club mumbled a grudged 'sorry' and went out of Jake's way.

"I'm Tybalt!" Jake said.

"No wonder." I mumbled. A girl from the drama club giggled, probably getting my joke. Kyle took a long look with a frown, his eyes scanning for something in the list.

"I play Lawrence. Friar Lawrence." He mumbled, sadly. It confused me since Friar Lawrence was actually has an important part of the play. It confused me more when he excused himself as he walked out of the auditorium. I wanted to go after him and ask what's wrong, but I didn't because it was Percy's turn to look. And I think we all know what role he got.

"Great." Percy said. "I am Romeo." He said that monotonously, but he scrunched his eyebrows when he got a closer look and frowned. He turned to me. "I'm Romeo."

"Yes. Congrats." I said, smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm Romeo. And you're not my Juliet." He said, frowning.

"Oh." I said. "It's okay. Smile _Romeo_, I'm fine." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Okay… It's just," he sighed. "I don't want anyone else to be my Juliet." I smiled. I was going to say 'aww' when…

"Aawwww…."

I didn't notice that the art and drama club was looking at us. cue the blush. I looked at them, smiling awkwardly. I did a slight nod.

"Yeah- sorry." A girl from the art club said. I smiled at her.

"Cool! I'm Mercutio." Zach shouted, bringing all of our eyes to him. He was smiling like an idiot and was looking at Percy. "Sweet, we're still compadres, amigo!"

"Nice!" Percy said, doing a high-five. Zach's smile went upside down when he looked at me.

"Sorry for your role. I am, too." He said. I raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and whispered. "I'd rather you for Juliet than *shiver* _her_."

"What?" I asked, completely curious and a little bit annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well.." he gestured for the list, which was being looked and cheered at by the drama club. I looked at Percy and saw he was looking down.

"Excuse me.." I said to the people crowding the list. When I got there I tried looking for my name, scanning the list.

_**Casting For Romeo and Juliet Play**_

_**Romeo — Perseus Jackson**_

_**Mercuito — Zachary Kurt**_

_**Montague — Neil Hannigan**_

_**Lady Montague — Jenna Christly**_

_**Benvolio — Brian Roberts **_

_**Juliet — Jessica Smith**_ *cue frown

_**Nurse/Maid — Alice Thompson**_

_**Capulet—Jeffrey Hudson**_

_**Lady Capulet — Holly Wilson**_

_**Tybalt — Jake Davis**_

_**Paris — Terrence Balle**_

_**Prince Escalus — Taylor Griffin**_

_**Friar Lawrence — Kyle Tristan**_

_**Friar John — Ferdie Chrost**_

_**Balthasar — Martin Hall**_

_**Sampson — Henry Clark**_

_**Gregory — Dennis Hart**_

_**Peter — Samuel Anderson**_

_**Rosaline — Annabeth Chase**_

_**The Apothecary — ….**_

_**The Chorus — ….**_

"I'm Rosaline."

_~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~_

**- - - DONE- - -**

**HI! LONG TIME NO… mEET?! Sorry for the long wait. really. It's just school and we're cramming. And I'm catching up on my grades. I want to have good and high ones, so yeah… sorry.**

**OOOHHH OOOHHH! GUYS! Remember when I sad that we had our Periodic Test? Well, THANK YOU for your hopes and prayers or wishes, because I passed ALL of them. **** Though, my Filipino was a low grade, I passed it! AND GUESS WHAT? I GOT IN! First time! I got in! WHAT? What is she talking about? I'm talking about, HONOR! I got in THIRD HONOR. I'm one of the THIRD HONOR STIDENTS! AHHHH! My FIRST TIME! MY DAD WAS SO HAPPY, WHEN I GOT HOME FORM MY TUTOR, THERE WAS A CAKE THAT SAID 'CONGRATULATIONS YSABEL FOR BEING THE THIRD HONOR STIDENT' THOUGH IT SHOULD BE AN 'A'. AND THERE WAS PIZZA AND CHICKEN! :D :DDDDD AAAAHHHHHHH! :DDDD THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! Now, I'm asking for hopes again and I'm sorry. Can you believe that our long test is NEXT WEEK?! That's why we're cramming. *sigh* Anyways, wish me luck!**

**I hope you liked it and sorry for all the wrong things. I don't mean to offend anyone if I did. Thank you for reading! SEE YOU SOON! –ISH**

**-Y.M.**


End file.
